Families Really are Close
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: When Kurama's little sister gets kidnapped the future of Ningenkai depends on one man.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story starts before Yusuke died the first time.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… sighs not that I don't wish I did, but you know how it goes.

-------------------------

Chapter 1

There she was just floating around minding her own business when a little girl that couldn't have been older than five or six walked up to her.

"Excuse me lady. Since you can fly, maybe you will know how to find my brother?" The little girl asked.

Botan looked down at her not quite believing the little girl had talked to her. When she did she saw the prettiest little girl she had ever seen. She had black curls and dark brown eyes. Those eyes were Botan's undoing. She had never seen eyes that big or that dark on a little girl.

"Are you talking to me, Honey?" Botan asked quietly.

The little girl giggled, "Yup."

"Well, Honey maybe your mommy knows. Why don't you go ask her?" Botan told her not quite sure how the little girl could see her.

"Can't Mommy went to heaven with Daddy. But I know Brother is out there somewhere, I just don't know how to find him.." she trailed off looking like she was going to cry and Botan hopped off her oar.

"Well, what does your brother look like honey?" Botan asked determined to help.

"I don't know," she answered simply.

"What do you mean you don't know Honey?" Botan asked confused.

"I've never seen him," she answered.

"What's your brother's name Honey?" Botan asked, hoping she wouldn't have to tell the little girl that her brother was dead too.

"Youko Kurama," she said gently.

-------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's short, but what can I say perfect ending for a chapter… let me know what you all think… I love reviews of all kinds they are all important to the writing process. And if anyone becomes OOC I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Last time: _"What's your brother's name Honey?" Botan asked, hoping she wouldn't have to tell the little girl that her brother was dead too._

"_Youko Kurama," she said gently._

---------------------------

Chapter two

Botan's eyes were huge and she reached into her kimono to get her communicator.

"Koenma, we have a problem," she said trying to remain calm.

"What is the problem Botan? I'm kind of busy," Koenma answered.

"What's that?" the little girl asked.

"Koenma, maybe I should tell you in person, but I will need your permission to bring someone to Reikai. Someone alive, and possibly a demon," she finished quickly.

"Botan what is going on?" Koenma asked furious.

"Your name is Botan?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, Honey my name is Botan. What is your name?" she asked.

"Botan you know my name and don't call me Honey!" Koenma said.

The little girl giggled, "I'm Kirana, It's nice to meet you Botan."

"It's nice to meet you too Kirana," Botan said smiling, then turning to the communicator she addressed Koenma. "Koenma, I think Kirana could explain better than I can, but I think she needs to come to Reikai. Please Koenma."

"Fine, but King Enma is not going to like this," Koenma said looking around nervously.

"Okay, we will be there shortly, and then maybe you can help me out with this," Botan said quickly closing her communicator and turning to Kirana. "Okay looks like you are going with me to Reikai. Hop on," she said materializing her oar.

-----------------------

_In Reikai_

Kirana followed Botan through the halls of Reikai smiling to herself. She wasn't quite sure how she knew who her brother was, but she knew the pretty Botan would help her as much as she could. When they arrived at Koenma's office Botan opened the door and led the way into the office.

"Koenma, this is Kirana," Botan said indicating the little girl at her side.

"Botan, it's a little girl. Why did you bring her to Reikai?" Koenma said sounding irritated.

"Well, I think she is a demon," Botan said quietly.

Koenma laughed. Kirana was tiny, and didn't seem to possess very much spirit energy, and she certainly didn't look like a demon. In fact she looked like the weakest of humans.

"Koenma she told me her brother's name is… Youko Kurama," Botan whispered the name.

Abruptly the laughing stopped and Koenma looked closer at the little girl. She didn't look like the legendary thief, but looks can be deceiving, and there is only one way to prove she is not a demon, so Koenma decided to send Botan and Kirana to his father. Maybe King Enma would be able to see something Koenma could not.

When the girls got to Enma's office he was waiting for them. They went in and he asked them to sit. He then asked Botan to relay what had happened which she did quickly. Then he turned to Kirana.

"Kirana, are you a demon?" he asked her.

She giggled, "I don't know. Is my brother? If he is than I am."

"Who is your brother Kirana?" Enma asked her.

"Youko Kurama," she said quickly.

Enma turned to Botan, "Go get Koenma."

"Yes, Sir," Botan said then ran off.

King Enma continued asking questions of Kirana, and she answered them as best she could. He found out that she was five years old, and knew that her parents were dead. Then she said something that startled him.

"Both my mommies and both my daddies are in heaven now. I hope they are happy," she said thoughtfully.

Right when she said this Botan and Koenma entered the room. After this admission all three looked very confused.

"Sir, maybe we can see if she can transform. If she is a demon, then she would have a demon form right?" Botan suggested.

"Good idea, Botan, I see why you are an asset to this realm more every time I talk to you," King Enma praised the ferry girl.

After explaining what they wanted her to do Kirana thought hard then before their eyes she changed. Her black curls straightened and turned dark purple, her beautiful eyes became a ruby red, and she had triangular ears on top of her head and a beautiful silver tail. She was also wearing a beautiful white kimono. However the thing that scared all three adults in the room was the green glowing eye in the middle of the child's forehead.

"Did I do it right?" she asked innocently.

"Yes you did Kirana. I'm so proud of you," Botan said smiling at Kirana. "You stay right here. I'm going to go and talk to King Enma and I will be right back."

Kirana nodded and Botan approached King Enma whispering, "Sir, what are we going to do? Do we keep her here? She won't be safe in Makai, or Ningenkai either for that matter."

"Yes, Botan, she will have to stay here. And you will have to watch her, you and the other ferry girls, but you will be her primary caregiver, she seems attached to you already," Enma said thoughtfully. "And no matter what she does not find out about who and what Youko was. It would only upset her."

"Yes, sir," both the other adults said in unison.

------------------

A/N: obviously this is before they know Youko is still alive, and they think the fact that Youko was a thief would upset her. Which would be kinda upsetting… oh well. Hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I have been at home and did not have much access to the internet, and now that I am back at school I will probably be updating fairly quickly for a few weeks till things pick back up. Well here is chapter three enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Several months later they decided that Kirana needed to go to school, so they enrolled her at the small school in Reikai. After a few days some of the children began showing off some of the abilities they had and were making fun of Kirana because she seemed so weak.

"I'll show you I'm strong. I'm a demon," Kirana told the other children who were making fun of her.

"Sure you are," some of them mocked her.

To prove them wrong she began to concentrate like she had done in front of Botan, Koenma, and King Enma. And just like before she transformed. Unfortunately for Kirana the parent in Reikai who was mostprejudiced against a mixed demon happened to be there when she transformed, and saw her.

Noticing that the child was not a pure demon the woman said snottily to her child, "Don't talk to that little girl. She's a mutt."

Then all the other children started chanting it. Kirana did not know exactly what it meant, but she knew it was not meant to be nice, and she ran to the room theshe shared with Botan. Kirana knew that Botan would not be home, since she had been gone to Ningenkai a lot lately. She remembered something about a boy named Yusuke, and a big task. And something about stolen treasures, but it didn't mean anything to her.

Several hours later Botan came back to Reikai and some of the kids in Kirana's class asked her if she was going to go watch the mutt. Botan immediately knew how upset Kirana would be and rushed to the room they shared. When she arrived she noticed that Kirana was not in her bed.

"Kirana? Are you here, Honey?" she asked into the seemingly empty room.

Botan heard sniffling coming from under Kirana's bed followed by a barely audible yes. She got down on her knees next to the bed and peeked under it.

"Kirana, are you hiding from the other kids in your class?" Botan asked the little girl trying to coax her out from under the bed.

Sniffling and climbing out from under the bed and into Botan's arms she said, "What did they mean when they called me a mutt?"

"Well… maybe we should ask Koenma," Botan said quietly.

"But if I go out there they will call me a mutt again, and I don't like it," Kirana whispered.

Botan didn't know what to do. She knew that Youko was still alive, and she knew that Kirana being at least half kitsune needed a family, especially in a situation like this. But she also knew it was not her place to tell Kirana about her brother.

Making up her mind she told Kirana she would be back soon and went to talk to Koenma.

---------------------------------------

A/N: I know it's sad, but it will all make sense in time… Well hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to see lots of reviews soon. Later all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope to hear from more of you, and I will be needing some more characters, so if anyone has any ideas, or if you want to be in my story send me some info on you. If I have enough information I will add you to the story. Well enjoy the chapter.

------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Botan walked to Koenma's office knowing what she needed to do, and knowing that she would have her work cut out for her. She knew it would be best for Kirana to have her brother in her life, and she also knew that having a human mother had done a lot for the legendary thief. When she reached the door she hesitated for a moment then after making sure she knew what she was going to say she knocked.

"Come in," Koenma answered.

Botan entered and began talking right away, "Koenma, I think it would be a good idea for Kirana and Kurama to know each other. I think she needs to have a family. See she has already been made fun of in her classes, and I don't know what I can do to make it better. She needs her brother, and now we know that he is alive, and I don't think I can keep it from her any longer."

Koenma looked up from his paperwork and sighed, "Botan you will have to take that up with my father. You see Kurama is being punished, and, well I'm not sure if he would be allowed to spend any time in Reikai."

"I could take Kirana to Ningenkai. Please Koenma, just let the girl know her brother," Botan pleaded.

"Botan, talk to my father, I can't do anything about that. It is out of my control. You know as well as I do that there is a good chance that Enma will say it is okay, but you have to talk to him," Koenma told the ferry girl.

So Botan went to see King Enma. She knew that if she chose her words correctly Enma would give her what she was asking for. She also knew that Enma knew quite a lot about demons, and would understand Kirana's plight and maybe that would make him more sympathetic to her needs.

Botan was taken out of her musings when she reached the door to King Enma's office. She took a deep breath and asked the ogre at the desk if the King was busy.

"I will tell him you are here, Botan, maybe he will have some time for you," he answered her.

The ogre was gone for a few minutes and when he came back out he told Botan she could go into the office. When she went in she noticed that the office hadn't changed much in the few months since she had last been here with Kirana and Koenma. Slowly she approached the desk and looked at King Enma.

"Botan, how good to see you. Is there anything I can do for you today?" King Enma asked.

"Actually yes there is King Enma. You see Kirana has been being made fun of in her class recently, and well I think the only person who could really help her is Kurama, and now that we know he is alive maybe it would be best for everyone if they knew about each other. I mean they are both kitsunes and you know how they are about family, and well… I just really think that would be the best thing for Kirana. Plus I don't think I can lie to her telling her I don't know where he is when in all actuality I do now. I don't mean to push you, I just really think she would live a better life if she knew her brother sir," Botan finished her speech fairly confident that she had gotten her point across.

"Botan, I'm not so sure that is a good idea. While I agree with you that it would be better for Kirana, I'm not so sure about how Youko would react to having a little sister thrown at him. Being a Kitsune he would of course help take care of her, but being human now, I am unsure how he would feel about his father having found a mate besides his own mother. And also I know that he would want to spend time with her, but I do not want her in Ningenkai, also I am unsure how he would do in Reikai. I understand that you will not be able to lie to her, but I do not know how we would get the two together," King Enma finished rather sadly.

"But, Sir, what if I and some of the other ferry girls were always present? Maybe then she would be ok in Ningenkai, or Kurama in Reikai. At least give them a chance to meet. I think Kirana needs it. She is feeling unloved because of the other children in her class calling her… well that doesn't matter, but I think if she could at least meet her brother she would be able to handle it better," Botan said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps you are right, however I think you should tell me what the other children are calling Kirana," King Enma stated firmly but kindly.

"They are calling her mutt, sir, and she doesn't understand. Frankly neither do I, I mean she is stronger than they are, and what is so wrong with being from such a diverse lineage. I just don't understand," Botan said rather distressed.

"Well for any child today it is not very often that two different kinds of demon to mate, but for Kirana, there are so many that it is strange. You see she is cat demon, dog demon, kitusne, red and silver, siren, koorime, fire demon, lightening demon, water demon and human. It is rare for an animalistic demon to mate with an elemental demon. But for Kirana she is so varied that it is hard for people to understand therefore they do not accept her. And mutt, while I do not agree, seems to them to fit because of the many different types of demon she is. Does it make sense now Botan?" Enma asked kindly.

"It makes more sense than it did. So can I take Kirana to Ningenkai to meet Kurama?" Botan asked.

"Yes, but if things start to look bad bring her back here as soon as possible. I'm not sure if she will do well in Ningenkai," Enma said.

Botan left and ran down the halls. She could not wait to tell the little girl that her brother is alive and she gets to meet him. She knew Kirana would be so happy, and she could not wait to deliver this good news in light of all the bad things the poor child had been through that day.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this one was long and kind of boring, but it was necessary to develop the plot of the story. And Kurama enters the story in the next chapter cheers oops… I forgot you all were here… ha ha… well I know I was not the only one cheering… and I know for you Hiei fans he will come in soon… grins but I know that you will keep reading just please send me some reviews… I love reviews… oops sorry I spaced out well gotta go. Later all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Konichiwa readers… I'm back… and lucky for you I have a gorgeous kitsune in this chapter… cheers that means that my story is coming along very well. And I hope you all are enjoying reading it. Well I won't delay you any longer. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Kirana was excited when Botan told her that she knew her brother and was taking her to see him. She began getting ready right away. She ran a comb through her curls and put on her best jeans and her nicest shirt. She asked Botan what her brother looked like, but Botan told her that she would have to wait. Then Kirana said something Botan never expected.

"Botan, my brother doesn't know I'm alive does he?" she said calmly.

"Well, no honey he doesn't, but how did you know that he didn't know about you?" Botan asked amazed.

"My eye told me," she answered simply.

"Your eye?" Botan asked confused.

"Yes, the one in my forehead… it tells me things… I think it's really smart. Don't you?" she asked innocently.

"Well I guess it is," Botan answered.

Botan knew she would have to tell Koenma about this new development in Kirana's abilities. But first she would take the child to meet her brother. She only hoped that Youko would not be upset.

---------------------------------------------

_In Ningenkai_

Botan knocked on the door she knew belonged to Kurama's Mother. She really hoped Kurama would answer the door. She knew his mother would ask about Kirana, and Botan wasn't sure how she would answer her. But the door opened and a boy with red hair and beautiful green eyes answered it.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked the ferry girl. "And who is this pretty little girl?"

"Could we go somewhere where we can talk? It is kind of important," Botan said quietly.

"Of course we can Botan," he answered.

Kurama turned into the house and told his mother he would be going to the park with a friend and would be back later. Then he led the way to the park not asking questions until they were seated.

"What's the problem Botan?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this," she began.

"Let me tell him!" Kirana said excitedly.

Botan smiled and nodded. Kirana looked around carefully and then looked up at Kurama.

"You're my brother!" she said excitedly. "Youko Kurama is my brother. And that is you. My name is Youko Kirana. But I just go by Kirana."

Kurama did not know what to say. It did not make sense to him that this little girl was his little sister. She couldn't be more than maybe five or six, and he had been reborn in the human world for much longer than that. He knew his mother had died long before that.

"Sweetie, I don't know who you are, but you can't be my sister. My mother died long before you were born," he said calmly.

"Silly that's because we only have the same Daddy. My mommy wasn't the same as you're mommy," Kirana answered innocently.

"Botan… are you sure about this? I mean is she telling the truth? Not that I think she would lie, but maybe she has the wrong demon family," Kurama said quietly so that only the ferry girl would hear him.

"King Enma seemed pretty sure. Ask her to transform for you," Botan suggested.

Botan was hopping that by having Kirana transform Kurama would be more willing to accept the things they were telling him. She was hopping that there was enough silver fox in the little girl to convince Kurama. She was also hopping that the Jagan Eye would help the little girl figure out how best to convince the reluctant fox demon.

"Do you have another form?" Kurama began. "This one is only human, and my family are all silver fox's."

"Yes I have another form," Kirana said reluctantly.

"Will you show it to me?" Kurama asked.

"No," Kirana said quickly.

"Why not?" Kurama and Botan asked in unison.

"Because you will call me that too… you don't like me and I know it. You will call me the bad word too, and I don't want you to," she said quietly.

Botan suddenly realized what Kirana meant. Kirana had been more scarred than anyone realized by the outburst of her class and the name-calling she had endured. Botan hoped that Kurama would know what to do for the child because she did not.

"Kirana, what is the bad name?" Kurama asked gently kneeling beside Kirana.

"I don't want to say it. Botan knows maybe she will tell you," Kirana answered.

Kurama stood and took Botan's arm leading her away from the little girl enough so that she would not be able to hear the conversation. He asked her what the name was and when she told him he knew more than he had bargained for.

"You mean she's more than just fox demon?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, quite a bit more, and King Enma is still unsure if he knows all of it," Botan answered truthfully.

"Hmmm… well maybe I can help her get over this little problem. She seems so sure of who she is. Maybe she is right. Maybe she is my half-sister," Kurama said thoughtfully.

Kurama walked over to Kirana and again kneeled beside her. He began talking to her about other things. He tried asking her what kind of demon she was but she wouldn't answer. Finally he found a topic she was willing to discuss.

"Have you ever been to Ningenkai before?" he asked the little girl.

"Yes, but I don't remember it. Botan brought me so I could meet you. King Enma didn't really want me to come, but Botan is smart and told him we needed to know each other," Kirana answered.

Botan was amazed she should not have known those things. Those things happened in King Enma's office and Kirana had been in her room nowhere near close enough to have heard what was going on.

"How do you know that, Kirana?" Botan asked.

"My eye told me," she answered simply.

That's when Botan realized something that Kurama did not know. She hoped he wouldn't ask her because she would not know how to say it being so young. Botan knew that Kirana did not realize how special her eye was, or how rare.

"You're eye told you?" Kurama asked. "How?"

"Yup it did. It's really smart. It lives in my forehead, and it tells me all kinds of things. It told me that you were my brother. Even though it's not sure now because you don't look like a demon. It tells me it thinks you smell ok so that's all that I care about. It says you are nice and you don't hate me. Sometimes when it tells me things it says it in someone else's voice. Like when it said that you don't hate me it sounded like you. And when it told me that King Enma didn't want me to meet you it sounded like Botan. It sure is smart, but I don't know how it knows all the stuff it does," she answered innocently.

"You have a… Kirana will you please let me see your other form. Let your eye tell you that I'm not lying when I tell you I will not use the bad word. I don't like that word either, it's not very nice and I would never use it on you," Kurama hoped this would work.

For a few minutes everything was silent. Botan and Kurama were afraid that Kirana would say no again. Kurama really wanted to see this eye and see if it was what he was thinking.

"Okay," she said simply.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. Things are starting to pick up… well at least I think they are. I would love to receive some reviews. I always love hearing what you all think after all you are the unbiased voice in my writing. Well gotta go later all.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Konichiwa readers. I love being inspired. I have another new chapter for you so without further delay I give you…

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Kirana's eye told her that she could trust Kurama that he would not use the bad word, and so she decided that she would let him see her. She knew his eyes would get big and his jaw would drop. He would be shocked by the different types of demon she knew was inside her. However she also knew that he would be kind and something inside her told her that he would never leave her. She began to focus her power. She could feel the changes happening.

Kurama could not believe his eyes. Each of her different demon parts belonged to a different demon. She had ears of a cat, the tail of a silver fox, the claws of a dog, the hair of a koorime, and the eyes of a fire demon. Her spirit energy was stronger than he had ever sensed in a demon of her age and size.

"Kirana, do you know how different you look?" he asked her.

"Yes, I know I look different than most people," she said sadly.

Kurama laughed and said, "No silly, how different you look from how you used to look?"

"How different do I look?" she said excitedly.

"Well do you know what you looked like before?" Kurama asked her gently.

Kirana thought about it for a little then answered Kurama, "No, should I?"

Kurama laughed again then turned to Botan. They talked and decided that it would be best for them to go to Reikai so that no one would happen across the small demoness. Botan used her communicator and asked Koenma if it would be ok with him if Kurama and the two girls were to meet in Reikai from now on. He said he would have to talk it over with King Enma. The trio decided to stay in the park, but it was decided that Kirana would have to go back to human form while in Ningenkai. About an hour after talking to Koenma he came back with good news, as long as Kurama behaved himself he would be allowed in Reikai. So Kurama went to his house and told his mother he would be staying over at a friend's house so that he would have moretime to spend with his half-sister.

"He is coming isn't he Botan?" Kirana asked nervously.

"Of course he's coming… he wants to spend time getting to know you. He is just as excited and nervous as you are. See he didn't even know you existed, so he is really nervous. Plus he wants to make sure you are proud of him. He wants to be able to be a good big brother for you," Botan explained in a quiet voice.

"What is a thief?" Kirana asked suddenly.

"It is someone who takes things that are not theirs to take," Kurama answered as he walked into the room. "Why do you ask Kirana?"

"Because my eye told me you are the legendary thief… what does that mean?" she asked innocently.

"It means I did a lot of things I am not proud that I did. It means that a long time ago I was very good at doing something very bad… something I'm not proud of. Does that make sense?" Kurama asked her.

"I think so… my eye told me you don't want to talk about it because you are afraid of what I will think, so I think we are even… I don't want to talk about my mommy 'cuz I'm scared of the bad word, and you don't want to talk about what you were. So we won't talk 'bout neither," she said grinning.

Kurama looked down at her and smiled, "That sounds like a good idea. What do you say to me spending the night with you here in Reikai?"

"Would you really? I would love that! Would Koenma let you though? He will probably make us talk to King Enma… so we should just go straight to him and ask! Let's go!" Kirana grabbed onto Kurama's hand and led him out the door to go talk to Enma.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I know its short, but what can you do about it… I keep finding good stopping places before I realize how short a chapter is! Well hope you enjoyed it. And remember reviews are an author's best friend… well more like reviewers… oh well. Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Konichiwa readers! I hope the delay hasn't been too rough on anyone. My muse Hilu is doing a great job keeping me writing on this story… although he has abandoned my other story and has told me to do the same… so sad! Oh well I am getting yelled at to continue the story. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Kirana dragged Kurama down the halls of Reikai headed straight for King Enma's office. Once they got there Kirana told the ogre who she was and that her and Kurama were here to talk to King Enma. The ogre went inside the office and returned a moment later and told Kirana that they could both go in and speak to the king. Kirana recognized that nothing had changed since she had been in there before, and that King Enma still made her nervous.

"King Enma, this is my brother Kurama, and we were wondering if he could stay with me here tonight so that we can know each other better," she said quickly.

Enma looked down at the little girl in front of him and observed how Kurama stood. He was right behind her and it was obvious he would do anything to protect this little girl. However he was concerned about what he would tell other people. Enma knew that Kirana would be a large target if anyone found out that she was alive, and he knew that Kurama might not know that.

"I will need to talk to your brother alone for a moment first Kirana. So you need to step outside so we can talk," Enma said calmly.

"Okay," Kirana replied and stepped out of the room.

Once Kirana was gone and the door shut again Enma motioned for Kurama to take a seat. He knew this conversation could be a long one. He could also see that Kurama was not happy about having to leave Kirana to someone else's care.

"You may maintain steady contact with Kirana and even stay here on occasion if you never mention to anyone why you are here. Kirana must never be known to the other worlds, for if she is we could all be in grave danger. As I'm sure you have noticed she is stronger than most full demon's her age, even many adult demons, and I am afraid that that power would be exploited. You must also never mention to her any of the Reikai Tantei, especially Hiei Jaganshi, I am afraid that if she knows that someone else possess an evil eye similar to hers she will be determined to meet him," Enma said. "So do we have a deal Kurama?"

"You know I would do anything for my sister, however I cannot do anything for her if I cannot see her. You have a deal King Enma. I will not speak of this conversation to Kirana, but I will tell you that her eye seems more powerful than anyone realizes. She can hear another's thoughts. I do not believe she has of yet figured out how to control it herself, however she has used it on me and on Botan. I will keep this conversation somewhere where she will not be able to find it. Working with Hiei was a bonus in this situation, for he has the same ability," Kurama said calmly.

"Then I see no problems with you staying in Reikai, however you must never shirk any of your duties to this realm or the duties you have to Yuske and his Reikai Tantei. Is this understood?" Enma asked him.

"Yes sir," Kurama answered.

"Go Kirana is waiting to hear the good news," King Enma said.

Kurama forced the conversation to the back of his mind and walked out the door to where Kirana was waiting for him. She was sitting in a chair talking to the ogre and he smiled. She really was very pretty. He knew he would do anything to protect her, even give up his own life.

"Kurama, what did King Enma say?" Kirana asked.

"He said I could stay, but I have to remember my family in Ningenkai, and my friends and job too," Kurama said making his answer as close to the truth as possible.

"Yeah! Let's go back to the room I want to know what I look like… how will I know what I look like? How can I see myself?" she asked curiously.

Kurama laughed and led her back to the room. He began rummaging through his bag and pulled out a mirror. He held it in front of Kirana and she gasped. He laughed again. He knew that this was a new experience for her and decided that she would have to transform to her demon form too so she would know just how different her two forms were from each other.

"Okay, Kirana, now that you know what your human form looks like, you should change to your other form so you will know what that form looks like too," he suggested.

So she did. Again she was shocked by the reflection, only this time it was because of the strange differences in her appearance. Then she focused again concentrating on only the traits she liked, and when she stopped concentrating it was Kurama who gasped in shock.

---------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay I know that was not very nice of me, but sometimes you have to have a cliffhanger… dodges the stuff being thrown Hey now that was uncalled for! I will sick my muse after you if you don't start treating me better. Oh well hope you liked. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am deeply sorry it has taken me this long to update… I blame Hilu… and I think you all should too… but not too loudly because then he will abandon me again… uh oh here he comes… I better hurry so he doesn't think I am slacking. Enjoy the new chapter!

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Kurama gasped in shock as he took in the sight of his younger half sister. Somehow she had more than one demon form. It just didn't make sense. This form seemed almost entirely silver fox, but there were traces of red fox mixed in with it.

"Kirana did you know you could do that?" Kurama asked the little girl.

Kirana blinked not sure why Kurama was so upset about this. She was afraid that she had done something wrong. Her fear must have showed on her face because Kurama quickly dispelled her fears.

"Kirana maybe we should see if you can look even more different? Why don't you think very hard about a cat demon? Maybe you can look like one of those too," he suggested.

Kurama had a theory as to why the little demoness could be what she wanted to be, however he had to make sure she could truly be whatever she chose. He knew her spirit energy was stronger than even some upper level adult demons, and had a feeling she could control her transformations making her that much more powerful.

Kirana didn't understand why Kurama had asked her to do this, but he was her brother and she did not want to disappoint him, so she did as he asked. She focused her energy and concentrated every fiber of her mind on a cat demon. She felt the strange changes taking over her body. When she opened her eyes Kurama was smiling at her.

"Seems like you are more powerful than anyone realizes aren't you little sis?" he said gently. "I will just have to be that much more determined to teach you how to use your powers and strength for good things then won't I?" he said mildly amused.

"Kurama! Kirana!" Botan's voice floated to the two demons through the closed door.

"Botan we're in here, but before you come in you have to promise not to scream," Kurama said calmly.

"Kurama? What is going on in there?" Botan asked.

"Botan trust me. Promise not to scream and then come in here. I believe Kirana has something to show you," he said amusement tingeing his voice slightly.

"Ok… I won't scream," Botan said then entered the room.

When Botan's eyes alighted on the small demoness in front of her she almost did not think it was Kirana. The little girl in front of her was a cat demon. But then again there was something that didn't quite seem right. The little girl still had red eyes. And the Jagan eye wasimpossible to overlook.

"Kurama, how did this happen? What is going on? We need to report this to Koenma… maybe even Enma himself," Botan said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Botan," the redhead said kindly. "I think this is just the beginning. I believe she can do this with any kind of demon she is. All she has to do is focus her mind on what she wants to become, and that's what she is. Rather remarkable, don't you think?"

"Botan, is something wrong with the way I can do this? Am I weird again?" Kirana asked.

Knowing the little girl didn't want to be different Botan and Kurama told her how special this was. They convinced her that her being able to do this meant she was different, but in a very good way. They told her how this only made her who she was and that neither one of them would ever want her to change. Botan then left to go speak to Koenma and possibly even King Enma about this latest development in the small demoness.

"Kurama?" Kirana asked quietly.

"Yes Kirana?" Kurama said.

"Will you play a game with me?" she asked innocently.

"What game do you want to play?" he asked,

"I don't know any… but maybe you could tell me about one and we could play it," she said hopefully.

Kurama laughed and told the little girl all about Hide-and-go-Seek. She seemed very anxious to play which only made her more endearing to the fox demon. He told her he would count first and she could hide. They talked about boundaries for hiding, and decided that for the sake of the seeker they would limit the hiding places to being in the four rooms of the ferry girls who took care of her.

Kurama started counting and Kirana, giggling took off to find a place to hide. She ran into the room right next to Botan's and decided to hide under the bed. Then she waited patiently for Kurama to come find her.

"Twenty-nine, thirty! Ready or not here I come!" Kurama shouted to make sure the little demoness heard him.

He knew she was not in this room because not only had he heard her giggling as she left, but she had left the door open when it had been shut before. But to humor her he decided to make a big show of searching Botan's room anyway. He then headed to the next room. As he walked in he could hear her giggling and knew she was under the bed.

"Kirana? Where are you?" he said into the room. Then jerking open the closet door he cried "There you are! Nope not in here… maybe she's hiding under the dresser…" he then leaned over and looked under the dresser, "Nope not in here."

Kirana stifled a giggle, thinking to herself that she would never fit under there. She stayed quiet as he searched the drawers and the looked under the covers. She knew he would find her soon.

"I guess she isn't in here… I wonder where she could be?" Kurama said pretending that he had no idea that he had not looked under the bed.

"Perhaps you should look under the bed rather than in it?" Botan suggested from the hallway.

"Hmmm… perhaps you could be right. But I don't think she would have hidden there. I will look if you truly think she is hidden under it, but since she wasn't under the dresser I do not see why she would be under the bed," Kurama said calmly.

Kirana tried not to giggle as she watched Kurama's feet approach the bed. Then he was on his knees lifting the ruffle from the floor and peeking under the bed. Kirana squealed with delight as she came flying from under the bed and tackled Kurama to the floor. Kurama, not expecting this, went sprawling on the floor on his back and wrapped his arms around Kirana so she would not hit her head on the floor.

"Wow, Kirana, I didn't know you were that strong. I think you could beat me up if you're not really careful," he told her grinning and giving her a wink that let her know he was joking.

"Well, if you two are finished rolling around on my floor I would like to go to bed now," a voice came from the doorway.

Kirana jumped to her feet all traces of a smile gone from her face, "Yes, Hika-sama."

Kirana grabbed Kurama's hand and led him out of the room and back into Botan's where the blue-haired ferry girl waited for them. Botan gave Kirana a pointed look and the little girl grinned mischievously and then gave Botan a kiss on the cheek. That seemed to distract the ferry girl because she hugged her.

"Are you and Kurama having a good time, Honey?" Botan asked.

"Yup… he taught me how to play Hide-and-go-Seek!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I saw that," she said smiling indulgently, "but I believe it is someone's bedtime…"

"Awwww… but Botan, I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay up and play with Kurama," Kirana pleaded giving Botan puppy dog eyes.

"Kirana, you know the rules. And if you don't follow them when Kurama is here King Enma may not let him come back," Botan told the little girl in her arms.

"Fine, but can Kurama read me my story tonight?" she asked.

"If he wants to," Botan answered.

"Kurama, please?" Kirana said turning those puppy dog eyes on Kurama.

"Of course I will," he said not immune to the small girl and not wanting to be.

Kurama and Botan tucked her into bed and while Botan left to get some things done for Koenma, Kurama sat down on a chair next to her bed and began to read. They got through about two pages before Kirana begged Kurama to lay in the bed with her. He couldn't find it in him to tell her no, so he did. When Botan returned a few hours later both demons were asleep in the bed the book open on Kurama's stomach, and Kirana asleep against his shoulder. Botan smiled and put the book up being very careful not to wake either demon. Then she picked up the camera she had bought earlier that day in Ningenkai and took a picture of the demons right after Kurama pulled her sightly closer, knowing that they would both want a copy later.

-------------------------------------------

Author: Awwww… I loved the way this chapter ended!

Hilu: Of course you did. It was so sweet and I can just picture Kurama holding the little ball of energy you created espically with him and a certain other demon in mind.

Author: I know… Hey don't go giving anything away... Anyway, if you liked it, didn't like it, hated it,… whatever review and let me know. I love to know what you all think!

Hilu: However, if I were any of you I would be nice or she might not write anymore.

Author: Even if they are mean I will continue this one… it's for my friend COTA smiles happily plus Kirana is the greatest character ever! Well please review. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Ok people look alive… it's time for the next chapter! Hilu are you here?

Hilu: Yes I am, and I am ready to assist you in any way that I can.

Author: Good because I have a load of laundry in the basement drying that I have to go get soon so you will have to start the story. grins

Hilu: sweatdrops Ok. Here goes then!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

The next day was a Saturday so Kurama stayed the whole day with Kirana playing games and in the process teaching her many new and exciting things. Then when it was time for him to go he promised to try to come see her at least once a week and maybe stay a whole week with her sometime that summer. Kirana was delighted with this news, however the goodbye was a tearful one.

"Kirana, please don't cry. You know I will come back. I couldn't leave you!" Kurama said attempting to soothe the little girl.

"But what if you don't then what will I do?" she asked between sniffles.

Kurama grinned and said that if she would wait right there he would bring her something special so she would always have it and it would always smell like him. This cheered the little girl up and Kurama made a quick trip to Ningenkai and bought the little girl a teddy bear. When he returned to Reikai he infused the teddy bear with some of his spirit energy so that it would carry his sent hoping that would help the little girl in the times he would not be able to be there.

After he left Kirana ran to Koenma's office, "Look Koenma! Kurama gave me a teddy bear! Smell it! It smells like him!"

"Umm… Kirana I really don't want to smell your doll," Koenma said uncertainly.

Kirana's eyes filled with unshed tears, "But… I thought…"

"Ok, I will smell the doll," Koenma said, not wanting the little girl to cry.

Kirana instantly brightened and took the doll to Koenma who smelled it tentatively. Suddenly Koenma's voice filled Kirana's head. Suddenly she knew he would do anything for her so she wouldn't cry.

"Koenma… may I stay here with Botan forever?" she asked quietly allowing her lower lip to tremble slightly.

Koenma gulped, "Of course you can. You can stay here with Botan for as long as you want to."

Kirana smiled widely and left the room. She ran down the hall into Botan's room, but found that Botan was not there. Pouting she looked around. There sitting on the dresser was a pen. Thinking Kurama must have left it here she went to the small desk in the corner of the room that was hers. Opening the top drawer she got out a piece of paper and began to draw.

That was where Botan found her a few hours later. She was sitting at the desk drawing her teddy bear. She hadn't noticed Botan yet so the ferry girl decided to watch her from the doorway. She seemed so peaceful sitting there drawing, and Botan came to a decision. She would buy the little girl some coloring books and crayons. She would also buy pencils and pens and maybe some markers and keep plenty of paper on hand so that Kirana would be able to draw whenever she wanted to.

Suddenly Kirana sensed Botan in the room and she turned around smiling.

"Botan, look what I drew!" she said excitedly.

"What did you draw?" Botan asked as she walked into the room taking the picture Kirana held out to her.

The picture was done very well. It looked just like the small teddy bear that had been sitting on the desk and was now cradled in the small child's arms. Botan was amazed.

"Wow, Honey, it looks just like your teddy bear. How long were you drawing this picture?" she asked curious.

"I don't know… Botan can I draw you?" she asked quietly.

Botan shrugged. She didn't see any reason the little girl couldn't draw her. In fact she has so much paperwork to do that maybe she would even be able to hold still long enough. She told Kirana that she would love to be drawn, and settled down to do her paperwork.

A few hours later both girls were finished with their projects and Kirana held the picture up for Botan to look at. Again Botan was amazed at the fact that a five year old little girl could draw so well. The picture looked just like her. Botan knew this would become the little girls newest obsession. She also knew that no one would mind this at all. She could draw anything. Botan tucked Kirana into bed and followed very shortly.

The next few months flew by for Kirana. She spent her days drawing pictures for her new friends and her brother, and in return they all posed for her when they had time. Kurama did as he promised and spent at least one day a week in Reikai with her and taught her many new games. However something was missing and she couldn't figure out what it was. Finally one day she did. She wasn't going to school anymore. The day after this discovery Kurama came to Reikai.

"Kurama… how come I am not going to school anymore?" Kirana asked.

"Do you want to go back to school here in Reikai?" Kurama asked gently.

"No, but I want to learn like all the other kids do," she said.

Kurama thought hard about this. He wanted the best for his little sister, and knew that if he could manage it she would be able to be home-schooled. However she would have to be registered in Ningenkai. And he didn't know how to do that. He couldn't ask his mother, and he couldn't do it himself, he wasn't eighteen yet. So he told her he would find out something and meet her in Botan's room. She said ok and Kurama went to talk to Koenma.

When he got to Koenma's office the ogre recognized him at once and went in to see if the prince was busy. When he came out he told Kurama to go on in and Koenma would be with him very shortly. Kurama nodded and entered the office.

Koenma's desk was piled high with papers, and the toddler sat behind the desk sorting them out. He looked up when Kurama came in the room and nodded to him so the demon would know he was in the room. Kurama waited patiently for Koenma to get around to finding out why he was in his office and he didn't have to wait long.

"Kurama what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kirana?" Koenma asked.

"Well that's the thing Koenma, she wants to be able to learn, but she doesn't want to go to school here in Reikai. Is there any way you could get the stuff for her to be home schooled?" Kurama asked quietly.

Koenma thought about it then said, "Why yes I think I could. However you know you will have to tell Kirana that you won't be here for a while. You have to go to the Dark Tournament. And I do not think it would be wise for you to just not show up," Koenma said slightly worried.

Kurama sighed, he knew he had to tell Kirana why he would be gone. He knew she would not like it, and he also knew she would insist on going. He truly hoped that Koenma would make sure she was safe in Reikai and not anywhere near the Tournament. He just nodded to Koenma and said that he had better go before Kirana wondered what had become of him.

He made his way slowly through the halls and thought about what he would say to Kirana. Finally he had a plan and knew he would have to tell her first thing. Sighing he walked into the bedroom.

"Kirana, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Koenma is going to make sure you learn the same things that all the other kids are learning, and you don't have to go back to school here in Reikai," Kurama said.

Kirana cut him off before he could finish saying, "But you won't be able to see me for a long time because of some tournament. I know, my eye told me. Do you have to go Kurama? Can't you stay here with me?"

"I'm sorry Kirana, but I can't do that. I have to go, it's my job. And remember the promise I made to Koenma when I saw you for the first time?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I remember. You promised you wouldn't forget your job," suddenly she brightened up, "Maybe I can go with you?"

"No, Kirana, you can't go with me it's too dangerous for you," Kurama said.

"But then wouldn't it be dangerous for you too? You are going to come back right? You're not going to leave me here alone forever are you?" Kirana asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Kirana, I will try my hardest to be able to come back to you, but this is dangerous, and I may be hurt. You know how much I love you though, right?" he said quietly to the little girl.

Kirana sniffled, "I love you too, Kurama. But I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to get hurt."

Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek and another crystallized and fell to the floor. Kurama had never seen her cry, but it looked like every other tear that fell was a tear gem like most koorimes. Kurama gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the edge of the bed. He sat down and began rocking her slowly hoping that she would stop crying soon. It was breaking his heart.

They sat like that for about an hour and then Kirana looked up and asked him to play with her. She wanted to spend all the time she could with her brother in case he couldn't come back to her. She knew her eye was telling her that Kurama might die and go to be with her family, she also knew that she would be very sad if that happened. So they played all day in the palace of Reikai. She drew a picture of him and decided she would ask Botan if she could hang it up in the room.

Kurama knew that he was clinging to this day hoping to have memories that would help him fight to keep his life so that this little girl was not all alone in the world again. He knew that she meant so much to him. She was his link to his father, and more importantly she was his sister, and he would do anything for her.

This time the goodbye was even more emotional than they had ever had. Kirana cried again, and Kurama asked Botan to put all but two of her tears on the black market and put the money in a bank in either Ningenkai, or somewhere in Reikai so she would have money when she got older. He really hoped this would not be necessary, but he wanted to make sure if something happened she would be able to take care of herself. Then he turned to Kirana and picked her up in a huge hug.

Kirana clung to her brother. She didn't want him to go to the tournament, but knew that if he didn't he wouldn't be able to see her anymore, so she did her best to smile as he left. But as soon as he was gone she burst into hysterical sobs. Botan picked her up and carried her to their room. She knew she would probably end up going to the tournament too which would mean that Kirana would be left in Hika-sans care. Kirana was just too active for the older ferry girl, and Botan was afraid that they would be ready for a break when she got back.

A few days later sure enough Botan left for the Dark Tournament leaving a sobbing Kirana behind again. She hated it when she was left alone and had no idea what was going on, but she also knew that this time she may never see her brother and friend again.

---------------------------------------------

Author: That was so sad! Poor Kirana… all alone in Reikai.

Hilu: You wrote that part!

Author: I didn't have a choice… Botan did go to the Dark Tournament so did Koenma! I can't change the original story!

Hilu: I guess you are right.

Author: sobs Poor Kirana!

Hilu: Since the author is currently sobbing I will ask you all to review. Thank you.

Author: between sobs Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Ok now I am better, however the first part of this will be sad too. I am not going to put in the fights at the Dark Tournament because I don't want to.

Hilu: You might want to be nice to the readers.

Author: I was being nice I was explaining that I would not be recounting the Dark Tournament!

Hilu: Have you had sugar today?

Author: Yup I had a chocolate shake!

Hilu: O,O

Author: giggles Ok time for the chapter!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Kirana spent the time Kurama was away drawing pictures and trying not to think about what she would do if her brother did not come back for her. She drew several pictures of flowers out of a book that one of the younger ferry girls brought her. She knew Kurama would like them and decided thather pictureswould be her welcome back presents for the friends she hadn't seen in a while. She had been learning how to look around the palace without leaving her room using her eye, and every day she would check at least three times for her friends and brother. Finally she sensed Botan.

"Botan!" she yelled as she ran through the palace knowing exactly where she was going.

"Kirana, Oh, Honey, how are you?" Botan said as she pulled the little girl up into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Botan I have missed you so much! I am so glad that you are ok? But where is Kurama? Is he ok? Is he gonna come see me? He is ok isn't he?" Kirana asked desperately.

"Yes, Honey he is ok. He got hurt a few times, but he will be ok. He can't wait to see you!" Botan assured the little girl.

"I want to show you what I drew for him! And I have something for you too!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Kirana took Botan's hand and led her down the halls to the room the two girls shared and pulled out a notebook full of pictures of flowers. Botan looked through the different pictures and decided that Kurama would love it. She told the little girl what she thought and Kirana was delighted. She was hoping that the gift she had made for her brother would be appreciated. Then she handed Botan a picture of a red rose. It was so detailed that you could see the drops of dew on the petals. Botan assured the little girl that she loved it and they hugged again.

After a few days Kurama came to Reikai to see Kirana. Squealing she ran to meet him his welcome back present clutched in her hands. She threw herself into her brothers arms trying her best not to cry. He picked her up and carried her to her room. When she had finally calmed down she showed Kurama the present she had made for him. He was amazed at how well she had reproduced the flowers. He even named them all for her and told her what they were used for in Ningenkai and Makai. They spent most of the evening together, Kurama telling her about the flowers she had drawn and Kirana more than happy to just sit in his arms listening.

--ten uneventful years later--

At the age of fifteen Kirana was sick of living in Reikai where every time she moved it was reported to Enma, she had long past being put under Koenma's control she was just too strong for him.

"Kurama! You can't leave without an explanation this time! Where are you going? And how come I can't go with you?" Kirana exclaimed exasperated.

"Kirana we have been through this. It is work, and you can't go because— " Kurama started before he was cut off.

"It's too dangerous!" Kirana mocked him very well.

"Kirana please don't do this!" Kurama said. "You know I can't take you with me!"

"But I can help!" she said.

"What do you mean help?" Kurama asked.

Kirana smacked her hand to her forehead. She hadn't meant to reveal that she knew about the Reikai Tantei just yet. She had planned to make that little detail come out much later when she would be considered old enough to join.

"Look, I have known about the Reikai Tantei for a long time, and I can help! You know I can. I'm strong and I can use any weapon known to demon-kind. In fact you trained me on some of them yourselfand I was trained by the best in all of Makai for the rest. Kurama, please let me go with you! I can't stand being left here again!" Kirana said.

"No, Kirana you are not going. And that is final! If I have to I will ask King Enma to lock you up till I get back. You are not going it is too dangerous!" Kurama yelled.

Kurama had learned how to yell over the past ten years. He had put up with Kirana's temper and determination very well considering she was stronger than him. But she was still his little sister and when he put his foot down she tended to obey him unless she really wanted whatever it was Kurama wouldn't let her have.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Kirana yelled back.

Kurama sighed, "I know you're not, but you are not ready for this either. Kirana trust me, please."

"Fine, but don't expect this to last forever! I will go with you one time whether you like it or not!" she said determined.

It was only about two weeks till her sixteenth birthday, and Kurama knew what he was going to do for her. He had already talked it over with Enma and had permission to take her to Ningenkai to get her ears pierced and go shopping in the mall. Then it was back to Reikai again. Kurama could understand why she wanted to leave. Enma kept her on a tight leash so she would not be discovered, but she was a teenager and a kitsune which meant she needed her freedom.

"Kirana, please, you know if it was up to me I would let you come live with me in Ningenkai, but I can't King Enma won't let you because you are just too strong," Kurama explained for about the millionth time.

Kirana sighed, "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want the hell out of here!"

They talked for a little while longer and then Kurama left. Soon enough it was Kirana's birthday. She knew what Kurama was doing for her, but she would pretend to be surprised anyway. When Kurama got there she was dressed in Ningen clothes like usual and was waiting in her room, she had had her own room since she was ten and it was decorated just like a normal teenagers. The ferry girls and Kurama keeping her up on the Ningen fashions and music.

"Ok since I know you know what I am doing for you are you ready to go?" Kurama asked his sister.

Kirana jumped off the bed, "Of course I'm ready!"

Kurama laughed and took Kirana to the mall where he had three hours allotted by King Enma himself to show Kirana around and get her ears pierced. They went shopping and Kirana got each ear pierced twice. And she bought a ton of clothes. Every shop they went past they had to go in. Kirana was so excited. She hadn't been to Ningenkai since she met Kurama. Then all of a sudden Kurama said something she had never heard him say.

"Shit! Kirana get in here now!" Kurama said pulling Kirana into a store.

"What is going – the Reikai Tantei!" Kirana said reading her brother's mind.

"Kirana do not go out there. You know I will be in big trouble and I may never be able to see you again if you do something now and meet them. And hide your spirit signature," Kurama said seriously.

Kirana sighed she wanted to meet them so badly. However, she knew they were not worth not being able to see Kurama again. That's when she saw him. He was gorgeous. He couldn't have been much taller than her 4'7" and he had dark hair with a white starburst in front. He was wearing all black and had red eyes. Then he looked over at them and looked strangly at Kurama, but did not say anything. Then he was gone.

"Who was that?" Kirana asked.

"No one. It doesn't matter. Come on we have to get back to Reikai," Kurama said relieved that Hiei hadn't said anything to the rest of the guys. "Kirana did you happen to catch why they were there? In the mall I mean?"

"Yeah, the tall ugly one was thinking something about where you were and the punk-ish looking one was thinking about why you would be in the mall. Who was the other one Kurama? What is his name?" Kirana wanted to know.

"Hiei? Why do you want to know about Hiei?" Kurama said worried that she had noticed the jagan.

"He was cute," she said giggling.

Kurama rolled his eyes knowing that his friend would not appreciate that. He also knew that Hiei would be drilling him very thoroughly about the girl he was with. Although Kirana did not look fifteen she was definitely not twenty one. He knew Kirana would want to try on her clothes and show them to him, not that he cared. He loved Kirana and would do just about anything for her. They made it through the clothing show and then it was time for Kurama to leave. They said good bye and Kirana began drawing a short demon with blood red eyes.

-----------------------------------------------

Author: And so starts the drama!

Hilu: I have a bad feeling about this.

Author: Why would you have a bad feeling? I think it's cute… so is Hiei! sighs dreamily

Hilu: Well thank you for reading… are you going to tell them anything?

Author: What? Oh yeah… Thank you for reading my story review and I will update soon. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Wow I feel like I'm really making progress!

Hilu: That's because you are.

Author: I know! I'm so excited!

Hilu: rolls eyes You have too much energy sometimes.

Author: giggles On with the chapter! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Kurama walked to his apartment building thinking about what he would say to Hiei. He knew the fire demon would be asking questions. He had gotten curious in the last few years and was not above asking questions anymore. Many times it was about where Kurama went when he left the city. This was forbidden information. He could not tell Hiei he went to Reikai to see his sister, the most powerful demon known. He had no idea what he would tell his friend. He walked into the room and noticed Hiei's aura.

"Hey Hiei! What are you doing?" Kurama asked hoping Hiei wouldn't ask.

"Who was that girl, Fox?" Hiei asked.

"Just a girl. Why do you care Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend.

"She looked young," was all Hiei said.

Kurama sighed, "She is. She is sixteen today, not that she looks it, but that doesn't matter. Why were you guys in the mall today?"

"Yusuke sensed you in the mall and we know how much you hate that place, so we decided to see what you were up to. I didn't say anything because I was sure you would want the others to know about your girl," Hiei said.

"She is not my girl Hiei. Let's just say she is like a sister to me," Kurama said.

"What are you hiding, Fox? There is something you are not telling me. Why?" Hiei asked.

"It's nothing, Hiei. I wish I could tell you. I don't want to hide it anymore, but I have to. I have to or risk something I would never wish upon my enemy, so I definitely wouldn't want to have to go through it myself," Kurama said sadly.

He hated having to lie to his best friend, but he didn't have a choice. If Hiei knew who Kirana was he would ask questions; questions Kurama wasn't sure if he could answer. He also knew that if he told Hiei, King Enma would find out and then he would never be able to see Kirana again. And that was something he would never let happen. He loved his sister too much to let anything get between them.

"I'm sorry, Hiei, I really am. I would tell you if I could, but this is bigger than anyone. This is bigger than King Enma himself," Kurama said hoping that his friend would understand.

Hiei looked at Kurama knowing that if the fox could tell him he would. He believed his friend, but had a feeling they would all know the girl before too long. And Hiei was patient. He sensed something strange about the girl and wanted to know more about her, but he would not push the fox demon for information he was not allowed to give out.

"Hn," then Hiei was gone out the window.

Kurama sighed. He would have told Hiei everything if he could. Then he remembered what his sister had said about the fire demon being cute and he laughed. He knew how Hiei would react to that and it would not be good. But then again the demon had calmed down quite a bit in the last three or four years. Hiei was now a very good friend and even admitted to Kurama that he was his friend. Hiei had spent a few years with Mukuro, but then he couldn't stand it anymore and came back to the Reikai Tantei. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but Kurama, but hehadmissed his friends. And they had missed him.

The next few months went by without a hitch, until Kirana decided she wanted something that King Enma had told her he would not let her have.

"Kurama! Enma is so mean. How come I can't get my belly button pierced?" Kirana greeted her brother five months after her birthday.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"Why can't I get my belly button pierced?" she asked again.

"Because you can't," Kurama said.

"What?" Kirana said. "You won't let me either?"

"No, I won't let you do that," Kurama said forcefully.

"But, I want it!" Kirana said. "And it's my body!"

"Nice try Kirana, but no you are not getting your belly button pierced," Kurama said. "And that is final."

Kirana rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to push him. If she pushed too hard she stopped talking to Kurama and started talking to Youko, and he was even less likely to let her have what she wanted. So she decided she would do it herself.

"Fine! You are all so mean to me!" Kirana said, saying what Kurama would expect her to say if she was really giving in.

The next seven months passed without a hitch as Kirana made her plans. She would use her Jagan to convince Botan to take her to Ningenkai and sign for her. Then she changed her mind. She didn't want her friend to get in trouble, so she would convince Botan to get her to the piercing place, and then she would use her fox magic to have an ID that would say she was eighteen. She would go the day after her birthday. She couldn't wait.

The day before her birthday Kurama came to Reikai.

"Kirana, I can't come tomorrow. Something came up in Ningenkai," Kurama said hoping Kirana would not get mad.

Kirana was shocked. Kurama had never missed her birthday. No matter what. He had always been there for that day. That day that meant so much to her. And now he was going to abandon her! Fine then she would move her plans up a day and get her piercing on her birthday!

Kirana ran the other direction not wanting Kurama to see her cry. She was almost seventeen and her brother would not have that satisfaction. She ran to her room and would not let him come in.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Kirana said trying hard not to cry.

"Kirana, I am sorry. You know I would be here if I could. I will try to be here the day after, but I may not be able to get here till the week after. I'm sorry Kirana," Kurama said through the door.

"Whatever I don't care! It's not like my birthday is important anyway! Just go!" Kirana said deeply upset that she would not be able to spend her birthday with her brother.

The next day Kirana tried to convince Botan to spend the day with her, but the ferry girl claimed she was busy. So Kirana used her Jagan and got Botan to take her to Ningenkai to a tattoo and piercing place. She then used her fox illusions to make an ID that would say she was eighteen and got the piercing like she wanted. Then she made sure to get all the things needed to take care of it and her and Botan went back to Reikai.

The next day she decided to wear a mini skirt and a crop top. She was hoping someone would notice. She wanted someone to notice. No one had paid any attention to her yesterday and she was upset. She walked through Reikai and finally Botan noticed the piercing and dragged her back to the room.

"Kirana, please tell me that is not what I think it is?" Botan said worried.

"I got my belly button pierced," Kirana said simply.

Botan groaned. Shewasn't surehow the girl had gotten the belly button ring, but she had a pretty good idea.Botan hopedKirana hadn't done what she thought the girl had, but she had to be sure.

"Kirana, did you use your Jagan to get out of Reikai?" Botan asked hoping she would say no.

"Yes I did. No one was going to spend my birthday with me so I did something for myself," she answered.

"Did you use your Jagan on me?" Botan asked trying not to be upset.

"Yes, but only because you wouldn't spend the day with me either," Kirana said starting to cry. "I just didn't want to be alone on my birthday."

Botan sighed, she was upset that Kirana had used the Jagan on her, but could understand where the younger girl was coming from. Everyone still wanted to see her as a little girl, which she was not. But she was still part human and kitsune and would want someone to spend her birthday with her.

"Kirana, you know I have to talk to King Enma about this don't you?" Botan asked.

"I will tell him myself. I am so sick of everyone thinking I am too young to stand up for myself. I know what I did was wrong. Why does everyone keep pretending like I'm perfect! I screw up too! I am not perfect! Sometimes I just want to be human, maybe then I would be seen as a person instead of the dangerous weapon everyone here sees me as!" Kirana said thenran cryingout of the room toward King Enma's office.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Wow! That one was a little harder to write… I hope you all understand where Kirana was coming from with this little outburst. She is not a bad person…

Hilu: Don't give everything away!

Author: I didn't I just wanted to make sure they didn't hate her! Oh well, review please. Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Author: I love this story! And I love writing!

Hilu: Yes we all know how much you love writing.

Author: Well it's fun! And it lets me use the imagination in me that runs rampant if not well controlled or exhausted!

Hilu: Well as long as you don't run rampant we will all be fine.

Author: laughs Well here is the next chapter!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Kirana ran crying to King Enma's office. When she got there she did not even wait for the ogre to tell her she could go in, she just ran in. When she got in the office King Enma looked up startled. Then he saw who it was and saw the piercing and knew why she was there.

"King Enma I screwed up! I used my Jagan on Botan. I need to be punished. You should make me work with the Reikai Tantei. Or banish me to Ningenkai, or even Makai," she said through her tears.

Enma looked thoughtful then called in the ogre and told him to have Botan gather the tear gems that were sure to be scattered all along the halls between the office and the girls room. The ogre nodded and did as he was told.

Enma turned to Kirana, "Kirana, why did you use your Jagan on Botan? I thought she was your friend… why would you use that kind of manuplitation on her?"

"Because… I was all alone on my birthday and no one here cares! To you all I am just a weapon that can't be released! But I am a person! I have feelings too! But no one cares! No one notices when I am upset! I don't even matter to my own family… they all left me…" Kirana ended her speech on a sob.

Enma nodded. He knew that this day would come. He would have to keep her in Reikai for at least one more year before the Reikai Tantei would even consider her to be a part of the team. And he knew Youko and Kurama both would be dead set against it, but if he was right the rest would want to see what she can do. And she would prove to them to be very valuable.

Turning to Kirana again he said, "Kirana, if you will behave yourself for one more year I will arrange a meeting with the Reikai Tantei, plus I will let you go to Ningenkai for your eighteenth birthday with Botan, and Kurama, and you can do whatever you like for the entire day. But no more running away. No more making everyone here worry about you because we can't find you. And most of all, you have to promise not to tell your brother about this deal we are making. Is this understood?"

Kirana looked up not believeing what she was hearing. She was going to join the Reikai Tantei. She would meet Hiei in one year! She couldn't believe her good fortune. She knew she would be able to do as King Enma asked.

"Yes, sir. I will behave and I will make sure Kurama and Youko know nothing about this. Thank you so much!" Kirana said trying not to cry again.

King Enma smiled as she left the room. This little girl had worked her way into his heart. She was like the daughter he never had. Somehow she had wormed her way into his heart and like her brother he would do anything for her. However unlike her brother he knew what was really best for her. He knew she had to be free. He knew she had to join the Reikai Tantei, and he knew that she would do anything to be seen by those around her as a person.

The next week Kurama came to see Kirana. It was hot in the palace and Kirana was in a bikini, sitting outside in the sun tanning. She was also thinking of how she would tell Youko about the piercing. She knew that once it was seen it would be Youko yelling at her not Kurama. But she was more worried about the disappointment she would see in Kurama's green eyes.

Kurama saw his sister sitting outside in the sun and that's when he saw the ring in her belly button. He was upset. Moreimmediately Youko was beyond furious. Kurama could no longer control the body Youko was out and would lash out at his disobeadent little sister.

Kirana heard him approach and knew it was Youko. She could sense the energy and she stood up quickly. She was hoping to get an explination out before he could start a tirade, because then she would not be able to get in a single word.

"Kirana! What were you thinking? I thought I told you not to get that thing. That is not appropriate for a demoness. I demand that you take it out right now! If you don't I will rip it out myself!" Youko yelled.

"Let me explain. I have already talked to King –" Kirana started before Youko cut her off.

"NO! I don't care who you talked to I told you no and that should be enough! You are only seventeen and you will listen to me! Now take it out!" Youko yelled.

"NO! I already talked to King Enma and we have everything worked out," she said quickly.

"Kirana," Youko said his voice dangerously low, "this is your last chance take it out and change your clothes."

Just then Botan came out and saw Youko and blushed, "Hey guys! Youko? What is going on. You look upset."

That's when Kirana noticed what had been going on around her. Botan liked her brother. She now knew how to make Youko see reason.

"Botan tell Youko that I already talked to King Enma about the belly button ring," Kirana said carefully.

Botan blinked, "Yes you did. Is that why Youko is upset? Youko it's not that big of a deal. In fact I don't mind. She just wanted someone to spend her birthday with her. Besides its not like its never happened before. Well, never by Kirana, but you know,"

Kirana groaned inwardly. She knew Youko would pick up on that one and start his tirade all over again this time for using the Jagan on Botan.

"WHAT! You did not use the Jagan on Botan to get that damn thing did you?" Youko roared.

"Well… yes, but like Botan said, I just wanted someone to pay attention to me," Kirana said.

"That does not matter! We went through this a long time ago and we discussed how you are not to ever use that to get your way! You did this on purpose, didn't you? You were trying to punish me for not being able to be here for your birthday weren't you?" Youko said.

"You are so conceited! No, frankly I just wanted someone to be with me on my birthday! I didn't want to be alone anymore! Don't you get it? I am not seen as a person here. I am just a tool. Apparently to you too," she finished tears gathering in her eyes as she began to run.

She transformed into the fastest form she had and knew she would outrun anyone. She made it to her room and locked the door. She began crying liquid tears running down her face and tear gems falling on the bed. That's when she remembered what she had learned about koorimes. The gems they cry are pure. Clear. Hers were a beautiful sea green. Suddenly she hated them. She hated anything that made her different. She began to cry harder not wanting to be different anymore.

Kirana sat in her room and cried with music blaring until she realized that it was Kurama knocking on her door not Youko. So she turned off the mush and let him in tears still falling all around her.

"Kirana, I am so sorry. I know you are upset with me, and I wish –" Kurama began.

Kirana interrupted him, "Why am I so different from everyone else?"

That's when Kurama noticed what she had in her hands. It was a tear gem. And it was a vibrant sea green. And then he realized why she had wanted the belly button ring. And why she thrived on things from Ningenkai. She felt like she didn't belong. Kurama walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Kirana, I wish I could make you happy. But now I know why you are so upset. I do wish I had been here for your birthday if only to prove to you how much I love you as you. I will never understand what you are feeling, but I know someone who will. And I think I will talk to King Enma and see if you can meet him. I hope that maybe you can find some of the answers you are looking for," Kurama said upset that he could not help her. He released her from the hug and headed out the door.

"Don't leave me. Kurama please don't leave me. Brother, don't leave me alone again!" Kirana said beginning to cry again.

Kurama walked back into the room and shut the door locking it and then pulled his little sister back into his arms. They sat there for a long time neither one saying a word. Kirana knew he would never understand, but she also knew that he loved her for who she was, and that was more important. She wanted to stay with him, but knew that she had to stay in Reikai for one more year. She sighed, and stood up.

"Brother, will you spar with me?" she asked quietly.

"Not with you in that," Kurama answered.

Kirana laughed, "Meet me in the usual place in fifteen minutes, and don't worry about me meeting Hiei, I don't need him I have you."

Kurama sighed, "Okay, Sis, but I will only spar on one condition."

"What is that?" she asked.

"Don't let me win," Kurama said.

As he walked out the door Kirana laughed. Then she changed and met her brother outside to begin sparring.

---------------------------------------------

Author: That was so sad! Poor Kirana!

Hilu: I know, I wish I could make her feel better, but we can't do that.

Author: I know. I just wish I could… wait I can… I am the author

Hilu: What are you going to do?

Author: walks out of the room

Hilu: What are you going to do? begins following then turns to readers Review please! Ja ne! to author What are you going to do?


	13. Chapter 13

Author: Wow I really like this story!

Hilu: I do too, but since it was your idea doesn't it sound a little cocky for you to say you like it?

Author: Hmmm… I don't know… I don't think so… it's not like I said it was the best story ever. I just said I like it. I like lots of things. I like COTA, I like you, I like pizza, and I love chocolate!

Hilu: That's not the same at all.

Author: Oh well… I don't think its cocky because you help me!

Hilu: Okay I guess that works.

Author: Well enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Kirana and Kurama spent the next few months doing mock battles and all kinds of training while he was there, and when he wasn't there Kirana was training or meditating by drawing. Kirana wanted to be ready for the meeting she would have with the Reikai Tantei. Then she realized she didn't know when she would be meeting them so she found herself outside the doors of King Enma's office.

"You can go in now," the ogre said.

Kirana took a deep breath and went in. When she saw King Enma she smiled. Then she remembered why she was there and drew her courage to her andtook a deep breath, but before she could say anything King Enma answered her question for her.

"July nineteenth, ten days after you turn eighteen, that is when you will be meeting with the Reikai Tantei," he said smiling.

"How did you know that is why I was here?" Kirana asked.

"You have grown up a lot by all the workouts you have been doing. I appreciate that you will not take advantage of my kindness. The Reikai Tantei reserve the judgment to accept you or not, and I have a feeling they will want to fight you to see what you can do," Enma said still smiling.

Kirana decided he would not answer her question, so she said goodbye and thank you and went back to work.

Several months after that it was too cold for Kurama to go outside to have any mock battles with Kirana. And he noticed how disappointed she was about it. Then he noticed that she was much stronger than she had been a few months before that and decided she had been working out. He really didn't care why he knew she needed something to do and it seemed she had grown up a lot because of the training. So most of the time spent with Kirana was planning battle strategies working her mind as well as her body and spirit.

Kirana also noticed that Botan and Kurama were getting closer. She knew now that Botan did indeed love her brother, but she was unsure how her brother felt until he accidentally spilled the beans. They were sitting studying strategies and Kirana was supposed to plan an attack for Kurama to get out of. Kirana decided to make the trap to capture the fox demon she would kidnap Botan. That was when he made the mistake that allowed Kirana to figure out that he loved the ferry girl just as much as Botan loved him.She knew she would play on this eventually, but for now she was too busy to play matchmaker.

Very soon it was July. Kirana had decided what she wanted to do with some of her time in Ningenkai. She knew Youko would not like it, but this time it didn't matter. She had already spoken to King Enma about it and he had procured her a non-driver ID for her to present to show that she was indeed eighteen. King Enma asked her to make sure her plans would not throw off her work outs, and she assured him it would not. She also decided she needed clothes to fight in for when she met the Reikai Tantei and she spoke to him about good battle attire and decided on a style and he sent the designs to a store in the mall where she would be shopping, and made sure it would be there July ninth.

Kirana was up very early on her birthday, and was ready to go in less than an hour. Botan was also ready at the same time. Now the girls had only to wait for Kurama. Botan knew all about Kirana's birthday present from King Enma both that day and ten days later. She had promised Kirana that she would be able to get the thing she wanted the most.

Kurama was there shortly after the girls were ready. He still didn't know how Kirana had convinced King Enma of a whole day in Ningenkai, but she had and he would be there as well as Botan. This made him very excited. He knew that with both girls there they would both be shopping. Botan never missed out on buying things and he wanted to see her just as happy as he knew his sister would be that day.

They left for Ningenkai and the first stop was the same place where Kirana had gotten her belly button pierced the year before. At first Kurama was a little uncertain. Then Kirana told the man she was getting her tongue pierced.

"No, you're not," Kurama said.

"You can't stop me I am eighteen," she saidtoKurama. "I am getting my tongue pierced," she said to the man behind the counter.

"May I see some ID?" the man asked her.

"Yes, of course," Kirana answered pulling out the ID King Enma had made sure she had.

"Okay if you will follow me to the back we will get this all done and I will tell you how to take care of it," the man had green hair and even more piercings than the last time Kirana had seen him.

"Kirana can I go with you? I want to see how it is done. You don't mind do you?" Botan asked.

"Of course I don't mind, if it's ok that you are back there… I mean I really don't want to be alone," she answered looking at the man with green hair.

"No if they both want to come back they can. Or if the man would rather wait out here that is fine too," he said.

Kirana looked at Botan and Kurama. She knew if Botan came back there Kurama would too. Sure enough both of them followed her to the back room. It wasn't as bad as Kirana had thought it would be, and she was glad for that. The man told her how to take care of it and she said that she would be very careful.

Then they went to the mall and both girls had a blast shopping and when they went to the store that would have the outfit King Enma had ordered made Kirana went to the desk and gave her name. The lady behind the bar asked if she would like to try it on to make sure it would fit and while Kirana was a little skeptical, Botan assured her that it would be better than they could do any adjustments and she would have the outfit in time.

After finally agreeing Kirana went to the dressing rooms and tried the outfit on. She then asked if Kurama was out there when the answer came out yes she asked him to leave she didn't want him to see it yet. So he did and she came out in the outfit. It was perfect. Botan and her both agreed. So they made the purchase and left that store.

They spent the entire day shopping and doing things that Kirana had never done. She had a great time. Then it was time to go back to Reikai. Kirana said goodbye to Kurama and decided she wanted to do some of her workouts in the new outfit she had gotten for the battles she knew she would be having in ten days. Everything moved just like she had wanted it to, in fact she even transformed and the outfit changed slightly with every different form.

Now she just had to wait. She knew the days would pass quickly and she would meet the Reikai Tantei soon. The day before the meeting Kirana was so nervous she could barely sleep. King Enma had told them they would be interviewing a new member, so that they must all be there even Genkai and the girls.

Kirana got up early that day and took a shower. She was getting ready. She knew this day would be rough for her. Then she remembered the handsome man she had seen. She knew he was Hiei, and she knew he was a hi-koorime. She knew that if anyone would be rougher on her it would be him. She also knew he would be the most likely to find fault in her, but she was ready.

Finally she was called to the room. She had on her fighting outfit and the cape she was also in human form so no one knew what she really was. They were all waiting on her gathered around King Enma. Then she saw Youko. And he saw her. Suddenly Youko knew what was going on.

"No, she won't be suited for the Reikai Tantei," Youko said forcefully.

"Yes, I will Youko. You know I will," Kirana said quietly.

"Well let's at least see what she can do," Yusuke said.

"No," Youko said.

"No, we don't need a little girl who will only get kidnapped and we will have to save," Hiei said.

Kirana's eyes flashed fire. She did not appreciate being insulted. She knew she could take the smaller demon. She knew he was a swordsman and she would beat him at his own talent.

"I am not a little girl. In fact I could beat you in a sword fight," Kirana said confidently.

"Cocky little thing isn't she," Yusuke said.

"I could defeat you aura for aura," Kirana said to the spirit detective.

"Well she is a little spitfire, but I won't fight her," Kuwabara said.

"I'll bet my spirit sword is more powerful than yours," Kirana said calmly.

"I think we should all test her and what she says, there is more to her than meets the eye," Genkai told the rest.

Kirana bowed, "I would be honored to fight you Master Genkai,"

"Well at least she seems strong, and she won't balk at fighting," Kieko said.

"Yeah, but… something is strange about her," Shizuru said.

"And as Youko knows I can use my plants faster than he could dream of," Kirana said intending to get back at her brother for the comment he made earlier, and also attempting to ignore the comment from Shizuru.

"She is to be given a chance to prove herself," King Enma said to them all.

Kirana smiled at the king. She knew he would help her with this one part. Then she would be on her own which is exactly what she wanted.

"I would rather fight with sword first, if no one objects. Hiei will you do me the honor?" Kirana asked.

"I will not go easy on you Ningen onna," Hiei said.

"Good," Kirana smiled.

Hiei jumped on the dial in front of her, "What are the rules for this since I assume it is not to the death."

"First to draw blood on the neck, chest, stomach, or head wins," King Enma said.

Hiei drew his katana and Kirana followed his example. Then the battle was started. At first it was slow both parrying as if they had all day. Gauging each others strengths. Then they got so fast that no one could keep up anymore.

"Okay, I think we need to make this more interesting since no one will win this way," Hiei said.

"Then you step back first," Kirana said blocking a thrust.

"Very well," Hiei said and stepped back.

"What's your proposal?" Kirana asked.

"Full demon forms, using all that you have in your possession. Genkai said there was more to you than meets the eye therefore you are a demoness. Full forms keeping the same rules," Hiei suggested.

"Sounds like a fair plan," Kirana said.

So Hiei transformed and took the cloth off his jagan. Then it was Kirana's turn. She closed her eyes and allowed the transformation to take over her. There was a collective gasp when she opened her eyes and grinned at the demon standing before her mouth wide open.

--------------------------------------------

Author: Whoo hoo! This is fun!

Hilu: Do you think it is wise to leave it hanging like that?

Author: Well if they kill me they won't know what will happen next so I think I'm ok.

Hilu: If you say so.

Author: Review please. Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Author: Konichiwa! … I can't think of anything to say!

Hilu: Then don't talk, just write.

Author: OK! Enjoy!

_Mental thoughts_.

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Hiei gasped, "You are a Silver Fox?"

Kirana laughed. She knew this what not what he had meant, but she was in a fully demon form, so she hoped no one would ask.

"Kirana! That is not what he meant! If you don't follow the rules I will call you out myself!" Youko said forcefully.

"_And I will be forced to kick your ass before it is your time," _Kirana threatened.

"Kirana! NOW!" Youko said.

"NO!" Kirana yelled back.

Finally Hiei caught on, "This is not your full demon form is it?"

"No, it's not," Kirana said.

"What are you scared," Hiei taunted.

"No," Kirana said.

"_I think you are. I think the little girl is afraid that her full demon form is no match for mine. However, I am curious as to how you and Youko know each other. Maybe if you tell me I will let you go,"_ Hiei taunted.

"You don't scare me," Kirana whispered.

"_Then prove it,_" Hiei said.

"FINE!" Kirana yelled.

Once more Kirana focused her power. She knew how they would react. She knew the word she would hear from the Reikai Tantei. And she knew that she would never be accepted by them. She knew that by transforming she was blowing her last chance, but she was mad now. She would teach Hiei to say she was a coward.

Opening her eyes she saw the look of surprise on Hiei's face, then she removed the warding cloth from her Jagan and saw the look increase.

"_Happy now! I hope so. And I hope you are not so scared to lose to me that you won't fight. That would be a real disappointment,_" Kirana taunted the shocked Hiei.

"_Take off the cloak,_" Hiei commanded.

"_Very well, however you will regret that command the minute I take it off,_" Kirana said.

She reached up and untied the tie at the neck of the cloak. Then she took it off and threw it off the platform where she would be fighting. All the boys gaped at her. She knew the outfit was tight and that her body had developed into something that would rival any full siren in existence.

"_I ask again, are you happy now?_" Kirana asked.

"_I think it is time to fight onna. And I will tell you that I will not go easy on you,_" Hiei said forcing his eyes off Kirana's body and on to her eyes.

Then the battle was in full force once again. No one could keep up with the pace of the battle. Both demons were so fast that even King Enma lost track of what was happening. Then just as suddenly as it hadstarted it was over. Hiei had lost. There was a small amount of blood on his stomach and King Enma declared the winner to be Kirana.

"I want my turn. Surely after whipping Hiei she won't haveas much of an aura and I can take her," Yusuke said cockily.

"_You are more than welcome to try your luck, but I warn you I will not go easy on you,_" Kirana said in his mind.

"Good, because I would hate to feel obligated to do the same," Yusuke said in reply.

He jumped up on top of the dial where Hiei had stood. He began to draw his aura around him and Kirana did the same. Her aura was a sea green and had crackles of lightening mixed in. She was not even trying and her aura was forcing Yusuke's to stay on one half of the platform.

"_Enough of play time, it's time for me to get serious,_" Kirana said.

Suddenly in a burst of energy Yusuke was thrown off the platform. Once again King Enma declared the winner to be Kirana. Kuwabara's turn was next. He climbed on top of the dial as two of his teammates had done. He allowed his spirit sword to form, and Kirana forced her energy to form a katana similar to the normal one she wielded. Then she waited. Kuwabara did nothing. Neither one moved. Youko knew this would be the tough one. Kuwabara did not want to fight the girl, but he also knew she could not make the first move.

"_What are you waiting for?_" Kirana said frustrated.

"You," Kuwabara answered.

"_You, dimwit, fight me!"_ Kirana said.

Kuwabara was just confused. They stood there for about five minutes and then Kirana turned her attention to King Enma.

"_I can't do anything if he won't cooperate. You know I can't make the first move it will go against my koorime instincts, I have to be protecting myself or my friends!_" Kirana said to the king.

"Kuwabara come talk to me and Kirana maybe you should fight Genkai before Kuwabara," King Enma suggested.

All three persons nodded and Kuwabara jumped down as Genkai jumped up. Kirana did not know what to expect from the master.

"Martial arts, with Rei, first to strike a punch that will land their opponent outside the ring wins. Sound ok to you?" Genkai asked.

"_That is fine with me Master Genkai,_" Kirana said.

"Say it out loud so they all can hear you," Genkai commanded.

"We heard her, Grandma," Yusuke said.

"_I would, but my vocal chords do not work the same in this form, Master Genkai. However I was careful to make sure my words reached all minds present. Will that be ok with you, Master Genkai?_" Kirana asked politely.

Genkai nodded, and both bowed. The fight was on. Again Kirana held back for a small amount of time, but again she used a large amount of energy and knocked Genkai out of the arena that had been set up with the older woman's Rei.

"That was a good fight. You are a good student. Whoever taught you did well," Genkai praised the younger girl.

"_Thank you very much, Master Genkai,_" she answered.

"You have earned the right to drop the master and just call me Genkai," the older woman said kindly.

"_Thank you Genkai,_" Kirana said bowing slightly.

Just then Kuwabara jumped back up into the ring. Again he drew his spirit sword, and again Kirana made a katana out of her spirit energy. They waited for about a minute when Kuwabara made the first strike. This fight took much less time than any of the others for Kirana blocked Kuwabara's first attack and drew blood on the man's stomach in the same swing. It was over, and for the fourth time that day King Enma proclaimed Kirana to be the victor.

Next it was Kurama's turn. Kirana could not wait to show up her brother. She knew she was stronger than he was, much stronger than he was. She was sincerely hoping that they would use their usual rules, and that Kurama would explain them.

Kurama jumped up on the dial, knowing that even Youko stood no chance against the younger demoness. He also knew that he would have to explain the rules of the battle mode they chose to use, because he would use this opportunity to make her use the whip.

"Same method as usual?" Kurama asked his sister.

"_Under one condition, I tell them who I am,_" Kirana said only to her brother.

"Very well," Kurama said, knowing that she would tell them who she was before the fight.

Kirana changed into her fox demon form, knowing that in that form she would be able to speak to them all out loud.

"Before we start this little escapade, I believe you all have the right to know who has beaten you all today. As I'm sure even the dimmest of you has guessed I am Kirana. And as only the most intelligent of you has assumed I know Youko. As I am sure you are all asking yourselves right now how I know Youko, I will tell you. I am his half sister, Youko Kirana. We share the same father," Kirana told the Reikai Tantei.

They all looked at Kurama. He knew he would have to explain why he had not told them about her, but for now he wanted to get the fight with his sister over with.

"The mode of battle we use is different than most. Kirana will choose my form and weapon and I will choose hers. Kirana after you," Kurama said.

"Youko form, rose whip," Kirana said defiantly.

Kurama nodded and transformed, then said, "Full form, rose whip."

Kirana nodded and changed back to herfull demonform smirking to herself. Little did Kurama know she had known this would happen and so had been practicing. Before he could disarm her quickly, and would usually win. But with all the practice she had had the last few months, she knew she could beat him quickly.

Both demons stepped forward and summoned their whips. At a signal only they knew Youko cracked his whip towards her. She jumped away quickly and used her whip to disarm him. Then she wrapped the whip around his body and he couldn't move. Once more King Enma claimed Kirana the victor. She retracted her whip and was about to jump off the stage when Youko said something to her.

"You held back earlier,"

Whipping around to face him she glared, "_Held back! Held back when!_"

"When you were fighting Hiei. Admit it you went easy on him," Youko said hoping that Hiei would want to fight again.

She had gone easy on Hiei, but she didn't want everyone to know it. However from the look in Hiei's eyes he wanted to fight her again. She knew that she would if he asked, but until then they would all have to wonder.

"_You held back huh? Well how about we try again and this time fight me for real,_" Hiei said.

"_Suit yourself. Same rules as before?_" Kirana said the last part so that everyone could hear.

"Yes, Kirana same rules," Youko said.

Both demons nodded and jumped back to the middle of the platform drawing their weapons. Hiei had noticed that every time Kirana fought she would not make the first move so he decided to wait for a few minutes and see if his theory was correct. So they waited. Neither one making the first move.

"_What's the matter Hiei? Scared of a little girl?_" Kirana taunted.

"_No trying to decide why you will not make the first move. You haven't all morning. You have always waited and let your opponent make the first move. I haven't decided if you are scared or polite, or even if you need to wait for some reason,_" Hiei's voice rang in her head.

"_That is none of your business. Perhaps you should make the move and find out,_" Kirana pointed out.

Finally Hiei made the first move. Kirana did the same thing to Hiei that she had done to Kuwabara. In one fluid motion she blocked Hiei's attack and drew blood on his stomach. For the final time that day Kirana was declared the winner.

"Well, what do you all think? Does she have a place in the Reikai Tantei?" King Enma asked them.

"She kicked my ass, I say she is in," Yusuke said calmly.

"I agree," Kuwabara said.

"I think she has great potential, and I would love to train her for the team. Plus I think she would be a good influence on them," Genkai said with a smile.

"Hn, I would rather fight with her than against her," Hiei said seemingly indifferent.

"No, she will only get hurt and distract everyone fighting," Youko said. "Does my counterpart get a vote also?"

"Yes, he is a part of the team too," King Enma answered.

"I do not think it would be wise to have a woman on the Reikai Tantei, like Youko said she would be a distraction," Kurama said not looking at his sister.

"_Four votes against two, that means I'm in right?_" Kirana asked.

"Yes, Kirana that means you are in," King Enma answered.

Kirana changed back to her human form and asked the girls if they wanted to help her pack. They said yes and that is when Kirana noticed the pretty ice apparition. She hadn't said anything before, and so Kirana didn't know anything about her. She led all three girls to her room where Botan stood waiting to hear what had happened.

"Well? What happened? Are you in?" Botan asked Kirana before she was even in the room.

"Yes, I did it!" Kirana answered and ran to give Botan a hug.

"Kieko, Yukina, Shizuru! What are you guys doing here?" Botan asked.

"We are helping Kirana pack," the little ice apparition answered.

"I'm sorry, but who is who? I'm afraid I don't know," Kirana said quietly.

"I'm Yukina," the ice maiden said.

"I'm Kieko. Yusuke is my fiancé and if he ever does anything just let me know and I will kick his ass, or you can. You did such a good job of it earlier," the shorter of the two dark haired girls said.

"I'm Shizuru. Kuwabara Shizuru. And no I'm not married to the dumbass. He's my brother," the last girl said.

"Well, it is nice to meet you all," Kirana said. "And I can pack on my own I just wanted to get to know you all better. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course we don't. We are all curious about you too," Yukina said.

So all five girls set about packing andtalking. Then they all went back out to where the boys were standing around talking and when they saw all the bags that she had they all sweatdropped.

Youko rolled his eyes, "Well if we don't help them they will never get those bags out of Reikai."

"I can carry them all, and you know it," Kirana retorted.

"Fine then carry them all," Youko said and turned away.

Yusuke, and Kuwabara each took four bags a piece. Yukina, Shizuru, Kieko, and Botan each took two. While Hiei and Kirana each picked up six a piece. They were carrying them through Reikai when a few voices rang out a taunt that had Kirana cringing.

"Hey, Mutt where are you going? Are you finally leaving? Good now the whole palace won't smell like mutt. Maybe King Enma finally got sick of her and is kicking her out. That would be nice," the voices followed her for a long while.

Kirana tried to ignore them, because she was walking next to Hiei, and she didn't want him to know how badly they were hurting her. She would not let those tears fall. She bit her lower lip trying not to cry. She bit down so hard her lip started to bleed, but nothing worked. Two tears fell to the ground.

"_What are you not telling us?_" Hiei said in her head.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Another good place to leave it! I hope I get lots of reviews! I love reviews!

Hilu: You have had sugar today haven't you.

Author: Nope, not unless you count a pop tart.

Hilu: Whatever, I still think you have had sugar.

Author: I haven't, but it is time for some sugar! YAY! Well Ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

Author: Sugar is my bestest friend!

Hilu: I thought COTA was your bestest friend.

Author: They both are duh!

Hilu: shakes head Whatever.

Author: Story time! Yay! Enjoy peoples!

_Kirana's telepathy._

_**Hiei's telepathy.**_

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

"_**What are you not telling us?"** _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**That tear gem… are youpart koorime too?"**_

"_So what if I am?"_

Kirana was about to set down her bags to pickup the gemwhen she saw Genkai pick itup and put it in her pocket. Kirana's eyes met Genkai's and pleaded with the older woman not to say anything. Genkai nodded and continued to walk behind the two demons.

"_**If you are a koorime, how come only one tear was a gem?"**_

"_Hell if I know. I am different than most demons. As I am sure you can tell,"_

"_**Why did they call you mutt?"**_

"_It doesn't matter,"_

"_**It does because they made you cry. Which I don't understand. Why does it matter what these people say they obviously don't mean anything to you,"**_

"_You wouldn't understand. You are the most likely to even come close to understanding, considering your past, but even you wouldn't understand,"_

Hiei finally gave up asking questions knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Genkai said that until the girl was trained she would live with her at the temple. So they went to the temple.

"You know you will have to train them. I will be immune, but they will not," Youko told his sister.

"_Not now you fool. I don't want even more attention drawn to me,"_

"What do you mean she will have to train us?" Yusuke asked.

"I mean she will have to train you because she is a –" Youko began.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter because I will never use that on anyone ever!" Kirana said angrily.

"You can't avoid that part of you forever Kirana!" Youko yelled.

"I can if I never use it!" she yelled back.

Suddenly silver hair turned red. Gold eyes turned green and Kurama was standing there instead of Youko.

"Kirana, you can't avoid the siren. She is there in you no matter what you do," Kurama said gently.

Everyone'seyes got huge and each one turned to Kirana. They knew now one of her biggest secrets. She had hoped no one would come to know of it. Ever since she had found out what it meant to be a siren she knew she would never tell. She was so afraid of never falling in love, or if she did for the man she fell in love with to accuse her of using the siren to get what she wanted.

"Yes, I am part siren, but no I will never use her on anyone ever! For any reason. I never sing and that is the reason. I will not! Ever!" Kirana said.

"_**So that is the reason you hide… you are afraid of her… you are not afraid of others you are afraid of what is in you."**_

"_What do you know about it! No one will ever understand what it is like to have a siren in you… I will never use her on anyone."_

"_**Why are you afraid of her?"**_

"_I'm not afraid of her. I'm afraid of what she could do. I'm afraid that because of her I will never find… nothing! What are you doing to me! Stop it! I don't want to tell you!"_

"_**Yes you do. I'm not sure why but you do want to tell me. This is something you have never shared with anyone, and yet for some reason you want to tell me. Why?"**_

"_NO! I don't want to tell you I don't want to tell anyone!"_

Suddenly a hand was laid on Kirana's arm. She looked up and saw Genkai. The older woman was looking at her curiously. That's when Kirana realized she had closed her eyes and was not paying attention to the people around her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Kirana asked.

"I said that your brother is right. You need to face the Siren. You need to be in control of her so that she does not control you," Genkai said kindly. "I will help you at first without the boys anywhere near, but eventually you will have to train them so that they get used to your voice."

Kirana closed her eyes, "Very well. I will face her."

Kirana then opened her eyes and summoned all her bags to her. She picked them all up and Genkai led her to the room she would be staying in. The girls followed and said that they would unpack for her while Genkai started her training. Kirana nodded and followed Genkai outside.

"Well get out of here! I told Kirana we would work up her courage without any of you near so get!" Genkai told the boys.

They scattered and Genkai and Kirana sat down outside underneath a tree. Genkai looked at Kirana carefully. She knew there was a lot more to this girl than meets the eye, and she planned to find out what lurked beneath her surface.

"First of all what is it about her that makes you so nervous? Why are you afraid to face her?" Genkai asked her pupil.

"I'm afraid that because of her men will accept me and I will never know if they love me or if they love her. I'm so afraid that when I finally fall in love the man I love will always doubt if he truly loves me or if the Siren did something to make him fall in love with me. I am also afraid that by accepting all the different forms of me I will be what they all called me… and no matter what I don't want to be that!" Kirana said trying not to cry.

"What do you mean what they all called you? Do you mean what all the spirits in Reikai called you when we were leaving? Are you truly afraid that the word mutt describes who you are?" Genkai asked.

Kirana cringed at the sound of that word coming out of Genkai's mouth. She knew it didn't make sense. She knew she would be laughed at, but since that day she had been more afraid of that word than anything else. There was nothing scarier than someone using that word to describe her.

"You should not give a word that kind of power over you," Genkai said to the younger girl. "But for now let us concentrate on your Siren. Bring her form out."

Kirana took a deep breath and concentrated. Slowly her siren form came out. Genkai went inside to get a mirror for the girl, knowing that she needed to face the face that scared her so much. When she came back out she told Kirana to look into the mirror.

Kirana gasped. She had not expected what she saw.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Ha ha! I will leave you hanging again. Sorry, but again I have a good place to stop. You see I want you all to keep reading and if I leave it like this you are more likely to come back and see what will happen next!

Hilu: You really should be nicer to your readers.

Author: I love my readers, I just want them to keep reading!

Hilu: I think most of them will keep reading anyway.

Author: Oh well. Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Author: Konichiwa! I am so excited to be back presenting yet another chapter to you all. My faithful readers!

Hilu: Don't scare them away!

Author: I won't they love me!

Hilu: I think they love the story not you.

Author: What do you know? Well enjoy the story!

_Singing_

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Kirana gasped. She had not expected the Siren to be so beautiful. She had clear dark blue eyes. Long sea green hair, and her features were perfect. She had known that Sirens were beautiful, but this was not what she expected. She had expected something more demonically beautiful. This looked almost human. Her ears were almost human, they were slightly pointed at the tops, and aside from her hair color and abnormally pale skin she looked human!

"Say something," Genkai commanded.

"I never expected her to look so… human," Kirana said and was astounded at how musical even her speaking voice sounded.

"Are you still afraid of her?" Genkai asked her pupil.

"Not like I was before. I am still scared that she will have some kind of effect on the people I love, but maybe not," Kirana said.

"You were expecting a more demonic beauty weren't you?" Genkai asked the young girl.

"Yes, I was," Kirana answered.

Just then Yukina came out. She looked at Kirana and smiled. For Yukina knew something that Kirana did not.

"Onee-san," she said mildly shocked.

Kirana blinked in surprise, "Why did you call me sister?"

"Sirens and Koorimes are sisters, I didn't realize that you were a siren. Something about you seems very much like a Koorime as well," Yukina said quietly.

Genkai knew that Yukina would be able to do more than she could now so she slipped away unnoticed by the two females. Genkai sincerely hoped that Yukina would be able to help Kirana get over her fear of the form that was not the one thatneeded to be feared.

"You mean Sirens are similar to Koorimes?" Kirana asked amazed.

"Yes, and you are the most beautiful Siren I have ever known," Yukina said.

Kirana blushed, "Thank you, but I'm not near as pretty as you are."

"I don't know about that, I'm not all that pretty. Kazuma tries to tell me that, but…," Yukina said quietly.

"Maybe you can help me with this… I don't know where Genkai went, but I am kind of scared of this form… I'm afraid that I will never find true love because the siren could just make someone love me," Kirana confessed.

Yukina laughed, "That is not a Siren's power. A siren can sing and that draws men to her, but it does not affect the emotions that a person has."

"Really?" Kirana asked daring to hope.

"Yeah, I know they seem like maybe it would be easier to fall in love with, but in all actuality they are not. Like the Koorimes Sirens can reproduce without the use of a male. It is kind of strange, but it works since both kinds of demon tend to stay off on their own," Yukina told the girl.

"Wow, I didn't know that. You know this form isn't as intimidating as it was before. Maybe I just needed someone in a similar predicament to help me out," Kirana said smiling.

"I hope you don't mind if I call you Onee-san. It just seems to fit since you are a siren," Yukina said.

"I think it fits better than you think it does," Kirana grinned changing to her Koorime form.

Yukina gasped, "I didn't know you were a Koorime too! You really are my Onee-san!"

"Please Yukina, Onee is fine," Kirana said.

"Then that is what you should call me as well," Yukina replied.

"Ok, Onee. I am glad I had the chance to speak to you. I think it has made all the difference," Kirana told the girl.

"I enjoyed this conversation too. Normally I am not much help to the Reikai Tantei, and I am very glad I could help you," Yukina replied.

Kirana changed back to hersiren form and went back inside with Yukina. They were looking for Genkai. Kirana wanted to start training the boys as soon as possible. She could not wait to be a true member of the Reikai Tantei.

"So, I see you have faced your fear and know that there is nothing to fear," Genkai said to Kirana.

"Yes, I have thanks to Yukina. She was such a huge help. I was hoping I could start training the boys soon. I want to get started. I can't help but think that I cannot be a true member until they are used to my voice so that I am not a threat to them at all," Kirana said to the older woman.

"You are very right. You should call them all back here with your Jagan. Tell them that I said to come and not to waste any time," Genkai said.

"Yes, Genkai," Kirana answered.

"_Boys, Genkai said to come back to the temple and not to waste any time. So hurry up!"_

"_**Who are you to tell me what to do onna!"**_

"_Well if you think you don't need to train, maybe I will leave your punishment up to Genkai."_

"_**Genkai could never dream of punishing me!"**_

"_Fine I will do it myself. Come so people don't have to know you were beat by a girl. Unless you are too scared to come."_

"_**Hn. I will come only to prove that I am not scared of you."**_

"_I'll believe it when I see it."_

Shortly after calling the boys they were all there at Genkai's temple, except Hiei. Yusuke smirked he had a feeling that Kirana would make him regret not coming.

"Well, Genkai, I don't think Hiei is coming. Shall we start training the ones here?" Kirana asked.

"Yes that is a good idea. Do you need a radio?" Genkai asked the girl.

"Do you have a CD player? I have quite a few CDs in my room that I could sing to," Kirana said.

"No, I'm afraid I do not," Genkai answered.

"Good thing I came prepared," Kurama said winking at his sister.

Kurama held up a CD player. Somehow he had known exactly what was going to happen and he had known that his sister would need a CD player. He took it outside and plugged it in for her. She went through her music and chose her favorite CD. She knew all the songs. She put the CD in the player and pushed play.

"Well scatter! It won't do any good if you are all standing right here. Just make sure you are within hearing distance," Genkai commanded the boys.

_On the eight day _

_God noticed a problem_

_For there below him, _

_Stood a cowboy alone_

_Stubborn and proud_

_Reckless and loud_

_God knew he'd _

_Never make it_

_On his own_

_So God looked out _

_All over Creation_

_And listened _

_As that cowboy prayed_

_Then God took passion and thunder_

_Patience and wonder_

_Then he sent down the best thing_

_That God ever made_

_Cowboys and Angels_

She then saw Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke coming. She kept singing, knowing that she would have to pay attention to how close they got.

_Leather and lace_

_Salt of the earth_

_Needs Heavenly grace_

She stopped singing. Hiei was close enough that he could reach out and touch her. All three boys stopped. Then they all blinked. Hiei glared at her and Yusuke just grinned.

"Wow, didn't think you could get me out here since I have a fiancé, but hey that just means you are that good," Yusuke said walking away again.

"How come Kurama is not here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because he is my brother. I would hope he would not be lured by my voice," Kirana said.

"Hn," Hiei said as he took off.

Kirana shook her head and Kuwabara left. She decided to wait for the next song to make sure they all had time to get a good distance away. She also decided she liked to sing. She knew she wouldn't do it often, but she enjoyed it. The next song began and as soon as the words started Kirana began to sing again.

_She dropped her boy at school on time_

_One less worry on her mind,_

_Now it's off to work and on the radio_

_Comes an old familiar song_

_Then the DJ's voice comes on_

_And said he's back in town tonight_

_For one last show._

_Her eyes well up with tears_

_God could it be it's been ten years_

_Since that autumn night outside the county fair_

_When two strangers shared a night_

_And in the darkness found a light_

_That to this day is still alive and burning there._

_He asked her twice to come along_

_Then he said goodbye at the break of dawn._

_'Cuz you cant hold back the wind_

_And if its meant to be again_

_Than someday he'll find his way back to her arms._

Again the girl stopped. Hiei was once again the closest to her within arms length. Yusuke and Kuwabara were each a few feet behind him. This time no one said anything they all just left and made sure to go far enough that they might stand a chance at fighting it.

Kirana waited for them all to be gone and started singing again.

_Some day he'll tell her bout the money he hid_

_And someday she'll tell him that the boy is his kid_

_For right now their both in love_

_The only thing their thinking of_

_Is that their finally where their hearts have always been._

This time only Hiei was there, she would have kept singing, but the song was over. Hiei approached her looking down at her. She was sitting under a tree close enough to the shrine that she could hear the music coming from the player.

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_

"_Because you have to get used to my voice."_

"_**I am immune to you."**_

"_Sure you are… that's why you have been the first one here every time I sing."_

"_**I just wonder why you are singing."**_

"_Sure you are."_

Then Genkai came out, "Have you decided that training is over?"

"No, Genkai, Hiei asked me a question," Kirana said.

"_**Blame it all on me why don't you."**_

"_It is your fault. I would have kept singing if you hadn't asked me a question. Now go and I will continue to train you."_

"_**Hn."**_

Hiei walked off and Kirana started the song over again. She hoped Genkai was not mad at her, but she would deal with that later. For now she had the upper hand when it came to the fire demon. She began singing again.

This went on for quite a while, Yusuke was getting better at asjusting to Kiranas voice, and even Kuwabara was better at it then Hiei. Kirana wondered if there was a reason this was harder for the fire demon, but that thought was quickly put from her mind when Yukina came out and called for Hiei.

The fire demon came out and that's when Kirana noticed what was so familiar about the Koorime. She was Hiei's sister!

"_**Say anything Onna and I will kill you."**_

"_She doesn't know?"_

"_**No and she doesn't need to know."**_

"_Who the hell are you to keep that from her? She has every right to know her brother!"_

"_**Onna keep your tongue, or I will cut it out."**_

"_Why are you keeping this from her?"_

"_**Because it is the best thing for her."**_

Hiei jumped up in a tree and disappeared. Kirana wondered why he claimed that not knowing her brother was the best thing for her.

"_**It just is Onna. It would be cruel to tell her it was me. I am a murderer and a thief, and the forbidden child. Yukina would be better off not knowing that her brother is me."**_

"_I can't help but see things from Yukina's point of view. I don't know what I would have done if Youko had been around and not told me he was my brother. Well I would have known thanks to the Jagan, but ifI hadn't known I would have wanted him to tell me. He was so scared that I would not accept him because he was a thief, but he is my brother and I love him. I am sure Yukina would feel the same. Not that it is any of my business, but I would love to protect my Onee."_

"_**Why are you calling her Onee?"**_

"_We discovered that because of my unique heritage we are more like sisters than we realized. I am part Koorime, and part siren. She also wants me to feel at home here, so she started calling me Onee-san and I told her to drop the honorific I didn't need it so she said that if she would do that I would have to call her Onee too. Not that I mind she is so sweet that I think it would be easy to befriend her."_

"_**Do you really think she would accept me?"**_

"_I know she would. But would you like me to talk to her?"_

"_**Would you do that for me? I have done nothing for you, why would you want to help me?"**_

"_You remind me of someone… someone I care for a lot. Plus like I said, I love Onee. I would do anything for her. And I would have wanted someone to help Kurama if he had had a hard time telling me who he was."_

Then she left to go find Yukina. She found her in the kitchen making tea. Kirana helped her with it and all the while she was asking her questions.

"I can sense some kind of sadness in you Onee. Why are you sad?" Kirana asked.

"Well, I had meant to ask you earlier, but I was nervous," Yukina began.

"You don't need to be nervous around me. What is it?" Kirana asked.

"Well, I am not all Koorime. I am half something else, and I have a twin brother out there somewhere, but I don't know how to find him," Yukina said.

"And you want me to help?" Kirana asked.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Yukina said.

"Yukina, would you care if your brother was short of perfect? Would you care if he had led a questionable past if he had been willing to change for you?" Kirana asked.

"No, I just want to know my brother," Yukina said.

"The reason I was asking is maybe he is afraid to come forward because he is afraid of how you will react. I know Kurama was a little scared to admit what he had been in the past. I know I didn't care, and I was pretty sure you wouldn't either, but I just wanted to know," Kirana said quietly. "Well I am going to go for a walk, I have some thoughts I need to sort through."

"Okay, you will be back in time for dinner won't you?" Yukina asked.

"Of course I will, Onee," Kirana said with a smile.

Kirana walked out the door and began walking around calling for Hiei in her mind. She made it all the way to the small pool in the back of the shrine before Hiei dropped down beside her. She didn't even jump she had sensed him for some time and knew he would be coming soon.

"_**Well?"**_

"_I know that you will not believe me unless you see the memory of the talk for yourself, so here it is."_

Kirana sent the memory of her talk with Yukina to Hiei. She knew he would need to be alone with these new thoughts, but she would leave a piece of advice for him before she left.

"_She wants her brother very badly. It is beginning to eat her up inside. If you plan to say something I would do it soon before she becomes bitter."_

Then Kirana was gone leaving Hiei to his turbulent thoughts.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Well I hope that update will keep people happy for some time!

Hilu: I hope so too. You have some good ideas that are really funny for the next few chapters, and if your readers kill you they will never know what is going to happen.

Author: They won't kill me! They all love me! Or at least like the story and are curious as to where I am going! Well Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 17

Author: Now it is time for the real fun to begin!

Hilu: You always seem to want to give away your plans. Why?

Author: I am not giving away anything! Just the fact that this chapter will be fun! Well enjoy!

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

_singing_

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

Kirana went back to the temple. She had things to do. She began to train. She drew her sword and fought with an imaginary sparring partner. She knew Hiei would do the right thing. She knew he would tell Yukina who he was. So now she could play matchmaker. She grinned to herself. She would love to have Botan for a sister. She knew how much her brother loved the ferry girl and she knew how much Botan loved her brother. She just wasn't sure how she was going to do this.

"_**Watch it onna. You could kill someone by not paying attention!"**_

"_Oops sorry, Hiei. I was thinking."_

"_**I could see that much. What were you thinking about? I heard Youko and Botan, but that is all. Do you have some sort of evil plan to make the fox see how much he loves the ferry onna."**_

"_And vice versa. They are in love, but neither one will tell the other, so they both believe that their feelings are not returned. Did you tell Yukina?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_And? What did she say?"_

"_**She said she knew you would find her brother for her. And she also said for me to thank you for both of us. You were right. I'm not sure how you know Yukina so well, but you did. So thank you. I'm not sure how I will make it up to you but I will."**_

"_I know how you could make it up to me."_

"_**How?"**_

"_Help me with Botan and my brother. And spar with me."_

"_**I will spar with you, but matchmaking is beneath me."**_

"_But if you help me it will be done faster. Please? I will help you train to my voice and won't tell anyone you are struggling with it."_

"_**If you do not mention this conversation again I will help. I don't know why your voice gets to me, but it does. That is not the point. What is your plan?"**_

"_Well they need to spend some time just the two of them. But I'm not sure how to manage that."_

"_**You get Botan to the pond and I will get Kurama."**_

"_Perfect! And we can set up a romantic picnic…this is so exciting!"_

"_**I just want the fox to do something."**_

"_When?"_

"_**Tomorrow. Noon."**_

"_Done! See you later. Oh and your training will be at midnight… at the pond… don't be late!"_

"_**Hn."**_

Kirana went inside to help Yukina with dinner, but the second she walked into the kitchen Yukina threw herself at the younger girl and was crying. Kirana knowing what was going on simply wrapped her arms around her friend and endured the profuse thanks.

"How can I make it up to you?" Yukina asked.

"_Can you keep a secret?"_

"Yes," she said confused.

"_Come with me."_

The two girls went far enough to be out of earshot of the fox demon and the ferry girl.

"_I need you to make a picnic lunch for me tomorrow. It has to be romantic. Strawberries finger sandwiches roses, stuff like that. Can you do that for me?"_

"Sure, but why?"

"_Well I have a plan to get two of our friends to admit how they feel about each other."_

"Okay, what time do you want it ready?"

"_Noon, and make sure there is only enough for two people."_

"Okay," she said.

Then both girls walked back to the temple and fixed dinner. They all sat around the table eating and Kirana had never felt so much a part of a family. She was so happy. She had plans to make her brother and her best friend happy and she was getting to become closer to the handsome fire demon. She could not wait for that night. She would be at the pond early, and she would wait for the fire demon to make his appearance. Then she would train him. She could not wait.

That night at eleven thirty Kirana snuck out of her window. She had gotten about three feet away from the temple when she heard a voice.

"You should not go wandering around at night by yourself, Kirana. Take someone with you," Genkai said from the shadows of the temple.

"I will be fine Genkai. I can't sleep so I thought I would go for a walk," she said hoping that the woman wouldn't ask questions.

"Call Hiei and make him walk with you. I can sense him near here, and he is up. He will walk with you. I do not need my pupil wandering off on her own and getting hurt," Genkai said firmly.

"Of course. I will call him now," Kirana said trying to appease the old woman.

"I will stay until he arrives," Genkai said.

Kirana smiled and called for Hiei.

"_**What are you afraid you will get lost on the way to the pond?"**_

"_No, Genkai saw me leaving and told me that I can't leave without an escort, so unless you would like an audience you should come here and walk with me."_

"_**How did you get caught? I'm coming."**_

"_Thank you."_

"_**Hn."**_

Hiei came to the temple and Genkai left. Then the two demons left to go to the pond. When they got there Kirana asked if he knew why it was so hard for him to resist the pull of her voice.

"_**If I knew don't you think I would have done something by now Onna?"**_

"_I was just asking."_

"_**Hn. Let's just get started.**_

They spent the next few hours with Kirana singing quietly and Hiei approaching her until she stopped singing. She had been singing for about three hours, and she finally lost track of Hiei.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you_

_I feel you_

_That is how I know you_

_Go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you_

_Go on_

_Near far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that _

_The heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

Suddenly Kirana felt Hiei he was close, but she couldn't see him. She had no idea where he was, and while she did not want to take the chance of Hiei doing something he would regret she did want to make sure he was getting used to her voice. So she decided that damn the consequences she was going to keep singing. She was hoping that he would touch her. She wanted him to touch her. She knew how she felt, and she wanted him to touch her. So she kept singing.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a life time_

_And never let go till_

_We're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my live will always go on_

_Near far_

_Wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does_

_Go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door_

_And you're here in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on._

Suddenly she felt Hiei wrap his arms around her waist. She stopped singing abruptly. She could barely breathe. It just felt so… right.

Hiei's arms tightened for a second, then were gone. She almost stumbled backwards, but didn't. She turned around getting ready to apologize, when she saw his eyes. They were glowing.

"_**Why did you sing that song?"**_

"_I don't know… it just came to my head so I sang it. I'm sorry I couldn't tell where you were…I'm sorry."_

"_**Why are you sorry?"**_

"_I…I didn't mean to lose track of where you were…I …"_

"_**How do you do this to me… I have known a few sirens, and they have never had this effect on me… how is that you do?"**_

"_I…I don't know…I am so sorry I lost track of where you were."_

"_**I have always been able to force the Jagan to block out the sound of the voice, but I can't block yours. Is it the Jagan? We're done for now… go back to the temple."**_

"_Okay."_

Once Kirana was gone, Hiei started thinking about how she could have caused him to react the way he did. He wanted her, but he knew that it would not be a good idea… he was best friends with Kurama, and didn't want to screw it up. But he couldn't get her out of his mind especially since he had come out of that last daze with her in his arms. It had just felt… right.

"**Do you care for her?" **

**No, that is stupid. She is just a baka onna. I barely know her. **

"**But she helped you tell Yukina… and that song… and the feel of her in your arms."**

**No, I won't think like this. I don't need a baka onna. **

"**But she isn't stupid I mean look at her plan with Kurama and Botan. It was hard for you to tell that the fox loved the ferry onna."**

**No! It is just her damn voice… I don't need anyone.**

"**But she is so pretty."**

**No she isn't she is just an onna.**

"**What no baka this time?"**

**Shut up I don't need you! And I don't need her.**

"**Suit yourself, but you care for her. You may even love her… look into it."**

The next day Kirana and Hiei acted like nothing had happened. They went about with the plan for Kurama and Botan. Kirana asked Yukina to put the basket over by the pond. She did and Kirana convinced Botan to go for a walk with her, while Hiei convinced Kurama to spar with him.

When both groups made it to the pond Kirana and Hiei had the other two talking about each other. When they saw each other they blushed.

"Look it's a picnic! Looks like someone was planning a lunch. And lookie it's lunch time!" Kirana said, looking at the food and flowers spread out on the blanket. "Looks like there is only enough for two. Good thing I have already eaten!"

"Me, too. I guess we will let you two eat. I will spar with Kirana. I need to be able to beat her soon anyway. Enjoy!" Hiei said as him and Kirana slipped out of the clearing towards another one where they could train.

"Well, maybe we should check and make sure nothing is wrong with it," Botan said nervously.

"Nothing is wrong with it Botan. Kirana and Hiei planned this. This basket belongs to Genkai. I am hungry, perhaps you will share this lunch with me?" Kurama asked her.

"Okay. I am kind of hungry too," Botan said blushing.

Kurama fixed them each a plate impressed at the effort Hiei and Kirana had made to make the lunch very romantic. The roses were all the brightest red possible and the food was all finger foods and there were strawberries dipped in chocolate and whipped cream.

The two sat there eating enjoying the others company. Finally the romantic environment got the better of the fox demon. He looked over to Botan and realized for about the hundredth time how beautiful she was.

Finally he gathered his courage to him, "Botan?"

"Yes," she answered.

"There is something I want to tell you," Kurama said.

"What is it Kurama. You know you can tell me anything," Botan said smiling.

"Botan, I have fallen in love with you. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, but I thought you had a right to know that I love you," Kurama finished blushing.

"You... what?" Botan asked not believing her ears.

"I love you," Kurama said again looking into her eyes.

"Oh Kurama, I love you too," Botan said throwing herself in the fox demons arms.

Kurama wrapped his arms around Botan, not believing his good fortune. She loved him too. She had said that she loved him too. Gently he tipped her head back and kissed her softly.

"We will have to thank Kirana and Hiei for this," Botan said looking up at the love of her life.

"And I have the perfect way how to thank my little sister," Kurama said grinning mischievously.

"And how is that?" Botan asked.

"Give her a sister-in-law and a niece or nephew soon," Kurama said green eyes flashing gold for a minute.

Botan blushed, "Are you asking what I think you are asking?"

"Youko and I are asking you to be our mate. Please say yes. We both love you so much. Will you be our mate?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Botan said laughing.

Suddenly Kurama's red hair turned silver and his beautiful green eyes were gold. Youko kissed Botan passionately. Then he moved his mouth to her neck and after kissing her gently bit her neck, sinking his fangs into her soft skin. Carefully he licked up the blood and grinned at Botan.

"I love you Botan. And I will never leave you," Youko said before capturing her mouth once more in a passionate kiss.

---------------------------------------------

Author: YAY! I love happy endings…

Hilu: This is not the end though.

Author: I know but it's the end of the chapter… and it is so happy… I love it!

Hilu: Just don't start crying.

Author: I won't… this time. Well Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Author: Konichiwa! I love being able to have another chapter for you all so soon… especially since I left you where I did! I am sooo happy!

Hilu: Why don't you just get started so they can read what is going to happen.

Author: Good idea Hilu… Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Kirana was training Hiei and had been for about two hours when they heard someone approaching. Kirana scanned the area and sensed Botan and Kurama. Quickly she drew her katana and Hiei followed her example beginning to spar with her.

"Hey, you two take a break… Botan and I need to thank you," Kurama said.

"Thank us for what?" Kirana said feigning innocence.

"Nice try, Sis, but that wont work. Hiei, thank you so much for the hand you played in my sister's escapade. If you don't mind though, Botan and I would like to speak to her alone. Don't worry your turn is soon," Kurama said, before changing into Youko.

"Hn," then he took off.

Kirana re-sheathed her sword and looked at the two. That's when she saw it. Youko had marked Botan!

"OH MY GODS! I never thought you would mark her so soon!" Kirana exclaimed running over to her brother and her new sister. "I am so happy for you two!"

Botan wrapped her arms around her friend whispering, "Thank you so much. You know I love your brother, and you know I love you right?"

"Well duh… I wouldn't have played cupid if I didn't know you two loved each other," Kirana said laughing.

"Kirana, I want to thank you for convincing us to admit how we feel towards Botan. I'm not sure if we would have done it if you hadn't done what you did," Youko said pulling his sister into a hug.

Kirana leaned into her brother, "Youko, you are a huge baby, and I know it. I knew if I could get roses and a few other things in that basket you would be forced to tell Botan how you felt."

Youko gently kissed his little sister's forehead. Then he changed back to Kurama. Kurama looked at the little girl in his arms and realized she wasn't as little as she had been.

"Kurama, you know that no matter how old I get I will always be you little sister. Don't worry about it. I always look up to you no matter how much stronger I am than you. I mean you are pratically a giant to me," Kirana said giggling.

Kurama laughed and followed Youko's example and hugged Kirana to him. Then he pulled back and kissed her forehead. Smiling he walked over to Botan and put his arm around her.

"You are too smart for your own good sometimes," Kurama said to his sister.

"You had better go tell Hiei. He is probably wondering. Oh and I'm not sure if I can keep this a secret so I will stay here. Once you tell everyone send Hiei after me!" Kirana said honestly.

Kurama laughed and agreed. Then he went to tell his best friend of the development between himself and the love of his life. He knew that his sister had a big mouth especially when she was excited. They told Hiei and got many congratulations and then they went back to the temple and made the announcement. Then Hiei disappeared. Youko was curious about how much time his friend was spending with his sister, but thought nothing of it, he was too busy enjoying his beautiful mate.

Hiei found Kirana in the clearing they had been in earlier. She hadn't noticed him and he took his time watching her. She was fighting with an imaginary partner again. She moved so fluidly. He was amazed with the strength her small frame contained. For a while he just watched her.

Kirana finally got sick of fighting imaginary foes and decided she would sing, after all she did love it. There was something so soothing about it. So she began to sing. She sang the same song she had been singing the night beforewhen she had lost track of the fire demon. She remembered how he had wrapped his arms around her and she tried not to sigh. Then she felt it again. Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She stopped singing again and the arms didn't move. She looked down. It was Hiei. There was no mistaking the rightness of being in his arms. When he still did not move his arms from around her she was worried.

"_Hiei?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_**Yes."**_

"_Okay."_

"_**Why?"**_

"_Because you are still holding me."_

Suddenly the warmth at her back was gone. This time she did stumble backwards. Again two strong arms wrapped around her preventing her from falling. Then he slowly removed his arms from around her.

"_**Why did you almost fall?"**_

"_I…I don't know."_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_**How do you do this to me?"**_

"_I don't mean to."_

"_**I know… I'm not sure how I know but I do."**_

"_Hiei?"_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_Never mind."_

"_**What is it Onna?"**_

"_It's nothing important."_

"_**Onna?"**_

"_Yes, Hiei?"_

"_**What were you going to ask me?"**_

"_Nothing."_

Kirana looked up at the fire demon standing a few inches from her. His eyes were beautiful. She knew she did not stand a chance with him, but in her dreams she could see him lowering his mouth to hers… or maybe it wasn't a dream. Was he going to kiss her?

Slowly Hiei lowered his mouth to hers. She was so beautiful. Maybe if he just kissed her once he would be ok. Maybe if he could just kiss her once he would be able to tune out her voice.

Softly Hiei's lips touched Kirana's. He gently put his arms around her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. He groaned running his tongue along her bottom lip. Her mouth opened to his and he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

He tasted so good. She pulled down on his head just a little. She ran her fingers through his hair. It was so silky. She didn't ever want this kiss to end.

Suddenly Hiei pulled away and backed up. Blinking he touched his lips. What had he done? He had just kissed his best friend's little sister, only he couldn't think of her like that anymore. She wasn't Kurama's sister. She was Kirana. His Kirana. No he couldn't think like that.

Kirana blinked. Why had he pulled away? Then he was looking at her. He stepped closer to her again and lowered his lips to hers. This time the kiss was more passionate. Finally he pulled away when neither one could breathe anymore.

"_**Kirana, I think I know why I cannot resist your voice."**_

"_Why are you worried about that Hiei?"_

"_**I think I can't ignore your voice because I want to hear it. I want to feel that pull."**_

"_What do you mean Hiei?"_

"_**Kirana I… I think I…"**_

---------------------------------------------

Author: ok that's all for now –ducks flying objects– hey now don't break me or I will not be able to write again.

Hilu: You keep leaving them with cliffhangers.

Author: Oh! Heh heh… review please. Ja ne!


	19. Chapter 19

Author: Konichiwa! Well I will finally relieve you all of the dramatic pause here... that is if you want me to.

Hilu: They want you to.

Author: Okay. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

Hiei stepped back, **_"Kirana, I… I think I…"_**

"Hiei, Kirana. Where the hell are you two? You better not be making out!" Yusuke yelled.

Both demons jumped and started walking toward the detective. Kirana couldn't help but wonder what Hiei was talking about. He wanted to feel the pull of her voice. Did that mean that he loved her. No she wouldn't let herself think like that. She wouldn't get her hopes up just to have them dashed.

"What is it Yusuke?" Kirana asked the detective when they caught up to him.

"Grandma insists on more training. Where were you two?"

"Training," they both said at the same time.

"Ah, I see. Trying to get ahead of us in the resisting of her voice are you Hiei?" Yusuke said.

"No, we were sparing with swords baka," Hiei told the detective.

"Well let's start training," Kirana said cheerfully.

They spent about two hours training. Hiei had an even harder time than before resisting her voice. Both were getting frustrated with the lack of progress. And they were not the only ones. Kuwabara and Yusuke could now effectively resist her voice.

"What is your problem shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.

"Your ugly face," the shorter demon replied.

"Stop it both of you! This is not helping anyone!" Kirana said frustrated with the boys for fighting.

"You are right. I have a feeling extra practice is in order for Hiei," Genkai said.

Hiei and Kirana groaned. Kirana's throat was beginning to get sore, and Hiei was getting sick of not being able to control himself around the girl. Then Kirana yawned.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Hiei asked smirking.

"I'm fine," she retorted.

"_**Maybe we should make our late night meetings shorter, or during the day. It seems like you are too much human for your own good."**_

"_I said I am fine!"_

"**_You are yawning again. Youko would kill me if he knew I had you out alone with me in the middle of the night,"_** he said suggestively.

"_You wish!"_

"_**After this afternoon I would say so do you."**_

Kirana blushed. How could he make light of what had happened between them? Hadn't he felt it too? What had he been about to say when Yusuke showed up? Would she ever understand the fire demon?

"Perhaps you should get some sleep. I think your midnight walk was not good for you Kirana," Genkai suggested.

"Perhaps," Kirana conceded.

She then went back into the temple and laid down in the room she had been given. She would try not to think about the fire demon. She didn't need him. She could do fine on her own. She didn't love him. She didn't. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Kirana said.

Yukina entered the room. She looked at the pretty demoness laying in the bed. And suddenly she knew. Kirana loved Hiei.

"Kirana, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Yukina asked.

Kirana gasped, "What do you mean?"

"You should just tell Hiei that you love him. He is so sweet I'm sure he would be nice about it," Yukina said.

"I don't want him to be nice about it. I want him to love me too," she said quietly.

Yukina walked over to the bed and sat down, "I know you do, but with Hiei he needs a little prodding. Like you did with him telling me. He just needs someone to help him with how he feels. He's not used to having emotions."

"Yukina, that is sweet, but he doesn't love me. He doesn't," Kirana said quietly.

"Do you know for sure?" Yukina asked.

"I'm as sure as I am going to be," Kirana answered.

"Okay, I will let you sleep now. I will wake you up for dinner," Yukina said.

"Thank you," Kirana replied quietly.

Yukina knew that her time of playing innocent was over. She had to help her brother. She knew he loved the pretty demoness, but she also knew he needed help realizing it. Then it hit her. She would have to have help. Not Youko though he would not like it. But Yusuke and Kieko. Maybe even Kazuma. Yeah, they would help.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Muahhahahaha! I know I am evil.

Hilu: You better duck.

Author: Ducks! Where! – gets knocked in the head with a flying object-

Hilu: Since the author is currently incapacitated, I will say her line. Review please Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20

Hilu: Lucky for you all she is still unconscious. So I will start this story.

Author: - groans -

_Singing_

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

Yukina made sure all her ideas were in her head before she asked Yusuke and Kieko if she could talk to them. They said yes and the three of them met by the pond. Yukina knew she had to be able to talk them into this, and she was pretty sure she knew how.

"Look, I know this will come as a shock to you, but I'm not quite innocent. I am probably almost as bad as you are Yusuke. But I do care about my brother and Kirana. And they are in love, but Hiei doesn't realize it and Kirana doesn't believe she can be loved. I know the best way to get Hiei to come around, but I cant do it alone. And I was wondering if you two would help me," Yukina said.

Yusuke looked at the koorime and smiled, "What do you want me to do?"

Kieko looked from her friend to her fiancé not sure what to do. She was not prepared for that kind of speech from the koorime. She wanted to help, but she was in shock.

"Please Kieko. It won't work if you don't help too," Yukina said worried about her friend.

"Of course I will help. What do you need us to do?" Keiko said.

"Good. First I need to stage a big fight between the two of you. Big enough for a breakup… Yusuke, you have to be caught looking at Kirana. Kieko looking at Hiei. I know it will be hard but you have to make it believable. They have to believe that you two are in love with the one they want. Do you think you can do it?" Yukina said hoping she wouldn't have to call in a favor from Jin.

"I think I can," Kieko said unsure.

"It won't be hard looking at Kirana, but making her believe I don't love Kieko that I love her… not to mention Hiei… but I will do my best," Yusuke said.

Yukina grinned. Her plan was going to work. She was going to help make her brother and the pretty demoness very happy indeed.

They talked for a while longer deciding that dinner that night would be the best time for them to start looking at the demon they were supposed to and three days later the big fight.

That night at dinner Kirana noticed Yusuke watching her. She also noticed Kieko watching Hiei. She didn't think much about it. Yusuke was strange. But she sincerely hoped the two weren't having problems. She had been under the impression that they had been in love for a long time.

Kirana was not the only one to notice the staring. Hiei could feel Kieko's eyes on him, but every time he looked over she blushed and looked down at her food. Then he noticed the detective watching Kirana.

**Hmmm… maybe I will just strangle him.**

"**What!"**

**NO… what am I thinking.**

"**You are thinking that he is looking at your demoness."**

**No I'm not. He can look at whomever he wants.**

"**Kieko keeps looking at you. Maybe she has the hots for you."**

**Shut up!**

"**You know I'm right."**

**NO! The Ningen girl is in love with the detective.**

"**Doesn't mean she isn't looking for fun elsewhere."**

**SHUT UP!**

"**Fine suit yourself."**

That's when he realized that everyone was watching him. Even the detective. Quickly he got up and left the table. He couldn't believe he had lost control. What had he done? He didn't want to know. Quickly he made his way to the clearing where he had kissed Kirana. He needed to clear his head.

"I'm getting a little tired. If you all will excuse me I think I am going to go to bed now," Kirana said trying not to glare daggers at Kieko.

Once the two demons left everything was quiet. Yukina was impressed with how well her plan was going. Kieko and Yusuke were good. Everyone noticed the two of them looking at the two demons that had left. Shortly after Hiei and Kirana left so did Kurama and Botan. Followed by Kuwabara.

"Okay you guys did good tonight!" Yukina said to her friends.

"Really do you think so? I mean Hiei makes me so nervous I couldn't keep looking at him when he looked at me," Kieko said worried that she had screwed up her friends plan.

"No that was perfect," Yukina said excitedly.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow," Yusuke asked getting into the role.

Yukina then told them both the plan for the following day. Then they all three retired for the night. Little did they know someone had been listening and was making plans of her own to help the plot being made.

The following day everyone was up early since they had all gone to bed early the night before. Genkai pulled Yusuke aside telling him to work training Kirana. She was hoping that the girl would be a good study.

"Plus it will be good experience for you. You need to learn how to train. So train Kirana," Genkai said keeping her plans for the plot a secret.

"Sure, no problem," Yusuke said gulping.

Once Yusuke had gone to train with Kirana Genkai pulled Hiei and Kieko aside. Telling them that she thought Kieko should know how to defend herself she told Hiei to train Keiko on the katana.

"Why can't the detective train her?" Hiei said not wanting to waste his time on the ningen.

"Because he is training with Kirana, and you are better with a katana than Yusuke could ever hope to be," Genkai said.

Hiei growled. The detective was getting too friendly with Kirana as far as he thought. And he didn't want to spend time with the ningen. She kept looking at him funny. He didn't like it.

Now with that taken care of time to take care of her little plot forming guest. Genkai had her own plot for yet another pairing. She would make sure that Yukina and Kazuma got together before Hiei and Kirana.

"Yukina?" Genkai called.

"Yes, Genkai?" Yukina answered.

"Will you please call Kazuma? I have a job for him," Genkai told the young girl.

"Okay," she said and went to the phone and called Kazuma.

Kuwabara was there in record time. Genkai pulled him aside and told him to train Yukina. She said that if he planned to marry her he had better teach her to defend herself so that she would not be in danger when someone was looking to hurt him. Kuwabara readily agreed and told Yukina what he was going to do and led her to the dojo and began teaching her how to defend herself.

Genkai smiled to herself. Soon the Reikai Tantei would settle down some. She knew her plan would work. She was glad she didn't have to do it all herself, she was glad for the new demoness. She hadn't known what to do about Hiei. She was also thankful that her little koorime wasn't as innocent as she had pretended to be.

"Yukina, you have to try to punch the bag," Kuwabara said gently.

"But Kazuma you will always protect me. I don't need to know this. You will always protect me," Yukina said trying to pretend to be innocent still.

"But my little snow flake, what if I am not here to protect you? I would hate for you to get hurt because you couldn't even protect yourself," Kuwabara said.

Yukina was getting frustrated. She knew how to protect herself. When she was getting kidnapped by a male she would kick him in the groin, and a woman she would pull her hair out. She was not as weak as Kuwabara thought.

"Please my little snow ball," Kuwabara tried again.

Finally Yukina could not take it anymore. She kicked the bag as hard as she could in the exact area that would have been a man's groin. She felt so much better now. Then she realized what she had done.

"Kazuma, was that good?" Yukina said trying to cover up her slip.

"Yukina, you did that on your own. Didn't you?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, I did. You see Kuwabara, I know how to protect myself. I appreciate you trying to help me, but I can do it," Yukina said.

"You called me Kuwabara," Kuwabara said dumbfounded.

Yukina could have hit herself in the head. She could not believe what she had just done. Well she should have known. She should have known that once she was herself to one of the gang she would keep slipping up.

"Yes, I did. Kuwabara?" Yukina said.

"Yes?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do you love me?" Yukina asked.

"Why, yes, my little snow flake I do," Kuwabara admitted.

"Then kiss me," Yukina said.

"What?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Kiss me," she said again.

"But, Yukina –" Kuwabara began.

But he never had a chance to finish this sentence, because Yukina kissed him. Finally Kuwabara began to kiss her back. After a few minutes they separated both breathing heavily. Yukina took Kuwabara's hand and led him into the temple where they would not be interrupted. She would have her way. She would make Kuwabara her mate. She loved him and he loved her. She knew Hiei would not like it, but for once she was going to get what she wanted.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Okay now people please be nice this time. I finally woke up and saw Hilu writing. Then I took over again with him making comments on how to make things flow – mutters under breath – not that I needed it.

Hilu: Well I think this chapter went well. We are almost finished now right?

Author: Maybe… review please Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21

Author: Yay! Time for more fun!

Hilu: Yup lots and lots of fun. I hope the audience appreciates your humor.

Author: I think they will. Well enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

Kirana knew what Genkai wanted. She wanted Yusuke to learn how to teach. But that was not working. Yusuke couldn't take his eyes off her ass long enough to teach her anything. Finally he decided to teach her how to punch differently. He showed her how to do it before stepping back to let her try. When she did it wrong she thought he was going to show her again, but instead he came up behind her and took her hand in his. Going through the motion with her he didn't release her hand when the motion was through.

"_Umm… Yusuke?"_

"Yes Kirana?" he replied.

"_You still have my hand."_

"Oh, sorry about that," he said grinning and winking.

Kirana ignored that and punched the bag again. This time she knew she had done it right. She was expecting Yusuke to tell her she had done it right and show her something else. Unfortunately that was not what Yusuke had in mind.

"You did it!" Yusuke cried pulling Kirana into a tight hug.

"_Yusuke!"_

"What is it Beautiful?" Yusuke said winking again.

"_Yusuke, what is wrong?"_

"Nothing Baby," he said cockily.

"_Okay, just show me something else, Okay?"_

"Whatever you say Babe," Yusuke replied with another wink.

Kirana was beginning to get frustrated. But that was nothing compared to the frustration Hiei was having. He had tried several times to show Keiko how to hold the katana, but she just couldn't do it.

"If you stood behind me and moved my hands to the right place. Maybe then I could do it right," Kieko suggested.

In his own mind Hiei scowled. This girl was getting on his last nerve. But maybe she was right. Maybe if he could just get her to hold the damn thing right he could be done with her.

"Fine, Onna. We will try that, but if it doesn't work, you are on your own," Hiei said.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her placing her hands on the right place on the sword. Then he told her to tighten her grip. She giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes. Told her he was going to let go and see if she could keep her grip on the sword. She said ok. He let go and walked around and sure enough she was holding it right. Hiei gave thanks to the gods for small favors and proceeded to teach her how to swing it.

He showed her how to move her arms and told her how to move her elbows. She did it wrong and almost dropped the sword. Hiei growled to himself and then went back behind the onna to show her again how to hold the sword and then to swing it.

After several hours of torture for both demons it was time for lunch. They all went inside and noticed that Genkai was cooking. No one thought anything about it. They had sandwiches and tea. Then it was time for training again, only this time it was Kirana training Hiei.

They all went outside and Kirana sat down Yusuke on one side and Kieko on the other. For about an hour the two sat and watched. Then Yusuke got an idea. He asked Kieko if he could talk to her for a minute and she said yes and followed him out of earshot.

"I've got the perfect idea. We have the fight now. You say something about Hiei being cute in a trance and I will say something about how adorable Kirana looks while she is singing. Then we both flip out and break up saying how we should just let the other be with the person they obviously really love and that is when we each storm off and find comfort in either Hiei in your case and Kirana in mine. What do you think?" Yusuke asked his fiancé.

"Wow Yusuke that is a good idea. You know I think Genkai thinks we are in love with the demons… I think that is why she set up the training. I could be wrong, but…" Kieko said.

"We can worry about that later. For now lets do this thing right," Yusuke said.

Kieko giggled this was beginning to get fun. She had always wanted to act, and she thought she was doing a pretty good job. She did think Hiei was cute and she knew Yusuke thought Kirana was adorable, but she also knew that they loved each other, and nothing could change that.

They walked back out and took their places on either side of Kirana. She had begun singing again. Right on cue Hiei walked towards them in a trance.

Kieko giggled, "He is so cute in a trance like that."

"Well, Kirana is beautiful… especially when she sings," Yusuke said.

Abruptly Kirana stopped singing. What was going on?

"Yusuke you are such a jerk!" Kieko said.

"You are the one who can't keep her eyes of Hiei!" Yusuke shouted back.

"You don't love me do you? You have fallen in love with her. Haven't you?" Kieko said pointing at Kirana.

"_**What the hell is going on?"**_

"_I have no idea. Here is what was said while you were in your trance."_

"So what if I do love her?" Yusuke said.

"What!" Kirana said.

"You love Hiei!" Yusuke continued as if Kirana hadn't said anything.

"What!" Hiei said.

"So what if I do?" Kieko said.

"Fine if you love him so much I want my ring back!" Yusuke screamed.

"Fine!" Kieko screamed throwing the ring at Yusuke's head.

"STOP IT EVERYONE!" Youko said.

Everyone froze where they were standing. Kirana and Hiei hadn't moved since the fight had begun. But Kieko and Yusuke both stopped. No one spoke. No one breathed.

"Now what is going on?" Youko asked looking at Kirana.

"I have no idea," Kirana said truthfully.

"Show me what happened," he said.

Kirana showed him the fight and everything they had said. He looked just as confused as Kirana and Hiei had. He looked at Yusuke then at Kieko.

"Is this true? Do you not love each other anymore?" Youko asked incredulously.

"What does it matter. Yusuke keeps looking at her," Kieko said.

"Like you haven't been looking at Hiei when you think no one is looking," Yusuke said. "Come on Kirana I need to talk to you."

Yusuke grabbed Kirana's hand and led her away from the others. Hiei was fuming. The detective better not lay a hand on the girl. Kieko knew she needed to keep Youko away from everything until Hiei and Kirana had said what they needed to say. She began to sob.

"Kieko? Are you okay?" Kurama asked coming through instead of Youko.

"No, I still love Yusuke, but he loves Kirana. Please just take me inside. And please don't leave me. I don't know what I would do," Kieko said between fake racking sobs.

Kurama led the girl away and into the temple not noticing the heated anger in Hiei's eyes. Hiei would kill the detective. Kirana was his. He loved her. And he would have her. He followed where the detective had led her.

"Yusuke what is going on?" Kirana asked the detective.

"What do you think is going on?" Yusuke asked.

"I have no idea! Please tell me what is going on?" Kirana begged.

Suddenly Hiei burst into the room, "Detective get your hands off her!"

"Hiei! What are you doing in here. I need to talk to her," Yusuke said.

"NO! You will not be talking to her without supervision. She is mine and I will not lose her to you!" Hiei said angrily.

"Hiei? What do you mean I'm yours?" Kirana asked gently forgetting about Yusuke.

"I mean this," he said as he grabbed her and pulled her close kissing her passionately.

Yusuke took this opportunity to leave. He had a feeling his presence would not be appreciated. As he backed out slowly Kirana and Hiei seperated breathing heavily.

"_**I think I love you Onna."**_

"_I know I love you Hiei."_

"_**What is love?"**_

"_Love is when you can't stand for anyone to be looking at let alone touching someone. You would be willing to kill to protect them from anything. All you want to do is hold them and never let go. When you hold me it feels so… right. There is no other word for it. I have never felt like this. I love you."_

"_**I love you too, Kirana. When I thought I was going to lose you to the detective…I could have killed him. Speaking of the detective. I believe him and Keiko had a plot."**_

"_And I believe they had a little help from Genkai… that is why she made you train Kieko and made Yusuke train me… she was in on it to begin with."_

"_**I don't care what they did. All I want to do right now is kiss you."**_

"_Then be my guest."_

Hiei tipped back Kirana's head gently and allowed his lips to graze hers gently. Slowly he added more pressure pulling her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her mouth opened. Hiei growled and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He loved the way she tasted. She tasted so good to him. And to top it all off she was his.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" a voice came from the doorway.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Wonder who it is… I want to know!

Hilu: No, you will tell them.

Author: No I won't. I promise!

Hilu: Fine once we are not in the limelight I will tell you.

Author: Yay! Ok people review! Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22

Author: Konichiwa!

Hilu: Here it is the much awaited chapter… well maybe not since this is not the end yet.

Author: Now who is giving stuff away? Shush Hilu. Enjoy the chapter all.

_Singing_

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 22

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" a voice came from the doorway.

The two demons pulled apart slightly and looked to the doorway where a very angry Youko stood. Kirana wasn't sure why he was upset, but she was happy just standing there in Hiei's arms. She decided that maybe that was why he was upset.

"Well do you plan on answering me or will I have to find out some other way?" he asked angrily.

"Well… we think Yusuke and Kieko –" Kirana began.

"I don't care about Yusuke and Kieko. What is going on in this room?" Youko said cutting Kirana off.

"_**I love her Youko."**_

"No. No, that is not possible. Kirana come with me now," Youko said.

"_It is too possible because I love him too."_

"Kirana don't argue with me come here now,"

"_No. No I am going to stay right here with Hiei."_

Suddenly Genkai came into view. She had not expected Youko to react the way he had, but she was certain that if she could just separate the three demons maybe they could work something out.

"Kirana I could use your help in the kitchen. Hiei I believe Yukina needs to speak with you. And Youko, I believe you need to cool down before you finish this conversation," Genkai said hoping to disperse the demons before irreparable damage could be done.

"Of course Genkai," Kirana said following the older woman out the door.

Hiei followed the women hoping to get away from Youko and to find out what his sister wanted. He hoped he would never be like Youko when it came to his sister finding love. When he walked into the temple he saw Yukina and Kuwabara sitting on the couch holding hands.

Yukina saw Hiei come in the room and jumped up running to hug him. She knew her plan had at least partially worked, and she hoped her brother would be happy for her now that she was in love too.

"Hiei?" Yukina said quietly.

"_**Yes Onee-chan?"**_

"What would you say if I was mated?"

Hiei smiled. He had somehow known this was going to happen. There was something in the air. He hoped that she would make a good choice.

"_**I would ask who you were mated to."**_

"What would you say if I said it was Kuwabara?"

Hiei closed his eyes. He was about to flip out when he remembered Youko and how much he wished Youko would accept him. He wanted Yukina to be happy more than anything else.

"_**I would ask if you are happy. Are you happy Onee-chan?"**_

"Yes, Onii-sama I am happy," Yukina said smiling at her brother.

"_**Then congratulations Onee-chan. I am happy for you."**_

"_**Kuwabara, outside I need a word."**_

"Ye- yes, Hiei, whatever you say," Kuwabara said truly frightened.

They went outside. Hiei was tempted to smack him in the head and threaten him away from Yukina. Then he remembered how happy she had looked and remembered again how much he truly hoped Youko would come around.

"**_If she gets hurt because of demons after you, I will kill you. If you so much as look at another Onna thinking she is even as pretty as her I will tear your eyes out. And lastly if you so much as lay one finger on her in a violet manner I will do things to you that you have never even dreamed could be done to a person. Am I understood?"_**

"I would never hurt Yukina. I understand," Kuwabara said being very serious.

"_**Good. Now I have other things to worry with I will however be checking up on Yukina regularly."**_

Kuwabara nodded and walked off. Hiei seemed distracted. Maybe he was thinking about Kurama and Botan. Maybe he was trying not to kill him to make Yukina upset. Yukina had told him about Hiei being her brother, and Kuwabara had been worried about Hiei getting mad because Yukina and him had become mates. He planned to marry her in the ningen way, but for now what they had was good enough for both of them.

Hiei couldn't think of a way to make Youko see sense. He loved Kirana and she loved him. Surely he would care about her happiness as much as he himself cared about Yukina's. He was expecting a threat similar to the one he had just delivered, but that would go unsaid. He would never in his wildest dreams make Kirana unhappy in any way imaginable.

Kirana knew what was going on in the other room. She knew that Kuwabara and Yukina were mated, and she hoped Hiei would do the right thing and be happy for the koorime. She knew Yukina was as happy with Kuwabara as she herself would be with Hiei. She couldn't understand, however, why Youko threw such a fit about her and Hiei. Maybe he thought Hiei was too good for her. She quickly discarded that thought. Somehow she knew he was mad at her, but she wasn't sure why.

"Kirana, the water is boiling," Genkai told the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry I guess I got distracted," Kirana said blushing.

Genkai just smiled, "I know you did. I would too if I were you. Hiei is very good looking."

Kirana blushed, "No, it's not that… it's Youko… I don't know why he was so mad."

Genkai just raised her brows, "Perhaps you should ask him."

Just then Yukina came in. She could tell that Kirana was distracted and told her to go that she would help Genkai with dinner and Kirana should take care of whatever was bothering her. So Kirana went out in search of her brother.

She found him by the pond. It was still Youko not Kurama. She walked up to him and hoped he would be more understanding now than he was before.

"_Youko?"_

"Yes, Kirana?"

"_Why were you so upset earlier? Did I do something wrong? Do you not—"_

"You are too young to make a decision like that. You could not possibly be in love. You are too young to know what that means. I hope that you will use better judgment in the future," Youko said.

"_What?"_

"You heard me," Youko said looking at her.

"_I love Hiei. And he loves me. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you be happy for me?"_

"You are not in love. You are too young to know what love is," Youko repeated.

"_How would you know what I know or don't know? I know what love is. And I know I love Hiei. I also know that nothing will keep me from him or him from me. And I sincerely hope you will understand that. I would have thought that of all people you would understand. I mean you love Botan. You have loved her for a long time. Maybe I am just braver than you."_

"I do not appreciate your demeaning the feelings I have for Botan," Youko said.

"_You are not even listening to me! I know you love Botan. And I know Botan loves you, but I love Hiei, and he loves me. Why can't you see that?"_

"Not even a demon can see what isn't there," Youko said firmly. "You will not be alone with him again. You will be chaperoned until I believe that you can control yourself. I will be having this talk with Hiei as well."

"_I don't believe how close-minded you are being,"_ she said before storming off not listening to the rest of his talk.

"_Hiei?"_

"_**What is it Kirana?"**_

"_I need to speak to you."_

"_**In a minute I need to talk to your brother."**_

"_Hiei I know what my brother is going to say."_

"_**Please, trust me Kirana. I will never leave you. I just want to talk to Youko. Maybe I will ask to talk to Kurama instead. I will be back and then we can talk."**_

"_Okay. But promise that no matter what Youko says that you will still love me. And know that no matter what he says I love you and want to be with you."_

"_**Kirana I love you and nothing will change that. I will come back to talk to you. I promise."**_

"_Okay. Aishiteru, Hiei."_

"_**Aishiteru, Kirana."**_

Kirana hoped that Hiei would make Youko see sense. She wanted so badly for Youko to be happy for her. She was so happy. She thought back and realized she had never been this happy ever.

"**_Youko? Where are you? I need to talk to you."_**

"I'm here by the pond Hiei, and I need to talk to you too. I believe I will start this however. I do not want you near my sister. She is an innocent. She deserves to be happy. And I will not have anything mess that chance up for her," Youko said.

"She will be happy. With me. She is mine and I will not give her up for any reason. Youko I love her. I love her more than I thought was possible for me," Hiei admitted.

"No, she will not be alone with you.Either myself or the detective and his fiancé will be there with you if you ever decide to speak to her. You will not screw up her future," Youko said firmly.

"Let me talk to Kurama," Hiei demanded.

"No," Youko said.

"Yes. I demand to talk to Kurama. He gets a say in this as well. She is his little sister too," Hiei pointed out.

"No. She is Youko's sister, my sister. We share the same father, Kurama does not. It is pointless to let him speak to you anyway for he will tell you the same thing. Stay away from my sister," Youko said. "That is all; I believe it is almost time for dinner. Heed my warning Hiei for you would not like the consequences."

Then Youko was gone. Hiei could not believe his friend. Youko was going to deny both his best friend and his own sister true happiness. How could he be so blind?

"_Hiei?"_

"_**Yes, Koi?"**_

"_He told you to stay away from me didn't he?"_

"_**Yes he did."**_

"_I have a plan. Yusuke and Kieko were in on the whole plot to get us together to begin with. Maybe they will help us now. At dinner we will make plans fora walkthen it will be your's and Yusuke's job to protect Kieko and I."_

"_**Okay."**_

At dinner that night Youko sat between Hiei and Kirana. He would not let them speak to each other and every time Hiei tried to say anything the fox demon would cut him off. Finally everyone got tired of it and no one was speaking. Kirana took this opportunity to begin her plan.

"_Kieko, don't say anything. I don't want Youko to know that I am speaking to you. I am going to suggest a walk. Will you please offer to go with me as soon as the words are out of my mouth? I have a plan to be alone with Hiei, but I will need you and Yusuke to help me. If you will do this give me some kind of sign."_

Right after Kirana had said this to her friend Kieko looked up and caught Kirana's eye. Kirana sighed inwardly. Kieko would help. She just hoped Hiei had taken her serious; they would need both sides of the couple to make it work.

Hiei took advantage of the silence. He knew he needed to talk to the detective, and he knew no one could know. He knew Kirana's plan and so they would have to go with the girls on their walk, but he had to make sure that Yusuke would go and not Youko.

"**_Don't say anything detective, just listen. Kirana has a plan, and we need your help. Kirana is going to go for a walk with Kieko and we are going to go to protect them. When Kirana says something about the walk Kieko will say that she is going and then you and I will jump in and say that we will go to make sure nothing happens. You will do this, because I know that you two had plans to get us together to begin with, and I would hate to see you dead."_**

Yusuke swallowed. Hiei knew he would do this. He knew that the detective was a good guy and would help them in anyway he could. He was still thinking about this when Kirana took a deep breath. It was time.

"I think I am going to go for a walk. Would anyone like to come with me?" Kirana said looking around the table.

"I will," Kieko said.

Kirana smiled. Things were going smoothly so far.

"You will need someone to go with you," Genkai said.

"I'll go, I could use the exercise," Hiei said.

"I will go too. Can't leave Kieko alone for too long," Yusuke said grinning.

"Perhaps I will go too," Youko said.

"Youko, please. You know you want to stay here with Botan," Kirana said. _"Besides you said you would trust the detective and his fiancé."_

"You are right. I would much rather be here with Botan," Youko said smiling at his mate.

"Well, shall we leave now?" Kirana asked.

"Sure," Kieko said.

"Yup," Yusuke said jumping out of his chair.

"Hn."

And so they left. Kirana hoped against hope that her plan would work. She also hoped that it would not make Youko angrier than he already was at her.

---------------------------------------------

Author: So does anyone think they know what Kirana is thinking? Just don't give it away in case someone doesn't know.

Hilu: You shouldn't be allowed to talk.

Author: Now Hilu be nice. It was just a question.

Hilu: You are asking them to figure out the plot.

Author: No, I'm not… besides I doubt anyone will know, but please review anyway! Ja ne!


	23. Chapter 23

Author: Konichiwa!

Hilu: Don't you have a lab report to finish for your biology class?

Author: Yes, but it's not due for a week, and I feel like writing.

Hilu: Will you get it done?

Author: Yes I will… well heh heh on with the chapter… enjoy!

_Singing_

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

---------time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 23

As the four young people made their way to the pond Kirana began filling them in on the plan. She knew they all had to know what was going on so no one would get suspicious.

"_Ok, I will use my fox magic to make the two of you look like the two of us and the two of us look like the two of you. But only to everyone but the four of us. Does that make sense?"_

"Yes, Kirana it does," Kieko said understanding everything already.

"Yeah… I think," Yusuke said.

"I will make sure he gets it," Kieko said. "Don't worry no one will go looking for me and Yusuke. Only what is our story for leaving you two out here looking like us?"

"**_The detective said something and the two of you… us started fighting. We… you left because you didn't want to listen to it anymore. And remember to answer to our names not your own. When we get back we will call you and you two come outside if you need someone to come with you, then bring Yukina we can explain things to her easily enough. We will decide what we tell Youko later."_**

"_And thank you both. I don't think we could have done this without you. Youko has been keeping pretty close tabs on me since this afternoon."_

"Don't worry about it… we know what it is like to be in love. We will make sure no one comes after you," Kieko said hugging her friend. "And don't worry it doesn't hurt too bad," she whispered making sure only Kirana heard her.

Kirana blushed. Then she focused her magic on making Yusuke and Kieko look like her and Hiei, and vice versa. She knew it would work she had done it before with Botan… not that her friend had been willing, but that was not the point. She knew it would work.

When Yusuke and Kieko left Kirana turned to Hiei. He looked so handsome in the moonlight. She was a little nervous. She knew the only way to make sure that Youko could not come between them now was to mark each other.

"_**Kirana, Koi, you don't have to do this if you are not ready. I will be content to sit here and hold you. I would not mind that at all."**_

"_No, Hiei, I want this. I want to be your mate. I love you, and I don't want anything to be able to separate us."_

Hiei nodded and stepped closer to Kirana. He gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. He loved how she felt in his arms. She fit so perfectly. She was perfect. He wanted her to know that.

"_**Koi?"**_

"_Hai?"_

"_**Do you mind if I call you that? Do you mind if I call you my Koi?"**_

"_Only if I can call you my Koibito."_

"**_You can in a little bit Koi,"_** he said smirking.

Kirana smiled and they began kissing again. Hiei held her close to him and deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to play with hers. She moaned and pulled his head closer her tongue fighting his for dominance.

Hiei growled and pulled back from her just a little. He then sat down on the soft grass beside the pond and pulled Kirana down next to him. Once they were settled he began kissing her again. And again both demons fought for dominance.

Finally Kirana pulled her mouth away from his and transformed herself into her full demon form and Hiei followed suit. She began kissing his neck finally finding the spot where his neck connected to his shoulder. When she began lightly sucking at this spot Hiei growled pulling her closer. Kirana grinned and gently sank her fangs into the soft skin.

Hiei grunted slightly at the mild pain that came when Kirana first marked him, but then he relaxed and enjoyed her kisses again. When her lips returned to his he made sure he would be dominant this time. He pushed her gently so that she was lying in the grass and he began to kiss along her jaw line her cheeks and her neck. When she finally moved her head so that Hiei could kiss the juncture between her neck and her shoulder he groaned.

Kirana gasped when his mouth began sucking lightly on her neck. She knew he was going to mark her just like she had done to him. She was so happy. She wanted to be his forever. He was already hers and she could not wait for all of the three worlds to know.

Hiei gently nipped at her skin before he sank his fangs into the soft skin of the juncture between neck and shoulder. When she began to bleed he gently sucked just like his new mate had done for him. He then gently licked the mark and lifted his head to Kirana's.

When Kirana looked into his eyes she knew she would be happy for the rest of her life. Hiei loved her and she loved him. She knew in that instant that nothing would keep them apart.

Finally he lowered his mouth to hers and began kissing her again allowing his love and passion for her fill his thoughts so that he knew his kiss was proving to her just how much he loved her. He never wanted this to end.

---------meanwhile back at Genkai's temple---------

"Where are the dimwit and Kieko?" Genkai asked.

"They are still fighting on the path where we left them," Kieko said knowing that Kirana was the one answering as far as the older woman was concerned.

"Don't you think Youko will be angry with them for letting you two walk back alone?" Genkai asked.

"Well… nothing happened so… I hope not," Kieko said beginning to worry.

"Perhaps you should go to bed and I will wait up for Hiei and Kirana," Genkai said.

"Okay," Yusuke said before remembering he was supposed to be Hiei.

Kieko smacked Yusuke. He had blown it. How where they supposed to explain this? It was bad enough that they had lied to her, but now she knew they had lied.

"I'm truly sorry Master Genkai; I just couldn't stand seeing them so much in love and Youko saying they couldn't be together. I don't know what I would have done if someone had told me I couldn't be with Yusuke," Kieko said knowing that the old lady already knew and it would be wise to get her on their side.

"You don't have to convince me child. I helped you out with your plan… I heard you and my Yukina talking after dinner yesterday and decided your plan was good so I helped. I know that Hiei and Kirana are in love, and I intend to make sure that they can express that love," Genkai said. "Now where are you four supposed to meet to release the fox magic?"

"Kirana said they would call us when they were ready," Kieko said.

"Well you best not be in here. Youko is not only a fox demon, but Kirana's brother and if I could see through this than surely he could. You are supposed to be Hiei and Kirana, not a sad excuse for puppets. Go wait outside," Genkai said.

Kieko and Yusuke went outside and Genkai went with them so that if Youko looked outside he would see that someone was with the fake Hiei and Kirana. Genkai hoped he didn't look too closely. Or listen to the conversation that was being had.

"I don't know what to do… I really don't want to make Youko mad, but I am worried that if Hiei and Kirana don't get to do this the way they want to they will upset him worse than this will," Kieko said.

They stood there talking for about forty-five minutes and Genkai was going to send the other two to go get them when they finally heard from Kirana. You could see the relief in everyone's eyes.

"_Kieko… meet us down by the beginning of the path to the lake. When we get there I will take off the fox magic. And thank you again. I don't know what I would have done without you. And don't worry about Youko I will tell him I made you two do it if he gets mad."_

"Okay that was Kirana we are going to meet her at the beginning of the path we took tonight… we will be back, unless you want to come with us Genkai?" Kieko said.

"I think I should go with you just to make sure that Youko doesn't look out and get suspicious," Genkai said.

"Okay," Kieko said leading the way.

When they got to the meeting spot the two demons were already there. Kirana did not look surprised by Genkai's presence, however she did seem like she thought it was not wise for the older woman to be here.

"_I assume she already knew about it before?"_

"_**I thought she would. She is too smart for her own good sometimes."**_

"_Okay I will release the fox magic… is everyone ready?"_

"Yes," Kieko said politely.

"Yup," Yusuke said.

Hiei nodded and Kirana began to concentrate. Slowly their forms went back to normal. When they were all as they should be Kieko ran up to her friend and hugged her. It was not easy to miss the markings on the two demon's necks.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two!" Kieko said happily.

"_Thank you, but for now we need to be quiet and get back to bed. I will talk to everyone tomorrow after I talk to Youko. Don't blab before then Yusuke!"_

"Okay I will make sure he keeps his mouth shut till you talk to Youko. Good night," Kieko whispered grabbing Yusuke's hand and dragging him to the temple.

"I hope you two know what you are doing. I would hate to be either one of you if Youko is unhappy about this," Genkai said.

"_I appreciate your concern Genkai, but I believe once my brother realizes there is nothing he can do and that we love each other he will be ok with this. I mean it is not like we had a choice."_

"I can understand child, what I am worried about is can Youko? Good night," Genkai said leaving the two demons to figure out what to do.

"_Stay with me… I don't want to be alone."_

"_**Okay I will."**_

"**Are you sure this is a good idea."**

**I won't let her sleep alone, or face Youko tomorrow alone. She needs me.**

"**I hope you know what you are doing."**

**So do I. Believe me so do I.**

Kirana and Hiei spent the night wrapped in each others arms sleeping and enjoying each other's company. The next morning at around ten o'clock Kirana was about to make herself get up when she noticed they were not alone in the room. And from the smell of things hadn't been in a while.

---------------------------------------------

Author: Ok, so there is a lemon in there, and if anyone wants it just let me know and I will finish it and send it to you privately, but I do not want to have to change the rating of my story… but I will send it to you if you are of age and want it.

Hilu: So don't bother if you aren't old enough because she won't send it then.

Author: Hilu! Be nice… I doubt anyone not old enough will ask… well Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 24

Author: Konichiwa!

Hilu: Yes, hello people!

Author: Hilu did you take some of my ice cream?

Hilu: Yeah, I did!

Author: Well I will save you all from Hilu on ice cream and start the chapter. Enjoy!

_Singing_

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 24

Kirana sat up quickly, then realized she was naked and pulled the covers back up, blushing and looking at her brother. Hiei sat up just as quickly, but he had remembered the no clothes on part. Gently he put his arm around Kirana's waist. He was hoping Youko would not lose his temper.

"Well I see you are about as obedient as what you are?" Youko said not only angry, but a little embarrassed. (Although he was hiding the embarrassment well!)

"What do you mean?" Kirana asked.

"I mean I forbade this… it is just like a mutt to be too stupid to follow orders," Youko said angrily.

Pain filled Kirana's eyes. Before even Hiei could stop her she was dressed and on her way back to Reikai, where no one could hurt her. She made it to Reikai in record time, and raced to her room shutting and locking the door behind her. Then as an extra precaution she locked the door with magic. Once this was done she threw herself on the bed and began sobbing.

---------Back at Genkai's---------

"You are a fool fox! If I lose her because of what you said you will have lost the friendship we built! I hope you realize she trusted you beyond all others! And now no one knows where she is!" Hiei yelled.

"She would have run to Reikai. I will send Botan," Youko said calmly.

"NO! I will get her myself! Somehow you will just screw it all up again!" Hiei said and then was gone.

Youko turned around and saw Botan standing in the doorway. He looked at her and she looked confused. He could see it in her eyes. He knew she didn't know what had been said, and he also knew if there was a way to keep it from her he would. Kirana was the only person to ever test his patience. She was the only person who ever made him lose control, besides his mate, but in a very different way.

"Botan, I messed up," then gold eyes turned green and silver hair turned red.

"Kurama? What happened?" Botan asked gently.

"I… I tried to stop him. I tried to tell him what it would do to her. He didn't listen. Kirana makes him so mad sometimes. She tests his patience. He had forbidden it. Which was stupid in the first place, but every time I tried to fix it he wouldn't let me. Botan… he called her a mutt," Kurama said eyes filling with tears.

Botan's eyes got huge, "He didn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't. Please Kurama tell me he didn't. I don't know what will happen. She trusted you both so much. She may never trust anyone again."

"He did. Hiei is going after her. I don't know if Youko will ever be ok. He feels awful. He was just so mad, and when he gets that mad he won't listen to me no matter how hard I try. I knew this would not be good. But I also knew that if we had just left Kirana would come and talk to us. I tried to tell Youko that, but he just couldn't… Botan, what am I going to do? I can't lose my little sister," Kurama said tears beginning to make a slow path down his cheeks.

Botan walked over and gently wiped the tears off his face, "I don't know, Honey. I just don't know."

---------Meanwhile back in Reikai---------

"Kirana! Let me in!" Hiei yelled through the door.

"_NO!"_

"_**Kirana, Koi, please… I need you. Please don't turn me away. I can't live without you. Please don't leave me."**_

"_I can't… I just can't. What if… like HIM!"_

"_**No, Kirana. No I would never… never!"**_

"_HE said that too. He promised… said that word would never leave his mouth EVER! BUT HE LIED!"_

"_**Kirana, Koi. Please my love. I love you. I can't go on without you please don't leave me. Please don't abandon me. I will stay here with you for as long as you want, just please don't leave me."**_

"_I love you too Hiei and that is why I can't let you in. My heart can't break any smaller. It hurts so badly. I can't let it hurt anymore. I can't."_

"_**Please Koi. I am begging you. I would rather die than hurt you. Please. I can't live without you. I can make it feel a little better, and even if it is just a little, isn't it worth it. Please Kirana. Please…"**_

Hiei placed his hand flat against the door, and fell to his knees. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't; not here. Not until he was alone. She was turning him away. She didn't want to see him. He could feel his heart tearing. He had never hurt this bad before in his entire life. He truly loved her and she was sending him away. And the worst part was she was sending him away because of his best friend and her brother. He didn't know what part hurt more, no he knew. Never seeing her again was like being cast forever into the darkest and smallest of cells in all of the three worlds, without ever having the chance to leave, and knowing that you would never leave. Without a window to the skies or to the land. Completely alone without anything to look forward to.

Kirana could hear the hitch in Hiei's breathing. She knew that he could help, but she didn't want him to turn on her too. She knew she had to make a decision. She knew it was possible he would say it too. Then she thought again. Hiei wasn't pure either. He would never say anything like that. Never, because to call her that would be to call himself that.

Suddenly the door opened. Hiei ran through and it shut again behind him. Hiei didn't waste any time. He pulled Kirana into his arms and tried not to cry. His attempt was unsuccessful. As soon as she was in his arms they both began to cry. Hiei sat down on the bed and settled Kirana into his lap. They sat that way for what seemed like years, crying and holding each other. Finally Hiei realized how exhausted he was and knew that Kirana probably was too. He laid back onto the pillows and pulled Kirana closer to him. Then they fell asleep.

---------------------------

Author: Poor Kirana!

Hilu: That was sad…

Author: I know.

Hilu: Then why would you write that.

Author: I didn't you did!

Hilu: Ohhhh… I forgot.

Author: Well I hope the readers will forgive me! I have to go, now so take care. Ja ne!


	25. Chapter 25

Author: Konichiwa! I hope everyone is doing well. I know I am. I had a great weekend and I truly hope you all did too.

Hilu: Are you going to start the chapter?

Author: Yes, I just wanted to give my readers a proper greeting.

Hilu: Okay I was just wondering. I like this story, and I was hoping that we could get moving. I want to get something done before you have to go to work tonight.

Author: I know. So let's get started. Enjoy everyone!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 25

When Hiei woke up he realized that there were a few more tear gems than he had realized. He hoped that Kirana would be ok soon. He didn't like the smell of tears especially hers. He loved her so much. Then he noticed she was beginning to wake up. He gently held her closer so that she would know she was not alone. He knew that Youko had said the worst thing he could have said. He could have forbidden them called him anything he had wanted to, but he had chosen to destroy the beautiful girl that now slept in Hiei's arms.

Suddenly she cried out and tried to pull out of Hiei's arms. He just tightened them and began to rock her softly.

"_**Shhh… Koi it's ok. It's just me. I'm here. It's ok Koi. It's ok. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Shhhhh… it's ok."**_

"_Hiei?"_

"_**Yes, Koi, it's me. I'm here."**_

"_Why does it hurt so bad?"_

"_**Because you still love him Koibito. No matter what he is your brother and you will always love him. That is why it hurts so badly."**_

"_Does he hate me? Is that why? Is it just that he hates me? Does he truly not want me to be happy? Does he really feel that way? Does he really hate me?"_

"_**No, Koi, he doesn't hate you. No matter what he loves you."**_

"_Then why? Why would he say that? Why would he hurt me like that?"_

"_**I don't know Koi. I don't know."**_

Then there was a knock on the door. Kirana looked at Hiei, and he asked who was there. The answer came but neither one heard it. So Hiei asked again.

"It's Botan. Please Hiei, let me in. Let me talk to her," Botan pleaded.

"_**That decision is not for me to make, Botan. I will try to get her to let you in, but I have no control over her, and frankly I am not sure if she will ever be ok. I will ask her. For everyone's sake I hope she will let you in Botan. I really do."**_

"Kirana? Are you going to let Botan in?" Hiei asked.

"I… I don't know… I want to, but… what if he is with her? I don't want to see him. Hiei, don't make me see him," she said beginning to cry again.

Hiei pulled her into his arms again, "It's just Botan. Youko is not with her. It is just Botan, and she is worried about you. Are you going to let her in Koi?"

"I… don't know… help me Hiei… I am so scared," Kirana said crying into Hiei's shoulder.

"Kirana, you have to decide whether or not to let Botan in. If Youko is there too I will make sure he can't get in. I promise, but you need to decide if you want to see Botan," Hiei said quietly.

"No, I can't. I can't please don't make me. Please Hiei. I can't… I just can't," she said beginning to sob.

"**_I'm sorry Botan. She is just not ready yet. Part of her wants to see you and the other part is still so scared that you will turn on her too. She feels so betrayed, and it took so much for me to get her to let me in. She almost didn't. Please come back again tomorrow though Botan. She does want to see you. She is just not ready yet to face the world, because she is so afraid that the whole world will turn on her. She is terrified that Youko hates her. That he doesn't want her to be happy. She is terrified that everyone else will too since he does."_**

Botan sighed. She knew that Kirana needed her friends, and Hiei needed to help her understand that. She also knew that Hiei wanted her to be ok so he would do what he thought was best for her. She had a feeling that she was more broken this time than she had been the first time the word was used against her. This time it was more damaging because it came from her own brother. She truly hoped that the girl would be ok. Botan had grown very fond of the pretty little demon. She truly hoped that she would be ok.

Hiei sighed. He knew how badly she felt. It was killing him. Because of the marking he could feel everything his mate could and he thought his heart was going to explode because of all the pain. He gently pulled Kirana further into his arms and tried to help her feel better. He whispered to her soothingly, and finally began to hum gently rocking her back and forth like someone would a young child. At that moment she seemed so young so tiny and so verybreakable. He only hoped that his love could heal the wound inflicted by Youko.

Kirana sobbed quietly. She had never imagined pain this intense. She thought for sure she was dying. She hadn't known any demon could cry as much as she had. That was when she noticed that there were black tear gems mixed in with the beautiful sea green ones. She stopped crying and picked one up. Holding it in her hand she looked up at her mate. She could see her pain mirrored in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew he was feeling the same thing she was and that the black gems were his.

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_**Sorry for what Koi?"**_

"_For making you hurt too."_

"_**Koi, it's ok. I just want you to feel better. I would take all the pain if it would make you happy. I love you and just want you to feel better. I don't mind feeling your pain because then you don't have to go through it alone."**_

"_But…"_

"_**No buts Koibito. Just as long as you never leave me or send me away. I would never make it."**_

Hiei gently touched the mark on Kirana's neck, "Did you know that fire demons mate for life. Our mark is a life bond. If you die I will too. I will never be able to live without you. And I will never want to. Aishiteru, Koi. Aishiteru."

"Fox demons mate for life too. We make a life bond too. And I would never ever leave you. Aishiteru, Hiei," she said beginning to cry softly.

Hiei pulled the girl back into his arms and held her close to him. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. He loved her so much. He hoped that nothing would ever tear them apart.

--------- Back at Genkai's Temple ---------

"I really messed this up didn't I?" Youko asked.

"Yes, I believe you did. She wouldn't even let me in. I'm so worried about her, Youko. I don't know what to do," Botan said trying not to cry.

Youko pulled his mate into his arms. He was worried too. He hoped he hadn't done anything too rash. He also knew that Kurama would never let him hear the end of this. He had already told him about a million times that he had told the demon not to say anything. And Youko knew he had been wrong. He just didn't know what to do. He knew he didn't like the two together, but he couldn't figure out why.

_I can tell you why._

_**Then spill it Kurama.**_

_You are afraid._

_**Afraid of what? I am not afraid of anything.**_

_You are afraid to lose them both at the same time to the other. For some reason you think that if she mates to Hiei, which she has, she will leave us. You also think Hiei will too. Well they won't! Neither one would have done that, but now you may have pushed Kirana farther than she can take. Now she may leave, and if she does, she will take Hiei with her. He will not leave her for anything. For your own sake I hope you didn't do too much damage with your own fears._

_**I am not afraid! I'm not! I never thought she would leave! Never, and as for Hiei, he is my best friend… I know he wouldn't abandon me.**_

_That's just the thing… you are afraid. You felt that your mother abandoned you when she died, but she didn't. They don't leave, but you are too scared to admit that just maybe someone can love more than one person. When we fell in love with Botan, did we stop loving Kirana? NO! Why can't you see it! You have been living in Ningenkai too long and have developed emotions and fears. Now since you have those things stronger than you ever had before you have to learn to control them. You can't just lash out whenever you are scared. Sometimes you have to admit you are scared. Even if you don't want to. You can't let something as stupid as that come between you and the people you love. And admit it! Admit when you are scared! Sometimes it is the only thing you can do._

_**You are a fool. I am a demon. I am not afraid of anything!**_

_See there you go again. You are afraid of the truth so you get angry. Youko… there is nothing wrong with being scared. Let me talk to Botan._

_**NO!**_

_Yes, you will let me or I will force you to let me._

Botanwatched as her mate fought with his human counterpart. Then the gold eyes turned green and the silver hair turned red. Kurama pulled Botan into his arms and she began to cry. He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to their room. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms and held her rocking her gently. He hated it when she cried. It tore his heart in two. Finally she stopped crying.

"Kurama?"

"Yes Botan?"

"What were you and Youko fighting about?"

Kurama laughed, "I will tell you, but Youko will not appreciate it very much. You see he refuses to believe me when I tell him that he was afraid of losing Kirana and Hiei, and that is why he lost his temper. Youko is still not used to emotions and…"

Suddenly Youko was sitting beneath her not Kurama, and she knew he was going to deny that he was scared. But it made sense. Youko was a demon. He was not used to being scared, and he would feel it was a weakness. She knew that.

"I was not scared. I am still not scared! I am Youko Kurama. I am not afraid of anything especially something as stupid as that!" Youko said angry at his counterpart.

"Youko… I think you were scared. Maybe just a little. And it's ok. It really is. I am scared now… I don't want to lose Kirana. Hiei said he is not sure if she will ever be ok. I hope she will. For once I hope he is wrong. She is really hurt Youko. And I know you are too. Please just admit that you were scared. It is not a bad thing and it is just me. You can say anything to me… anything," she said trying to get her mate to admit it.

"I'm not scared…" Youko said unconvincingly.

"Youko… are you really not scared?" Botan asked.

"What am I going to do if she never gets better again? What if I just destroyed her when I was only trying to protect her?" Youko asked his mate.

"Youko… were you trying to protect Kirana or yourself?" Botan asked again.

Youko's gold eyes began to swim with tears, "I was scared… but I don't know why… I know she wouldn't leave me. She loves me just as much as I love her. Why was I so scared to lose her?"

Botan wrapped her arms around her mate as he began to cry softly. Botan had never seen the demon cry, and she had every intention of making sure he knew that no matter what she still loved him. She held him close and began to cry too. For a long time the two sat there holding each other and crying over the possible loss of a woman very dear to both of them.

----------------------------

Author: That was sad… Hilu are you ok? You have been crying since the beginning of the chapter.

Hilu: I was not! You were.

Author: You were crying. I know what will happen, so I was not crying!

Hilu: I was not.

Author: Whatever! I don't want to argue with you. Well I hope you all liked it. And I hope this explained what Youko was thinking… poor Youko… well please review! Ja ne!


	26. Chapter 26

Author: Konichiwa! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Homework and regular work… lots of stuff to keep me occupied.

Hilu: Speaking of stuff to keep you occupied have you taken those quizzes online yet for your social psych class?

Author: Heh heh, not yet… but I am going to do it right after I get this chapter done.

Hilu: You better.

Author: I will, well you all enjoy this chapter!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 26

The next day found Botan at the door to Kirana's room again. She truly hoped that the girl would let her in today. She was not really counting on it just hoping. She knew it was probably not a good thing to do, but she knew she would lose all her self-control if she didn't hope. After taking a deep steadying breath she lifted up her hand and knocked on the door.

Kirana looked up at the door. She did not know what to do. Beginning to panic she looked over to her mate. Hiei smiled and walked over to her and asked who was there.

"It's me Botan. I just wanted to see Kirana. May I come in?" she asked quickly sending up a silent prayer.

Hiei looked at Kirana. She seemed ok, much better than yesterday. She seemed like she wanted to see the ferry girl, and Hiei began to hope.

"_**Well, Koibito? It is up to you. Do you want to see Botan? Should we let her in? I think it would be good for you to have another woman in here for at least a little while. What do you say Koi?"**_

"_I… I don't know Hiei… I'm scared. I… I don't want Botan to call me a… a…"_

Kirana began to cry yet again. Hiei had truly hoped that she would let the other woman in after she had finished crying. He really wanted her to get better. She was not herself she was sad all the time and all he could think to do was to hold her and try to make it better, but how to make it better had eluded him.

"_**Koibito, are we going to let Botan in?"**_

"_Do… do we have to?"_

"_**No, Koibito we don't have to."**_

"_I'm so scared Hiei. I want to see her, but then again I don't. I'm so confused. I don't know what to think or what to feel anymore."_

As she began to cry yet again Hiei wrapped his arms around and steeled himself to send the worried ferry girl away. He knew that the others from the Reikai Tantei would be wondering how Kirana was, and they were relying on Botan to get that information since he himself would never leave her.

"**_I'm so sorry Botan. Not today. She is just not ready yet. She is doing better. I hope that you will come back, and maybe bring someone else too. Just not Youko or Shuichi. She is most defiantly not ready for that. Perhaps Yukina or Yusuke or Kieko. Well, goodbye Botan."_**

As Botan walked away, a wave of sadness enveloped the young demoness in the room. She did not like being afraid, but she did not want to see the look of revulsion on Botan's face when she saw her and Hiei together. She knew deep in her heart that Botan would be thrilled, but the rejection in Youko's eyes kept coming back to her. She began to cry again.

"_Why, Hiei? Why does it still hurt so bad?"_

"_**Because Koibito, he had promised not to say that. You trusted him, and you loved him. You still love him, even if you don't really want to right now. No matter what happens he is still your brother, Koibito, and you must try to find it in your heart to forgive him someday. He was scared, I can see that now. He had no right to say what he did, but he was scared, Koibito."**_

"_Scared of what? Why would he be scared? He is the great Youko Kurama, he is never scared of anything, and I would know he has told me countless times."_

"_**Koi, even demons get scared. Especially when we think we may be losing something we know we can never replace. Like a sister. Kirana, I think he was afraid to lose you. I think that he thought that by mating with me he would lose you to me. While we both know that would never have happened, he was terrified. Or so I believe."**_

"_If he was so scared to lose me why did he say it?"_

"**_Like most demons, I believe he covered his fear with anger that he did not feel. And you seem to be the only person who can make him completely lose his temper and forget who and what he is and say things he would not normally say. I have never heard him even yell until he yelled at you. It's strange that he never even got angered at a demon we were fighting, although he has gotten pretty upset at Botan. I believe it is because he loves you both so much."_**

"_I… I still don't understand. Why would he get so mad because I love you? A person can love more than one person. I love you, I love Kurama, I love Koenma, and I love King Enma. How could he feel like he is going to get replaced? No it is not possible. He is not afraid of anything. He never has been and he never will be."_

Kirana threw herself onto the bed and cried again. She knew that Hiei was telling the truth, but she could not find the strength in her heart to forgive Youko at that moment. Hiei walked over to the bed and sat down next to her gently rubbing her back in small circles trying to calm her down. He hoped that the next day she would let Botan in.

----------------------------

Author: Again… so sad. And I am sorry that I have not updated before now, but school and work have kept me pretty occupied. I hope you will all forgive me!

Hilu: They will. If they don't they will not get any more chapters.

Author: Hey you are right. Well review. Ja ne!


	27. Chapter 27

Author: Konichiwa! Hope you all have not given up on me… I am sorry that it takes so long for me to update anymore… This part is just so…

Hilu: Sad?

Author: Yeah…

Hilu: Then finish writing this part and get to the other stuff.

Author: I know. Well enjoy!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 27

Kurama did not know what to do when Botan came back and was crying again because Kirana had not let her in to see her. It was beginning to wear on the normally happy ferry girl. It broke both Shuichi's and Youko's hearts to know their mate was crying.

Botan decided to have Yusuke go with her the next day. She was hoping that sinceKirana felt abandoned she would be more likely to let Yusuke come in because he also felt abandoned by his family. She decided she would ask him if he wanted to come. She was tired of crying alone.

"Yusuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Botan asked.

"Sure Botan," he said and followed her out of the shrine.

Botan led him away from everyone else. She truly hoped he would go with her the next day. She knew that Kirana needed to have her family back, and in the few short days she had been in Ningenkai she had grown close to the demon.

"Yusuke, will you go with me tomorrow to see Kirana? I think she might let you in. You and her have some things in common," Botan said trying not to cry again.

"Did she not let you in again today?" Yusuke asked worried about both the women.

"No, she didn't. She is scared that I will reject her," Botan said beginning to cry softly.

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Botan. He hated seeing her cry. She was too happy to cry. She was like a sister to him and he tried not to cry with her. He knew he would go with her the next day, and he truly hoped that this time the demoness would let them in.

The next day Botan and Yusuke left without saying anything to anyone. Yusuke had told Kieko the night before that he would be going with Botan, and so he knew she would not worry, but Botan didn't want Youko to know that Yusuke had gone with her. So early in the morning they left for Reikai.

---------Back in Reikai---------

**She isn't sleeping well. Those nightmares are still plaguing her. She sometimes won't even let me touch her. What am I going to do?**

"**Well we can't stop the nightmares, but we can stay with her. We have to make sure that soon she will let Botan in. Botan is worried. You are too. We have to make sure that she lets Botan in."**

**But what if she isn't ready?**

"**She is."**

**How do you know?**

"**I just do."**

**How?**

"**Hn."**

**How do you know she is ready?**

"**I just know. Like you just know that you love her and can't live without her."**

**That's cheating.**

"**What is?"**

**Using that kind of knowledge, the knowledgethat only the heart knows, against me. You know as well as I do that the heart knows things the mind can't know. So how do you know she is ready to let Botan in?**

"**Because she has to be. I don't think she can take much more of this depression. She needs to know that someone besides you will love her."**

**I know.**

"_Hiei?"_

"_**Yes Koibito?"**_

"_Are you okay? You have been staring at that wall for a while now."_

"_**I'm fine Koi, I was just thinking."**_

"_About what?"_

"_**About you."**_

"_What about me?"_

"_**How worried I am about you. How much I love you. How beautiful you are. You know the usual things I think about you."**_

"_Aishiteru, Hiei."_

"_**Aishiteru, Koi."**_

Suddenly a knock on the door broke the silence of the room. Hiei couldn't sense anything because of the barrier his mate had erected. No one had come in the room since they had been there, and she never left. He himself had gone several times to get food, but she had yet to leave the room or let anyone but him in.

"_**Who is it?"**_

"It's Botan. I brought Yusuke. Kirana, we are worried about you, Honey. Please let us in? I miss you and so does Yusuke," Botan said trying not to cry.

"Kirana? Please let us in. We just want to know that you are ok. We just want to see for ourselves that you are ok. We miss you. You are like the little sister I always wanted, and I need to know that you are ok. Please Onee-chan… please let us in," Yusuke's voice trembled on the last sentence.

Kirana began to cry, but she walked over to the door. Dropping the shield as she opened it Yusuke ran in and pulled the tiny demoness into a huge hug. Botan followed them in and shut the door. Kirana cried into Yusuke's chest, and Botan hugged Hiei. (A/N: Duh she was crying too… I didn't think I would need to write that into the story, but this is just in case anyone doubts it.)

Yusuke finally set Kirana back on the ground and Botan ran over to her and pulled her into another huge hug. They both knew she was upset, and scared. They also knew that they had never been happier to have been let into a room in their lives.

After a few minutes of tears and hugs they all sat down and began to talk. Kirana finally had at least part of her family back.

"Kirana, you are still scared. Why?" Yusuke asked after a few hours of talking.

"I… I don't know. I'm tired of being scared. And I am tired of hurting," she began to cry softly again.

Hiei gently pulled her into his arms. He knew why it hurt so bad. He knew that if Yukina had done what Youko had done he would be in much the same state. He gently rocked her back and forth making sure that she could still pull free if she wanted to. Also making sure that she could still see her friends.

"Kirana, I think I know why it still hurts. It's because he is family. Family is not supposed to do stuff like that. My mom was drunk all the time, and I felt so abandoned, if I am honest I still do a little. We are lucky however. We both have at least three people who love us so much. We have each other and Botan and you have Hiei and I have Kieko. I hope that no matter what you decide to do about Youko, you would remember that you have us," Yusuke said quietly.

Kirana nodded. She knew what Yusuke had meant, and she knew she would take it to heart. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do about her brother, but she did know she didn't want to think about him. She wanted to be with her family.

"I'm trying not to be scared. I know that you won't say… it. I really am trying," she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek and a jewel fell to the bed.

"We know, Onee-chan, we know," Yusuke said gently hugging the girl in Hiei's arms.

After a while Botan realized they had been gone all day. She began to panic. Yusuke just laughed, and said that he was pretty sure that Kieko had told everyone they had gone to see Kirana, and now they probably all figured that they were talking to her.

"Yusuke… will you and Botan come back tomorrow?" Kirana asked as the two were telling her goodbye.

"You bet we will. What do you think if we bring Kieko with us too? She was really worried and wanted to see you too. But it is entirely up to you. She will not care if you just want it to be the two of us for a while. At least they will all know you are ok. What do you think?" Yusuke asked.

"Just you… for now… I'm not sure about anyone else, but promise you will come back tomorrow?" Kirana asked a little desperate.

"You can count on it," Yusuke said grinning.

Then the two left Reikai. They headed back to Ningenkai where the rest of the Reikai Tantei were wondering what was going on with the two who had gone to see the heartbroken little demoness in Reikai.

----------------------------

Author: Yay… that was happier than it has been in a while.

Hilu: Have you checked your grade on that test you took in psychology?

Author: No, I haven't. Well people please review. Ja ne!


	28. Chapter 28

Author: Work work work… it seems like that is all I do… if I am not going to work I am doing homework…

Hilu: Well maybe if you would do your work in class…

Author: Shut up! I do what I can in class… that is why it is called HOMEwork… duh! Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 28

When Botan and Yusuke got back to Ningenkai they were bombarded with questions about Kirana. Everyone was asking if she is okay, and if they can go see her next time.

"She is doing better, but I think it would be best if it was just me and Yusuke for now. She is still unsure, and really worked up. She will be fine in time, but we have to be able to give her time…" Botan said smiling slightly.

Finally everyone was satisfied with the fact that the demoness was doing better, and they dispersed. Keiko however was not going to let things go at that. She knew there was something Yusuke and Botan had not told everyone.

"Yusuke… how did it go… really?" she asked.

"It's not good Keiko. I have never seen anyone's eyes so… so dead. She cried most of the time. She just sat there in Hiei's arms and tried not to be scared of me and Botan. Keiko… she asked us to come again tomorrow… I'm not sure how many times I can see her like that. It is heartbreaking. It is painful to watch her cry like that. I think Hiei is about to lose it too. I don't know how he does it. It seems like that is all she does is cry. They sell her tear gems when she cries; I think Hiei is a regular at the black market right now. That is the only place you can sell a tear gem. I'm worried. I think she needs to talk to Youko, but I know she is nowhere near ready for that. I think if Youko showed up at that door she might kill him. Hiei seemed so happy to have someone else there… I think he knows she needs to forgive Youko, but I think he also knows she is not emotionally ready. I'm not sure what happened. She just seemed so… distant. Like part of the time she wasn't even there. I swear part of the time we were there Kirana wasn't. Part of the time it was just me and Botan and Hiei. I'm worried Keiko," Yusuke told her.

Keiko wrapped her arms around Yusuke. She knew what Kirana meant to him. After all both she and Yusuke had risked almost certain death to get her and Hiei together. They had known that Youko was unsure about the match, but they had seen what Youko would not let himself see. His baby sister was in love with the infamous Hiei Jaganshi. Kirana hadn't even been with the team two weeks and already she was deeply ingrained into all of their lives.

A few weeks passed much the same as that day had. Botan would go with Yusuke and Kirana would let them in about half the time. She was not getting much better. In fact it seemed to Yusuke that she was getting worse. She cried all the time, and according to Hiei he was having a hard time getting her to eat. She kept getting smaller, losing weight she could not afford to lose. But Yusuke and Botan decided to keep everyone's spirits up and told only the good parts of the day, which seemed to get fewer and fewer. They were hoping that no one would notice this, but Yusuke knew better.

"What are you not telling me Yusuke? What is going on when you go to Reikai? You never come back completely positive, and the smiles you give us all are getting more and more fake. Botan's are too. Tell me what is going on or I will go to Reikai myself and figure it out," Keiko demanded one day.

"She seems even deader than she was the first time Keiko. Sometimes she won't let us in, and when she does let us in it seems like all she does is cry. Hiei said she hasn't been eating well, and I do not have a hard time believing it. She is getting smaller and smaller every time I see her. She is losing weight she can't afford to lose. Keiko… I don't know what it will do to us if we lose her. Kuwabara will get over it eventually, but I'm not so sure about Youko and Hiei. I think they both might lose the will to live if she dies, and you know what that will do to Botan and Yukina. Not to mention what losing her will do to me… she is like my baby sister… I'm supposed to be able to protect her. What will happen if she dies? I don't want to know what Youko will do… let alone Hiei… I think if Kirana dies Hiei will too, and that would devastate Yukina, which would slowly eat away at her. I'm not sure if she will be able to handle losing her brother, and I know if something happens to her Kuwabara will never be the same. And I would hate to think of losing him… not to mention if Kirana dies what that will do to Botan and Youko… and their relationship. It has been pretty rocky since that day… Botan has forgiven him, but since he can't forgive himself he keeps pushing her away. I just don't know what to do Keiko," Yusuke said laying his head down on Keiko's shoulder, crying softly for his friends and his little sister.

That day had been a bad one for Kirana. She had not only not let them in she had thrown things at the door screaming at them to leave. She had almost kicked Hiei out as well. Keiko was just as worried as Yusuke was, but she knew that right now she had to be strong for him. She knew that right now he needed comfort more than she did.

--------- In Reikai ---------

"You have to eat something Koi. Please for me eat something?" Hiei pleaded with his mate.

Kirana just stared out the window. Hiei wasn't even sure if she heard him. Somehow her Jagan was stronger than it had been. It was blocking him from entering her mind. He knew she needed to eat. She hadn't eaten earlier that day, and he was beginning to worry. Finally he decided he needed to talk to Koenma.

"Koi, I am going to go for a walk. Will you let the barrier down so I can go and then come back?" he asked.

For a response the barrier lifted. He knew she would leave it down while he was gone. He also knew that if she sensed anyone but him coming she would bring it back up. He truly hoped that Koenma would not insist on coming to see her now, because Hiei knew he could not risk Kirana being completely alone, and he would have to race here so that he could get in before Kirana could sense the prince of Reikai.

Karein knew that Hiei had left to go for a walk. She knew he needed to get out of the room sometimes. Then she dazed out. The voices in her head started mocking her again. They kept telling her she was a dumb mutt and that no one wanted her. She tried to argue with them that Hiei wanted her and Botan and Yusuke wanted her, but they just laughed harder. She gripped her head and began to cry again. Why wouldn't they just go away and leave her alone? Then something hit the back of her head and the world went black.

--------- With Hiei ----------

He finally made it to Koenma's office. He knew the toddler was there, but no one was answering him. Finally he broke down the door and went in. Something was wrong with his mate and he was going to get some answers.

"Baka kodomo! Come out here and answer my questions!" Hiei said in a rage.

Koenma jumped up from behind his desk. He hadn't known Hiei was out there. And now the Jaganshi was mad. He wondered how long he had been waiting to see him; he did have a lot of work to do after all.

"What is it Hiei?" Koenma asked.

"She won't eat. How do I make her eat? I can't use the Jagan, because she blocks it! She won't eat she can't sleep, and all she does is cry and stare out the window! How am I supposed to protect her if she can't respond to anything?" Hiei asked trying, and failing to remain emotionless.

"Try talking to her. Make her listen. Just put some soup on a spoon and feed her. She will eat eventually… I have a feeling she will be ok in the end," Koenma said knowing the pain Hiei was going through.

Hiei gave his trademark reply and left the office. He began to make his way back to the room he shared with Kirana, when he sensed something not right. He used his demonic speed to rush to the room and found the barrier still down. Quickly he entered the room and began to search for his mate. She was gone. Then he smelled another demon, she wasn't gone she had been taken. She had been kidnapped. Quickly he made his way back to the baka kodomo, someone would pay for this if it was the last thing he did.


	29. Chapter 29

Author: Wow… I haven't done this in a while…

Hilu: Done what?

Author: Had an inspiration that was trance-like…

Hilu: Oookaaayy… are you ok?

Author: Yeah… hope you all enjoy the chapter.

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 29

Kirana finally woke up keeping her eyes shut. Her head hurt. Finally she tried to sit up only to find that something was holding her down. Quickly she opened her eyes and took in the scene. The room was small, and not very well lit. She was on the only piece of furniture in the room a small bed. Then she looked more closely and noticed that there was a door on the wall opposite from the wall the bed was against. She was watching that door when it opened and something came through.

"Good to see you are finally awake," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Kirana asked.

"I am Yokoshima, my master Akuma will be here shortly," the voice said.

"What do you want with me?" Kirana asked desperately.

"I want what my master wants," Yokoshima said.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"The Reikai Tantei," he said simply.

Just then a door opened and a figure walked through. There was not a lot of light by the doorway, so Kirana could not see either one of her captors, but she was determined to find out what was going on and how they knew she was associated with the Reikai Tantei. She reached out with her Jagan trying to figure out why they had her, but it was like she didn't have it anymore. Frantically she reached her hand up to her forehead, it was still there.

"Don't worry sweet thing we won't be taking that Jagan, you see we need you to get the Reikai Tantei here. And yes we do have an ultimatum… lead them here and they will have a chance to fight me, or we will kill them one by one. Right in front of you, and not to worry it will be very slow and painful," the new guy said chuckling sadistically.

"They won't come for me," Kirana said, "What made you think they would?"

"Don't lie to me… I believe even if the others won't come your… mate will," he said before walking out the door again.

The other man stood there for a second and then he too left the room. Kirana did everything she could to not cry, she knew that would be exceedingly dangerous if they did not already know she was part Koorime.

---------Back in Reikai---------

**Where is she?**

"**Should you really be worrying… I mean Koenma is calling the rest of the Reikai Tantei. You will find her."**

**What if I can't find her? What if I have lost her for good? What will I do if I can never hold her again?**

"Hiei? What is going on? Damn toddler called and said to hurry that we had an emergency with Kirana… what happened?" Yusuke asked panicking slightly.

"_**She was kidnapped Yusuke. She's gone… and I can't do anything about it!"**_

"We will figure this out Hiei… and whoever took her will die," Yusuke said in a strangely calm voice.

"Took who?" Kuwabara asked just arriving with Youko right behind him.

"Took her? Someone took her? Where the hell were you Hiei? You were supposed to be taking care of her? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Youko screamed.

"I was supposed to be taking care of her huh? Well you were supposed to be her brother, you were supposed to be there for her not push her into her own head where she is almost starving herself," Hiei said voice dangerously low.

"How dare you blame this on me! I wasn't the one who left her to get kidnapped!" Youko argued.

"No you prefer to completely break her spirit. You prefer to see her cry more than anyone I have ever seen. You prefer to break the single most important promise you ever made to her," Hiei's eyes were beginning to glow with anger.

Suddenly Yusuke stepped in between the two demons. "This is not going to get her back! Frankly if you two will put aside your differences we will find her faster before anything happens to her."

"You're right Yusuke, and we are coming with you… you will need our help when it comes to helping her out of her depression," a female voice said from behind the boys.

They all turned around and saw Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. All three girls had a backpack and were dressed for travel. The four guys exchanged incredulous looks.

"You can't go… it could be dangerous," Yusuke said.

"We are going whether you like it or not," Keiko responded.

"Yukina, you can't go… you can't even defend yourself," Hiei said. "And I don't know what I would do if I lost both of you."

"You can't lose either one of us, and I will make sure that you don't," Yukina said firmly. "We are going. You need us."

"Well… Botan… since you usually go I see no problems letting you go this time too. And if Keiko and Yukina really think they can handle it I say we let you all come," Youko said.

"Speak for yourself baka kitsune. My little sister is not going!" Hiei yelled.

Suddenly Youko disappeared and in his place stood Kurama. Hiei could tell that there was a very different attitude in Kurama's eyes than Youko had.

"Hiei, I really think the girls will be able to help Kirana, and since my own counterpart did this to her I will personally take care of the girls… and I will try to keep Youko in line around you. But I just want to see my little sister okay too. Please Hiei… I really think they could help, and I just want to see Kirana happy again. I tried to tell Youko to stop before… but he was too upset… he was scared… please Hiei. You are my best friend… please?" Kurama pleaded with the fire demon.

"Just keep that damn fox under control, and if my sister gets hurt I will kill you," Hiei said then turned and walked off to Koenma's office.

Kurama nodded to the others and began to follow. They would save Kirana, and no one else would get hurt. They had to, he hated to think what someone would want with Kirana. (A/N: I could stop here… nah I will keep writing.)

Once they were all in Koenma's office he began to speak, "Someone kidnapped Kirana. This someone will be powerful since he got into Reikai, and past Hiei to get her. I expect you all to get her and bring her back here safely, or we will all pay for it dearly I'm afraid. We have no lock on her, but ademon that powerful would more than likely be in Makai, so I suggest you go begin your search."

At this they all nodded and left for Makai.

----------------------------

Author: So… what do you all think so far? Please review… and since Hilu is gone at the moment I will let you all go… but please review? Ja ne!


	30. Chapter 30

Author: I know it has been a long time since I have updated this story and for that I am deeply sorry. I have so many stories on here that I find myself switching up which one I am working on.

Hilu: That and you are so scatterbrained that you forget which one you just worked on so you will do more than one chapter for each at a time like you plan.

Author: Well you're not much help, so…… it's not entirely my fault.

Hilu: Okay.

Author: Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 30

Kirana did not know what to do. She was scared and she did not want the Reikai Tantei to get hurt because she was not paying enough attention to what was going on and got herself kidnapped. Then it hit her. She knew how to make sure they Reikai Tantei would win. She would sing when the battle came. She knew for a fact that Yusuke Kuwabara and… her brother could fight her song, and they would be careful if Hiei still could not. Plus her kidnappers would not be aware of her ability… unless they knew more about her than she thought they did. She hoped they would know as little about her as the demons in Makai were supposed to know. But then again no one was supposed to know she existed. Not even as Hiei's mate. She was supposed to just appear in battle and no one was supposed to know the relationships she had with the individual members of the Reikai Tantei. She was so deep in thought that she did not realize right away that someone else was in her brain.

"_Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

There was no answer the invader just left without a word. Now she was really scared. She hoped they had not heard what she had thought about Hiei and the others. And she really did not want them to know she was part Siren. That would not help her at all. Then she realized she had used her Jagan. Quickly she tried again, but it was like it wasn't there. Sighing she gave up for the moment. The time would come that her captors would make her contact the Reikai Tantei. She was not looking forward to that moment.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

"How long have we been walking?" Yusuke complained.

"Obviously not long enough we haven't found Kirana," Hiei said testily.

"Onii-san?" Yukina said quietly walking up to Hiei.

"Yes Onee-chan?" he replied.

"We will find her won't we?" she asked worried.

Abruptly Hiei stopped walking and turned to look at Yukina, "Yes, Yukina we will find her because I will keep looking until I die or find her, whichever happens first."

"Onii-san!" Yukina cried throwing herself into her brothers arm's crying, "I want my Onee-san back. I will help you find her I will do everything I can to help you find her!"

"Hush Onee-chan. We will find her. I will find her. I will find my mate," Hiei said quietly to Yukina.

"Perhaps we should make camp for the night here. It seems peaceful enough and the humans will not be able to go on like we could Hiei," Kurama suggested.

"Perhaps you are right. I will gather firewood you stay and set up camp. Do not let anything happen to them while I am gone," Hiei said.

Kurama nodded and Hiei left to get the firewood. Kurama Yusuke and Kuwabara got camp set up and the girls did what they could to help. Soon they had everything ready for when Hiei returned with the firewood.

Hiei returned a few moments later with an arm full of firewood. He quickly started a fire and then was gone again to get food. This time Kurama went with him and they left specific orders that if anything happened they were to contact Hiei on his Jagan.

"Hiei… Youko wants to speak with you. He will not come out until you say ok, but he wants me to tell you he wants to talk to you. It is up to you neither one of us will fault you for not wanting to speak with him," Kurama said once they were out of ear range of the others.

"Hn, very well, but the minute he says something stupid he will regret it," Hiei said.

"Thank you Hiei," Kurama said and then changed to Youko.

"Hiei… thank you for being willing to talk to me. I know what I said was beyond wrong and cruel. But now I realize that Botan and Shuichi were right. I was afraid. And I am even more afraid now. I didn't want the girls to come, but Shuichi thought it would be a good idea. He thought it would help Kirana. I know now that I had no reason to be afraid that you would take my place in Kirana's life… since I knew no one could take your place in Yukina's life, but I was still afraid to lose her. She was my life for a long time. What I did was stupid… I betrayed her… I will have to live with that for the rest of my life, but I need to know that I have a chance at being forgiven. If not by Kirana, then by you, my best friend. Because in a way I feel like I have betrayed you as well. Do I have even the slightest chance at being forgiven?" Youko said quietly.

"Youko, you know I can't speak for Kirana, but as for me… if Kirana gets better… even slightly… then yes you will have a chance at being forgiven. In fact it is possible that I am forgiving you now after that speech. Mainly because that is how I felt about Yukina… what you did was beyond stupid, but then again you have been human for a while now… what else could I expect," Hiei said just as quietly.

The rest of the search for food was a silent one. They returned with enough food for everyone to have plenty. Everyone ate in silence casting glances at Hiei and Youko sitting close together talking.

Botan walked over to the two demons and sat down next to her mate. She was beginning to get curious as to what was going on. They were talking about Kirana, and how they planned on saving her and keeping the girls safe.

"I can help," Botan said suddenly.

"No, onna you will only distract Youko, which we do not need," Hiei said firmly.

"But, I can help. I can use my oar and bat, and knock a few of them out," She replied.

"Youko, tell her she has to stay back with Keiko and Yukina," Hiei said.

"Botan, I can't afford to be distracted. Please, stay back and protect the other girls," Youko said.

Botan looked at him, "But Youko, you know I can help—"

"Protect the other girls. Yes, that would be a fine place for you Botan," Youko interrupted. "Don't argue with me on this Botan. I would feel so much better and be able to fight better if you are not in it too. Please, Botan, for once don't argue and just do as I ask."

Botan sighed, "Okay, but only so you will be able to concentrate. I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"Thank you Botan," Youko said.

"Do you really think we will be able to save her?" Botan asked.

"Yes! I will not lose my mate!" Hiei suddenly yelled and then walked off into the forest.

"What…?" Botan asked confused.

"He is finally beginning to doubt what he can do to save her. We know nothing about the demons that have her. Even I am unsure of how well we will do and how much saving needs to be done," Youko answered his mate and looked worriedly at the place his friend had disappeared from.

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei was a determined demon. He knew he would not lose his mate. He had finally learned how to love, and he would not have his heart ripped from him.

**Do you really think you can save her from herself once you get her back to Reikai?**

"**You are not helpful. I will save her in everyway possible. I will not lose her even to her own mind."**

**What if you can't save her? What will you do then?**

"**Die."**

**You would die for her?**

"**I would do anything for her… even die…"**

**What if you would have to sacrifice Yukina?**

"**It will not come to that."**

**You don't know what it will come to. What if you are given a choice…? Yukina or Kirana… what would you do? Would you sacrifice your own sister?**

"**It will not come to that. That is a decision I will never have to make. And I don't care what you say I will not make that decision. I won't."**

As Hiei was arguing with himself he sensed Youko coming closer. He sighed. He did not want to confront the new feelings he was feeling. He knew it was fear, but he did not want to think about it, let alone talk about it like the fox would want.

Youko slowly approached the temperamental fire demon. He knew Hiei was afraid, and he knew that fear was new to the Hi-Koorime. He also knew that he was not the right persona to be speaking to him so as he approached he allowed Shuichi to take control of the situation and the body.

Hiei smiled as the sent changed. He had a feeling Youko would not be the one to do the talking this time. He knew that fear was just as new to the fox as it was to him and that the human persona would be the one to do the talking this time.

Kurama approached his friend, "Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, you know it will help if you talk about it," Kurama said.

"Says who?" Hiei replied.

"Hiei… trust me on this one. It will help if you will talk to me. You know I won't tell anyone what we speak about," Kurama said trying to convince his friend.

"I'm not afraid. That is not an emotion I have," Hiei said.

"I never said you were," Kurama said.

"You were thinking it," Hiei said.

"You don't know that unless you read my mind. Did you read my mind Hiei?"

"No, I didn't have to… it is written in the way you walked over here. In how it was originally Youko, and then right before he could say anything you were back in control. I know what you two were thinking. I am not afraid, because I will not lose her," Hiei said quietly.

"It's not a bad thing to be afraid to lose her. I'm afraid. So is Youko, even though he also has a hard time admitting it. Hiei, I promise if you will just admit it you will feel better. Are you afraid?"

"Hn… I won't lose her Kurama. I can't lose her. Why do I feel like this?" Hiei whispered to no one in particular.

Kurama sighed, "Hiei, when someone you love as much as you love Kirana is threatened well… you feel helpless, and terrified. You wonder what you would do, and then question what you think you might do. Like nothing is good enough and yet everything is terrible. Nothing you do is what you should be doing, but you don't know what that something that you should be doing is. You are terrified and you keep replaying the last few moments you spent with them wishing you had done something different. Then you think of all the things that could be happening right now and that only makes you feel worse, but there is nothing better for you to do."

"How do I make it stop?" Hiei asked.

"You can't," Kurama whispered, and then walked back to the camp to leave Hiei alone with his thoughts and emotions.

----------------------------

Author: Well there it is… Chapter Thirty… If you want to know what will happen you will review for me… Please?

Hilu: Yeah… it's kinda depressing for her to have thirty chapters and not many more reviews.

Author: Be nice!

Hilu: I'm trying to make them review!

Author: They will… I have faith in my readers. Have a great day everyone. Ja ne!


	31. Chapter 31

Author: I have been inspired yet again. This time by none other than HIEI!

Hiei: What did I do?

Author: giggles You were so cute when you were sleeping!

Hiei: holds Katana next to Author's neck What?

Author: grabs hold of katana Are you going to kill me Hiei?

Hiei: growls and sheathes katana NO!

Author: smiles Good!

Hiei: grumbles

Author: Don't you love me anymore Hiei? pretends to cry

Hiei: looks terrified at the sight of tears Of course I love you Author!

Author: Yay! throws arms around Hiei and kisses him

Hiei: kisses Author back

Author: Enjoy the chapter! continues kissing Hiei

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 31

---------With Kirana---------

It was now the day she had most feared. Her kidnappers had come in and told her that she would contact the Reikai Tantei. She didn't want to. She didn't want to lead her mate and her friends into the trap these two demons had set for them. She was terrified. She knew what she would have to do, and she only hoped that the Tantei would realize what she was doing and would save her.

"Here, this is what you will say to them," Akuma said holding out a slip of paper with words on it.

"I wouldn't speak like that. They would know it was a lie," Kirana said after reading it.

She knew what she said was a lie and that if it was worded much differently they would know it wasn't really her. However Akuma saw through her plan. He slapped her across the face splitting her lip open and causing her to break her wrist which was still handcuffed to the bed.

"You will say exactly this, or we will kidnap each and every one of your friends and kill them slowly in front of you," Akuma said.

"You might want to do as you're told, I have heard he is very cruel when he wants to be," Yokoshima said.

Kirana gritted her teeth and when the ward was removed from her Jagan she reached her mind out to find her mates. It took her a few minutes, but she located Hiei fairly easily.

"_Hiei?"_

"_**Kirana, is that you?"**_

"_Yes, Hiei it is me. I don't have much time. I was kidnapped by a demon and a human. The demon is a water demon by the name of Akuma, and the human's name is Yokoshima. I am in an abandoned warehouse. I keep hearing a strange noise, but I don't know what it is,"_

"_**Describe it to me, maybe I will be able to tell where you are by that noise."**_

"_Okay, it is a screeching caw, like a bird that is dying. It seems so sad, and yet… I just don't know. I am in a room in the back of this building, or at least I think I am. I have been tied to this bed for a long time. The sun in Makai is different from the sun in Ningenkai, so I'm not sure where I am from that. It is like it doesn't rise or set it just appears high in the sky almost like the day starts at noon, and no other time is here but midnight."_

"_**Okay that means you are in the far East. Damn we are still a few days away from you I think. What else is outside that window?"**_

"_A… a bird, it is here everyday. It is blue with red eyes and it is the thing that caws so strangely. Does that help you at all?"_

"_**You are in… MY territory!"**_

"_WHAT? Bu-but how… why would they… damnit… someone is coming. Please come save me Hiei. I love you!"_

Then she was forced to cut the connection. She wasn't supposed to be surprised like she was when she heard that she was in Hiei's own territory. She also wasn't supposed to say that she loved him, and now she wouldn't know if he said it back. She forced her tears to stay in her eyes. She did not want them to know she was part Koorime.

"You bastards! Bringing me to my mate's territory. You plan to kill him in his own territory and then take it! You plan to rule his land and his people!" she yelled.

"You know nothing of my plan, now you must be punished for your deviance from the script," Akuma said.

"But boss, her deviation only caused them to believe her more strongly. Perhaps we should keep her in one piece," Yokoshima suggested.

"Perhaps you are right. Plus why would I waste my energy on this pathetic little girl I will need my strength to destroy the Tantei," Akuma said and then walked out of the room.

"You should thank me little girl. Now he won't kill you," Yokoshima said then left cackling.

---------With the Tantei---------

"HIEI, are you alive?" a voice said pulling Hiei out of his mind.

"Hn, I know where she is," Hiei said and continued walking, although faster this time.

"Where is she Hiei?" Kurama asked his friend concern lacing his normally calm voice.

"She is in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of my territory," Hiei replied without turning around.

"How do you know Hiei?" Yukina asked gently.

"She spoke to me," he whispered stopping for a few moments and looking back at the group.

"They let her talk to you?" Kurama asked.

"Well… I don't think they would have let her so they probably didn't know," Yusuke supplied.

"Think again detective; I think they told her to talk to me. They would have seen the Jagan, and if they were smart enough to take her from under my nose they would be smart enough to make sure she could not communicate with us unless they want her to. I think it is a trap," Hiei said.

"I believe you may be right. But how do we determine where she really is?" Kurama said.

"I think she is exactly where they said she is, or at least the person who knows where she is is there. Therefore I say that is where we go," Hiei said and started walking again.

Kurama nodded and followed his friend. He really hoped they would find Kirana before anything happened to her, and he knew Hiei was thinking the same thing.

"Hiei, we could get there sooner than they expect if we travel at demonic speed. Or at least at Botan's oar's speed. Botan can take Kuwabara, and I can take Yukina, and Yusuke can take Keiko, and then we will all follow you, but you have to remember that Yusuke is not quite as fast as you and he will be carrying Keiko, so you will have to take that into consideration. Plus we do not know the terrain as well as you. But you will defiantly have to take the speed as fast as Botan can fly and as fast as Yusuke can run while carrying Keiko. That is if the girl's don't mind. Well the girls and Kuwabara. What do you think Hiei?" Kurama suggested.

"**_You know I would do anything to get me to her faster Kitsune._**"

"What do you girl's think about the idea?" Kurama asked.

"I would do anything to get Onee-san back faster," Yukina said quietly.

"Yeah, I want Kirana back," Keiko said.

Botan materialized her oar in response. Kurama nodded, changed forms, and motioned for Yukina to come closer to him. She did and he gently lifted her in his arms.

"Don't get any ideas Youko, Yukina is mine!" Kuwabara said as he walked closer to Botan.

Youko growled and at the same time Botan hit Kuwabara in the head with her oar. This caused Yusuke to begin to laugh and almost drop Keiko whom he had just picked up.

"ENOUGH!" Hiei yelled at the group. "Kuwabara, Youko has a mate, and no demon would cheat on his mate! Yusuke change into your demon form, pick up your onna and let's get going!"

Without another word the entire group got ready. Yusuke quickly changed into his demon form and he lifted Kieko into his arms. Botan got on her oar and Kuwabara got on behind her holding onto her waist so he wouldn't fall off. Youko turned around and got ready to run. Then they finally began to run. Hiei made sure he could see Botan above him and made sure to keep track of the other two males on the ground. He knew this would be tiring for Yusuke as he was not used to running like this especially with an onna in his arms. He also knew that Botan needed her spirit energy to materialize her oar so he made sure to check her levels of energy.

After several hours he noticed that Botan was tiring. He slowed down and finally came to a stop signaling Botan to come down to the ground.

"We will camp here so Botan can regain her spirit energy," Hiei said and then left to go get firewood.

"Botan, darling are you okay?" Youko asked his mate concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, thanks to Hiei. He must have noticed I was beginning to get tired. I bet that is why he stopped. I hate to slow everyone down," she said trying not to cry.

"Naw, I was startin to get tired too Botan. Not used to that kind of running, I guess," Yusuke said chuckling slightly.

Hiei returned shortly after and told the other two demons to return to human form. He said that their demon signals were too strong and they would attract more demons than they wanted to deal with after running for so long.

"Are we close to your territory yet Hiei?" Keiko asked quietly.

"Tomorrow, I think," he replied.

She nodded and then the group ate and fell asleep in relative silence.

---------With Kirana---------

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked the human.

"We will tell you that after we destroy the Tantei, now be a good little demoness and stay quiet so I can get some sleep," he replied.

"Why are you working for him? If it is to protect your family then the Tantei can do that. We can protect you and your family if you will only let me go," she whispered.

"QUIET ONNA!" he screamed.

Kirana quickly shut her mouth and decided that appealing to his nature was not a good idea if he yelled like that again she would get in trouble. And she did not want that. It would likely wake up Akuma and he would come back. She did not like that man. He was cruel. But she had a bad feeling about the human. His signal wasn't really human. She wasn't sure what he was, but human he was not.

Then she felt it again. Someone was in her mind again. This was really getting old, but she continued to think as if she hadn't noticed anything. She thought about Hiei and about mating with him that first time. She thought about what she would do when he saved her. She thought about how she would forgive her brother if only they would get her out of here. Well maybe not. It very well may take a lot for her to forgive him. That is the only promise he had ever broken, and it was the most important one he ever made to her. He had sworn he would never say THAT to her. He had sworn he would never call her THAT! Quickly she averted her thoughts. She had almost forgotten there was anyone else in her mind they were that sneaky. Quickly she searched around the room and noticed that the human-looking thing hadn't moved in a while. She was unsure if it was him in her mind or someone else. Just as she thought this the presence in her mind faded as if it had never been there, but she knew better, she knew her mind had been violated and she also knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Great now whoever was in her mind knew that she had suspicions that her guard wasn't human. She hoped it wasn't him because she wanted to use that on him later maybe catch him off guard, not that she thought that was possible. He seemed more composed that Kurama on a good day, that was until he yelled at her. But then again she was the only person who had ever made Kurama yell… thinking about this she almost cried. She would have if she hadn't reminded herself that they probably did not know she was a Koorime and if she let them in on that little secret they would probably extort her for her tears. She would not be able to face that. She knew vaguely what Yukina had gone through. Youko had told her some of it when she asked what people would do if they knew what she was. He was truly worried about her back then, now she wasn't so sure.

Quickly she shook those thoughts from her mind and tried to concentrate on moving her head close enough to her hands that she would be able to find out what was blocking her jagan. After some work she discovered it was a warding cloth more powerful than the one she usually wore. She tried to feel how it was tied, but as soon as she figured it out her guard was on her.

"I wouldn't take that off if I were you sweetie, because you see you don't know what that would do to your poor jagan. You see there is a powerful spell on that cloth. If anyone besides me takes it off you it will put the curse directly into your jagan causing irreparable damage, and I believe damage to a jagan is particularly painful," he said laughing at her.

"Couldn't you at least have given me one way to protect my self?" she retorted angry.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked amused.

"Makes it more interesting and challenging for you?" she suggested.

"Cute, but if we have to fight you we will not be in the best of shape to fight the Tantei now will we?" he pointed out.

Kirana sighed, "No, I guess not. I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now, so go away."

He chuckled and then went back to his chair in the corner of the room.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

Morning saw Hiei already fixing breakfast with Youko talking strategy. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the next ones up and they joined the conversation, hoping to be of some help. For once Yusuke was being serious, and Kuwabara had some intelligent suggestions. It seemed the entire team would be more than helpful in returning Hiei's mate to his side. Slowly the girl's got up and ate.

"Botan, do you have enough energy to fly until lunch?" Youko asked his mate.

"Yes, I may need an hour nap, but I can make it that long," she replied, not as cheerful as usual.

"Botan, are you sick? You're not as cheerful as usual," Kuwabara commented.

"I don't think anyone is quite themselves on this trip Kuwabara," Botan said sadly, looking over to where Hiei stood gazing off in the direction of his territory.

The group had to agree. Youko looked off in the same direction and seemed to come to some kind of revelation because after staring off for a few minutes he walked quickly over to Hiei and whispered something to the fire demon. Hiei nodded and they both walked over to the group.

"It's getting late. We should start moving," Hiei said when they reached the group.

Everyone nodded and somberly got paired up like they were the other day. Hiei looked at them and seemed to decide something.

"We should take turns carrying the onnas. Yusuke let me carry Keiko today. I think then we would all be in better shape to fight when the time comes," Hiei suggested.

"I can carry her Hiei, you don't have to worry about me getting tired," Yusuke said.

"It's not that Yusuke, I believe Hiei feels like rotating the women will be more fair to everyone, and I think he is right, but if you would like to continue carrying Keiko Hiei can carry Yukina," Youko suggested.

"No, it's ok. We don't mind, do we Yusuke?" Keiko said and slid gently from Yusuke's arms and walked over to Hiei.

"No, we don't, I just don't want anyone thinking I can't run and carry Keiko at the same time is all," Yusuke said quietly.

"**_I would never suggest such a thing Detective; surely you know that by now,"_**

"Sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to imply-" Yusuke began.

"It's ok Detective," Hiei said lifting Keiko into his arms.

Then they set off towards Hiei's territory setting a faster pace than the day before. Hiei was beginning to get worried. And he had not lied to the detective. He was carrying Keiko for his own purposes. He had something he wanted to discuss with her.

----------------------------

Author: Whew! That was a long chapter!

Hilu: Did you replace me?

Hiei: What do you think Baka?

Author: Of course I didn't replace you Hilu! No one could replace you, I just thought you were working so hard on True Nature, that you would like a break and Hiei was happy to stand in weren't you Hiei?

Hiei: Hn

Hilu: Oh well if that is all, then I will get back to work on True Nature!

Author: Okay!

Hiei: Good riddance!

Author: Hiei, please be nice. pouts

Hiei: sweatdrops please don't cry again!

Author: I won't cry if you kiss me.

Hiei: Okay kisses Author

Author: Well review please! Ja ne! kisses Hiei again


	32. Chapter 32

Author: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but I will be updating fairly quickly for a bit anyway, I have been filled with inspiration lately… LOL.

Hiei: Was it me again?

Author: YUP!

Hiei: What did I do this time?

Author: You kissed me! (blushes)

Hiei: (blushes and kisses Author again)

Author: I will leave you to the chapter and you can leave me to my make out session with Hiei! (kisses Hiei back)

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 32

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

They hadn't gone far when Hiei decided to talk to Keiko. He knew she would be able to help him in what he had to do.

"**_Onna, I have to talk to you."_**

'What is it Hiei?"

"_**It's about Kirana. I'm not sure if I will be able to save her from her mind. She has been really devastated since Youko… well said what he did, and I know that this may just push her over the edge to the point she hides in her own mind. And I don't know if I will be able to save her from herself."**_

'Hiei, if anyone can save her from her own mind it is you. She loves you so much. I know that if I was in her position Yusuke being there would be the biggest thing for me. That would help me. Am I helping you at all?'

"_**Yes, but Kirana… well that word has been the thing that kept her separated from other people in Reikai. That is what has always made her different, and that has always stuck out to her. She doesn't know how to handle that difference. And she is different. I am too, but not to the extent she is. Most of the time a demon will only mate with it's own kind, but she has so many different kinds… it's like she is a melting pot of power, and that is not helping her either. Plus with the Jagan she will be able to hide better than most. I don't know if I would even be able to get into her mind to save her. My point is I am going to need help with this part of it."**_

'And asking for help is something you are not that experienced at is it, Hiei?"

"_**Not really, but if maybe you could help me, and mabey help me ask for more help… I just don't know what it will take to get her back… completely back. I don't want her shell, which is what I have had for a while now. I want her back all of her! Please, will you help me. I know I will need the whole team. She feels so… alone, but if we can show her that she has a family… even if it is dysfunctional and a little… well… strange, it is a family. We are a family. Aren't we?"**_

'Hiei… do you really think of us as a family? Because if you do… well I don't know what to say. I have always thought of the entire Reikai Tantei as my family… especially since I am so close to Yusuke and he seems so close to all of you, but I never thought you would think that too… do you feel that way Hiei?'

"_**Hn. Well, maybe… yeah I do. Kurama and Kirana have been trying to get me to express my emotions. Kurama said it would help. I think it is stupid. Emotions are a weakness."**_

'No they are not. You know every time Yusuke lets his emotions into a battle he fights better, maybe if you would let some emotion into a battle you would fight better… not that you need to fight better… oh that did not sound right at all… what I mean is maybe it would help you. I know it has always helped me. If you keep your emotions bottled up then it will only hurt you in the long run. Emotions are… powerful. They can destroy and they can build. It all depends on how you use them. If you use them correctly then maybe you can use them to make you a stronger person, not a weaker person.'

"_**Maybe… Thank you Keiko."**_

'You're welcome Hiei. I'm glad I could help.'

Hiei wasn't sure if Keiko was right, but he was determined to get his mate back. Quickly he refocused on the direction he was going and decided that they were close enough that a break would be a good idea. He slowed and then stopped running once again signaling Botan to come down to meet the team.

"We are almost there. We need to make preparations. We need to be ready," Hiei said to the group.

Everyone nodded and they all set up a type of camp so that they could eat before the battle. Hiei knew that the best form of strategy was to talk through what they knew about the enemy, but they did not know anything except that it was a water demon and a human. But then he remembered that the others did not know that. They all sat down girls on one side of the fire and boys on the other.

"There is a water demon and a human holding Kirana," Hiei told the rest of the Tantei.

"How do you know that Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Kirana told me. But I am getting a strange signal. It is like there are two demons one very powerful and one only mildly powerful. They are in the right place to be where Kirana said they were, but I don't sense her. It is like she is not there. But it is also like she has never been there either. I don't sense any traces of her power like I would have since she used her jagan to contact us… unless…" Hiei trailed off losing himself in thought

"**Spirit chains fool."**

**I know… but that means…**

"**They know how powerful she is. They probably know she is your mate and Youko's sister. They will use that against you, but remember if they know her power they will not kill her. They won't risk losing that kind of power."**

**But they might hurt her.**

"**Botan and Youko can heal. If she gets hurt she can be taken care of. Don't forget the ultimate goal is to get her back! Don't lose sight of what is really important!"**

**I can't let her get hurt!**

"**You may have to."**

**I won't.**

"**I thought you would do anything to get her back."**

**Not if it gets her hurt that is not saving her.**

"**It is if it gets her back to you."**

**Shut up. No one asked you to give an opinion.**

"**But you know I'm right."**

**SHUT UP!**

"**Fine."**

"Hiei, are you with us now?" Youko asked. "Because if you're not we can always rescue my sister without you."

"I'm here Youko. And no one will save my mate without me!"

"Then stay out of your own mind and help us decide what to do! Did Kirana say what kind of demon she was being held by?" Youko asked impatiently.

"A water demon," Hiei replied.

"And a human, but you don't think he is human right?" Youko asked more calmly.

"I don't sense a human anywhere near here, so unless the demon thinks a human is good enough to hold Kirana somewhere else he is not a human," Hiei said.

"Okay then let's go in there and kick some demon ass," Yusuke said enthustically.

"It's not that easy Detective. We will have to be cautious. We have to make sure Kirana is not in the room, and we have to make sure the girls stay out of the way. I'm tempted to tell them to stay here, but if they get attacked in these woods… well saying my name will only make things worse. We are not yet in safe territory. We need to get them out of this forest, but that may be too close to the fight for any of our comfort," Hiei said quietly.

"Well then, I suggest we take them as far as the border to your and put them with some of your border patrol. They will no doubt follow their master's orders," Youko said.

"Perhaps you don't realize… my territory is ill at ease with the neighboring territory. It is a border dispute, so to put them on the border will not be safe, but to get them too far in and they will be too close to the fight we are about to have. This is my land… only it is being debated. They are not safe here, and to put them beyond disputed territory would put them in the clearing by the abandoned warehouse where we will be fighting. Leaving them with my border patrol will only put them in danger. They will likely be caught in cross-fire of this dispute," Hiei informed them quietly.

"Can we possibly put them at the edge of the forest?" Youko asked.

"If they stay low quiet and do not move yes, but I have a feeling that between Botan and Keiko they will not be able to remain quiet enough. Yukina is used to being hunted, I know if we told them the danger they would be cautious, but I don't think it wise to scare them," Hiei said.

"You're right if we tell them the danger we are in they would be spooked and be more likely to jump at a noise when they would need to be quiet and not move. What if we told them not to make a sound and not to move no matter what because we do now enough about this enemy? Do you think that would keep them quiet?" Youko asked.

"Do you want to chance it? I would if Yukina was separate from the other two," Hiei said.

"Keiko and Botan would not like that," Yusuke said.

"You can't leave my snow princess alone," Kuwabara said.

"She would be safer that way, she would not move, I know her. She would remain calm," Hiei rationalized.

"Maybe she could keep Botan and Keiko calm as well?" Youko suggested.

"This is pointless… without their consent we will never know," Hiei said. "We will need to ask them."

"You ask then," Yusuke said.

"Hn, fine I will find out," Hiei said.

Hiei got up and walked over to the other side of the fire. He knew he would have to tell Yukina what was going on. He knew she would be able to handle it. She was more accustomed to Makai. Possibly even the Kato Onna, but he was not sure about the human. She had seemed calm during all of their tasks in the past, but whether or not she would be ok being caught in the crossfire of a demonic dispute he was unsure.

"We are not safe here, but if you three can stay quiet you will be safe on the edge of the forest. You cannot move or make any noise no matter what. Will you be able to do this?" Hiei asked.

"I can Onii-san," Yukina answered right away.

"Well, if I will be able to see the battle I will be able to remain calm," Keiko said.

"I will be fine if I know what is going on," Botan replied.

"Even if the enemy comes up behind your hiding place?" Hiei asked gauging their reaction.

"I will not move from a safe place Onii-san, you know that," Yukina answered quickly but quietly.

"I am used to the enemy sneaking up behind, I will refrain from yelling to you to protect Keiko and Yukina however," Botan answered.

"I would be ok if Yukina and Botan were with me," Keiko said reaching out to hold the other two girls hands.

"Very well. We will set up a safe place for the three of you. You will be together, and you must not make a sound or say a word. Demons have very good hearing, and will be attracted to three defenseless females," Hiei said and walked away.

"**_Don't speak back Yukina, but I think you should know the gravity of the situation. My territory is in a border dispute with the neighboring territory. We are in disputed land; most of this forest is disputed land. It is rightfully mine, but I cannot protect you in it, because it is disputed. This is why the three of you must remain quiet and still. You have to make sure you do not speak. And if you do, do not mention mine or any of the other Tantei members' names. It would be disastrous."_**

Quickly Hiei broke the connection to his sister's mind. He knew she understood, and he knew she would not tell the other girls of this newest twist in their rescue mission. He made it back to the other Tantei members and sat down nodding to show that at least that part of the plan was in order.

---------Twilight---------

The Tantei members had made a safe place for the girls and had placed them in it. They had come up with a plan to attack the warehouse, which was little more than a small hut. They would each enter from a different place. Hiei would take the back room and enter through the window. Yusuke would take the front door. Kuwabara would crash through the one of the walls. This left a window for Youko. They would each search out the room they entered and kill whatever was there unless it was the boss then they would call for Hiei so he could extract vengeance for the kidnapping of his mate. Once they had the girls safely stowed away, they crept into the clearing each one knowing what he needed to do.

They took a deep breath and attacked.

---------Inside the warehouse---------

Kirana was beginning to get frustrated. She was tired of being pushed around and beyond sick of the invasion of her mind which kept happening at regular intervals now. She guessed they were wanting to know if she knew when Hiei and the others would come and rescue her. But they would not get any information out of her because they knew just as much as she did, if not more. She didn't even know if they would all come or not. She knew Hiei would come, and she assumed that he was the one they really wanted, but she didn't know about the others. Maybe they thought that they could defeat Hiei, but she knew better. She knew they could never defeat her either. That is if they ever let her go enough that she could fight.

Her musings were interrupted by a large crash coming from all directions.

----------------------------

Author: Tee hee! I love cliffhangers!

Hiei: Me too! Can I hang someone off a cliff?

Author: Not that kind of cliffhanger!

Hiei: What kind?

Author: The kind that an author does at the end of a chapter. Leaves the readers wondering what will happen next because they leave it like I did.

Hiei: Ahh a mental game huh?

Author: I guess. Well please review people!

Hiei: Or I will have to kill you!

Author: Hiei! Don't kill my readers!

Hiei: sighs Okay I guess I won't kill your readers, but only because you are the Author and you could do some horrible things.

Author: Yup! Well review please! Ja ne!


	33. Chapter 33

Author: I'm back… I am so sorry to have made you all wait so long. Do you all still love me?

Hilu: I bet they do. And I bet they are happy that I am back since you did the last chapter without me at all.

Hiei: She had me which is better!

Hilu: No it isn't.

Hiei: draws katana Yes it is!

Hilu: pulls out weapon No it isn't!

Author: sweatdrops Please don't fight! Enjoy the chapter faithful readers new readers and… well anyone reading!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 33

---------With Youko---------

Youko slipped into the building quietly, but knew instantly that at least one of the others did not. There was a huge crash, which would hopefully draw the captors to that room making it that much easier to save Kirana. Once inside he looked around. This room had once been an office, he guessed from the size of the building that some of the warehouse had burned, like many of them do in Makai. Quickly he scanned the room again. There was no one in the room with him. He decided that maybe there would be some information in one of the desks on the kidnappers. Quickly he searched the two desks in the room. There was nothing at all in either one. Sighing he left to search another room.

The next room he walked into was another office. This appeared to have been used. Quickly he searched this room as well. Again he came up empty handed. Then he noticed a book that wasn't dusty like the rest of them, and went to look at it. He gasped when he read the title. Suddenly he understood so much, then Hiei came flying through the wall and landed on Youko.

---------With Yusuke---------

Yusuke tired to open the door, but it seemed that fate had other ideas. Not only was the door locked, but it was stuck too. Yusuke quickly kicked the door in, and at the same time heard a crash from somewhere else in the building. Yusuke figured it was Kuwabara getting into the building so he thought nothing about it and continued to search the room he was in. There was no one in the room, and it looked like no one had been in a while. There was dust caked on everything even the floor.

Once this realization set in he decided to search another room. Then he heard another crash and Youko yelling. Quickly he raced into the room and saw Hiei laying on top of Youko and Youko was yelling. Then Kuwabara came running in and crashed into Yusuke sending him flying into the room as well.

---------With Kuwabara---------

Kuwabara had hoped that the wall would already be partially destroyed, but with his luck the portion of wall he had been told to go through was all perfectly intact. He knew it would be difficult to break down this wall, but he knew that was what he had to do. Quietly he unsheathed his spirit sword and then not-so-quietly broke down the wall. The room he was in seemed rather small to be in a warehouse, but he searched it anyway. There was nothing in the room that was not coated thickly with dust. He decided that this room was a waste.

He then realized this room must not be a part of the original structure because it had not been damaged at all by the fire that had swept through the warehouse before according to Hiei. There was no structural damage or anything that would suggest this room had had any damage to it since it was built. But why would anyone build a room and then not use it, he wondered to himself.

Then he heard a crash and heard Youko screaming. Kuwabara ran quickly to see what the commotion was, and ran headlong into Yusuke sending him flying into the already tangled mess that was Youko and Hiei.

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei slipped gently into the room right after he heard Yusuke and Kuwabara come crashing into the building. He hoped that they would distract the demons in the room enough that Hiei would have the advantage. He quickly and quietly slipped into the room and saw Kirana laying chained to a bed in the corner of the room. She obviously spotted him because she cried out.

"Hiei, behind you!"

Hiei turned around and came face to face with a water demon. Hiei drew his katana, this was the man who had kidnapped his mate and this man was going to pay with his life. Hiei quickly attacked the man and cut him into thousands of tiny pieces in a matter of seconds.

"Next time you feel the need to kidnap someone's mate… make sure it is not mine," Hiei said to the dismembered body of the water demon.

"Impressive Hiei… I had hoped you would kill him for me. You see it saves me the trouble and the energy. But you were wrong. Akuma was not the man who kidnapped your mate… that was me. And unfortunately for you, you will not get her back today. I had to humor Akuma, because I knew he could get me into Reikai, but from there the plan becomes my own. I hope you enjoyed your moment of glory, and I hope you don't take it too hard that I stole yet another thing from you," Yokoshima said calmly.

"You bastard," Hiei said dangerously calm.

"I wouldn't try to attack me… you see that warding cloth on your mate's Jagan… well only I can remove it. There is a special curse placed on that cloth, and if anyone other than me removes it the curse will be implanted into the Jagan, disintegrating it, along with her mind. So you might want to keep me alive at least until you have enough of an upper hand to make me take it off. Now I will be taking the little demoness and leaving you to try to find the other women you brought with you. It was so kind of you to bring me more of your women. Have fun trying to find me," Yokoshima said quietly.

Yokoshima used some kind of explosive to throw Hiei from the room. Unfortunately it was the best way out of a room. Hiei was thrown through a wall and landed right on top of Youko. Youko was taken aback, and yelled at Hiei to get off of him. When the other two Tantei members heard the yelling they ran to the room to help, but arriving one right after the other Yusuke was thrown into the now tangled mass of arms and legs.

"Get off me we have to go after him!" Hiei yelled struggling to disentangle himself from his teammates.

"Go after who?" Yusuke asked finally getting himself free.

"The man who kidnapped Kirana again," Hiei said running to the door.

"What do you mean again?" Youko asked.

Hiei did not answer. He had to know if Yokoshima was lying about kidnapping the other girls. He got to the safe place they had made for the girls and Hiei cried out in rage. They were gone.

"What the HELL happened!" Youko screamed when he discovered that his mate was missing.

"He kidnapped them all. I told you this was not a good idea! But would you listen to me? NO! You had to do things your own way! I knew that having them along would not turn out good. If my little sister dies because you insisted they all come along you will die as well!" Hiei said ranting on Youko.

"HIEI JAGANSHI! Do not threaten my mate!" an annoyingly cheerful voice scolded the fire demon.

"Botan?" Youko asked confused.

"Yes Botan… who did you think I was the tooth fairy?" she asked coming out from behind the bushes next to the safe place.

"But… didn't he kidnap you?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Who this guy?" Keiko said dragging out the body of a lower class demon with help from Yukina.

"Thank Enma you are okay," Hiei said pulling his sister into a hug.

"Of course we're okay. He was lower class, and I was not about to get kidnapped… especially not when you need our help to save Kirana… where is Kirana?" Yukina asked.

"Well… I defeated the water demon, but unfortunately the other demon had plans of his own and took Kirana somewhere else. I don't know who he is or what he wants with her… I don't know how to save her. And when we do, we have to keep him alive long enough to take the warding cloth of Kirana's Jagan. Apparently there is a curse on the cloth and only the person who put it on can take it off or the curse will eat the Jagan from the inside destroying the brain in the process. I don't know how to even find her… she has spirit chains on, and so I have no way of tracking her," Hiei said sounding defeated.

"The other demon was a demon of fear," Youko supplied.

"How do you know that, Fox?" Hiei asked his friend.

"I found a book in one of the rooms I was searching. It was King Enma's Book. The Book Of Life. It was marked to Yokoshima… half demon of fear and half fox demon. And the other marked page was… Kirana's page. He knows everything about her… everything," Youko said also sounding slightly defeated.

"Why didn't Koenma tell us the book was stolen?" Botan asked.

"Because everyone was all too worked up about Kirana being kidnapped… we have to get her and that book. How do you defeat a demon of fear… I mean he will trap us in our deepest fear, right?" Yukina said.

"Yeah… we will have to come out of our fears ourselves, and then help those who can't do it on their own. But the first step for that is to admit to ourselves and each other what we are afraid of," Kurama said before anyone realized he had changed.

"I am not afraid of anything!" Hiei said firmly.

"I am afraid that I will be alone again. I am terrified that I will lose the family I have come to love, and the brother and mate I adore," Yukina said softly.

"I am afraid that Yusuke will go on a mission and never come back to me," Keiko said tears forming in her eyes.

"I m afraid that I will never be able to have a family of my own… children… because I am dead already, and that because of that Kurama will stop loving me," Botan said softly.

"I'm afraid that I will wake up and find out that my dear sweet snow angel does not love me, and that I am alone and will remain that way," Kuwabara said walking over to Yukina and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I am afraid that I will lose the family I have finally come to truly cherish and need now that all parts of that family have been blended," Kurama said before allowing Youko to take over again.

"I am afraid of… nothing," Youko said.

"Youko… Honey… please admit your fears. For me, and Kirana. We won't be able to help you if you don't tell us," Botan said trying not to cry.

"I am… afraid… that because of my own temper I will… lose… the people… that I… love," Youko said whispering the last word.

"I am not afraid of anything, because I am not a coward!" Hiei insisted.

"Please Onii-sama, please tell us what you are afraid of. Being afraid does not make you a coward. Not facing you fears makes you a coward," Yukina said walking over to Hiei and looking in his eyes.

"I am not afraid…" he said unconvincingly.

"Hiei we are all scared of something, and we all admitted it," Keiko said.

"No, Keiko… we haven't all admitted it. But I am admitting mine now. I am scared that because of what I am I will lose you Keiko. I am so afraid that I will not be able to protect you and the rest of my friends. The thought that any of you would die because I wasn't being what I should be… terrifies me. Like when I thought Kuwabara had died at the Dark Tournament… I had never been so scared… I was so scared that because I could not find it in me to kill Toguro all of you would die. Nothing scares me more," Yusuke said softly, pulling Keiko into his arms.

"I am scared of losing the heart I just found," Hiei said softly turning away from the group, a single tear gem falling to the ground.

Yukina walked over and picked up the gem holding it carefully in her hands. She looked down at it and smiled. She walked over to her brother and took his hand in hers. Placing the gem in his hand she whispered, "Onii-sama, if you don't want to lose it then don't. You know you have all of us, and we will not let anyone get away with taking a member of our family. Losing Kirana is part of all of our biggest fear. Don't worry Onii-sama we will find her."

----------------------------

Author: That was really emotional…

Hilu: Yeah it was, but it was really good.

Hiei: Why do you torture me?

Author: What do you mean Hiei?

Hiei: I am not afraid of anything!

Author: sighs Oh, Hiei… of course you are, and that sentence was perfect. You did just recently find your heart and emotions, and now you don't want to lose them.

Hiei: Whatever you say Author.

Hilu: I wouldn't argue with her if you do you get tied up to a chair for a few days.

Hiei: sweatdrops

Author: I wouldn't do that to Hiei… well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review please. Ja ne!


	34. Chapter 34

Author: Well here is the next chapter I hope you all like it!

Hilu: Yes, and since Author has Hiei working another story, he will not be getting in my way with this one.

Author: You two should really try to get along. Well enjoy the chapter guys!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 34

---------With Kirana---------

When she woke up she was alone in a dark room. She looked around and noticed that she was completely alone. Quickly she reached her hand up to check on the Jagan. The warding cloth was gone. Then she realized she wasn't chained up. She began trying to contact Hiei. She knew he had come to rescue her, maybe they had defeated Yokoshima, and she was somewhere in Reikai healing.

"_Hiei, where are you? What is going on where am I?"_

Then she saw Youko. She quickly turned away, and he didn't even speak to her. He just kept walking. Then Botan came in and asked him what he was doing. Kirana was sure she meant what was he doing not talking to her while he had the chance. Then Botan turned to her.

"I mean she is just a dumb mutt, why would you waste your time?" Botan said snottily.

"I was looking for you darling. Why would I care about some mutt? No one would care about that ugly thing," he replied.

Kirana fell to the floor. What was going on? What was wrong with Botan? She tried to put it from her mind. She tried not to think about it. Then they left. She was alone again. All alone in that dark room.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

"Onii-sama, do you know where we could find her?" Yukina asked softly.

"No, Onee-chan, I don't. But Yokoshima knows everything about her. And if he has The Book of Life, he will know everything about us too. Youko, what do you think?" Hiei replied softly.

"I don't know. We can only hope that Yokoshima will contact us," Youko answered.

"I'll be back. I need to do some thinking. If you need me yell, and I will come, but I will be back," Hiei said and then walked off into the forest.

"Will he be okay, Youko?" Botan asked her mate.

"I don't know. I know that Kitsunes and fire demons both mate for life. If they are apart for too long they will both die. Yokoshima will know that, therefore he needs Hiei. I am counting on that knowledge getting us to her," Youko said softly.

"Will Hiei be okay by himself?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"He needs to work some things out in his head, and he thinks he has to do it by himself. He is not right about that of course, but I think it would be best to give him some time, he has lost Kirana twice now, and he blames himself for both times. When in actuality, it was a combined effort on his and my part. Kirana never would have been kidnapped if I… if I hadn't… broken my promise," Youko said softly.

"We will find her Youko, and then you can apologize and she will forgive you. You will have to admit what you were thinking, and it may take her a few days, but she will forgive you. And we will find her. We will find her because no one in this group will be okay if we don't. I promise Youko, I will do everything in my power to find her. I will call in a few favors from some of the rulers. We will find her," Yusuke said.

"I know," Youko replied looking off into the forest where Hiei had left.

---------With Hiei---------

"**How did I let her get kidnapped again?"**

**It wasn't your fault. You could never have known that Yokoshima was the mastermind not the water demon. And he is part fox, so he can use illusions. You and the rest of the team will have to be careful.**

"**I know that. I just don't know how I will get her back when I don't know where she is!"**

**Yokoshima will need you if he plans on keeping Kirana alive. And he knows her power. He will want her alive. He will contact you. He will have to contact you if he wants Kirana's power, which would have to be the reason he wants her.**

"**But the book was stolen at the same time Kirana was kidnapped. How could they have known about her?"**

**I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the Jagan. You know hers isn't natural either.**

"**But she was only five when Botan found her, and she had the Jagan then. She couldn't have gotten it herself, so…"**

**It was forced on her. She didn't know about it, and the fact that she was only five at the time and survived. Not to mention she doesn't remember anything before Botan found her. Nothing, she only knows that her parents are dead. That could have very easily have been planted into the Jagan at the time it was given to her. And her having only been five it would have been easy to erase her memories. All the ones they didn't want her to have.**

"**You think this whole thing was planned?"**

**It makes sense, but you and Youko screwed it up. Youko was supposed to be dead, and who would have thought that she would mate with you? Now he needs you to be there so that she will stay alive.**

"**I'm not sure if I should be insulted by the fact that no one could have predicted she would be with me or not. But you're right it does make sense, and who better to train her than Reikai themselves. Then her power would have been strengthened to the point that no one would be able to beat her."**

**You need to tell Youko what you think. He needs to know that someone is using his sister like that. You and he will have to work together, she will need you both, and you will need his help getting into her mind. Her Jagan is much stronger.**

Hiei quickly made his way back to the camp. He had to tell Youko his latest discovery, he just knew it had to be true. He arrived at the camp and dragged Youko away from the others.

"Youko I know why they have taken Kirana," he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Youko asked confused.

"I know how they knew about her before the book was stolen. They had to know right? I mean the book was stolen at the same time as Kirana, therefore the kidnappers had to know she existed before hand, right?" Hiei prompted.

"But no one knew about her. Not even you guys. I never told anyone and Reikai certainly never told anyone, so how could anyone know about her?" he asked.

"Simple, they knew her before she was sent to Reikai," Hiei answered.

"No that's not possible. Her parent's are dead," Youko said.

"I think her real parents are dead, but she told me something about both sets of parents. What if one of them did not die, but wanted her to be trained by the best? They implanted the Jagan, and then found the first ferry girl they could and sent Kirana over to her with fake information about her parents. He knew that Reikai would train her, because she was so powerful. He knew that Reikai would never be able to kill her because she was totally innocent, and they would want any kind of lead to power they could get," Hiei said.

"Her father is my father. That is certain. Her smell is so much my father. And he would never do that," Youko said.

"I am not accusing your father my friend. I think this man was a friend of the family. I think he killed you father and her mother and then took custody of the child. Then when he couldn't train her implanted the Jagan and gave her to Reikai, planning on taking her back and using her power," Hiei said.

"How do you know this?" the fox demon asked.

"It is the only thing that makes sense. The kidnapper had to have known she existed before, or else he would never have kidnapped her. At the time of the kidnapping she was at almost zero power. She kept it all hidden, only people who knew about her power would have kidnapped her," Hiei said excited that he had figured this all out.

"Well, I guess it is possible," Youko said considering this. "But then why steal the book?"

"I think only one of them knew Kirana, and I think that one was the water demon, and then when the other heard of her power he decided that the plan his friend had wasn't good enough," Hiei said.

"True, it would have to have been the water demon; my father didn't associate with demons of fear, they were below him, and he didn't trust them," Youko answered thoughtfully.

"I think we need to share this theory with the rest of the team. And I know he will call me. He needs me to keep Kirana alive. Fire demons and Kitsunes mate for life, and while I know you are still not sure about this, I love her. I have never loved anyone as much as I love her. I would do anything for her. Anything, Youko, and nothing will ever take her away from me," Hiei said.

"I know, and I only have this to say, if you hurt her in any way, I will kill you," Youko said seriously.

"If I hurt her I will kill myself," Hiei answered his friend.

The two demons quickly rejoined the group and shared their theory. Everyone agreed that the idea was plausible, and Botan decided to talk to Koenma about finding the book. She thought it was a good idea that he know about it, and maybe there would be a trace on the book since it was so valuable. She pulled out the communication mirror, and pushed a few buttons.

"Koenma here," the toddler answered.

"Koenma, are you missing The Book of Life?" Botan asked.

"How did you know that?" Koenma asked.

"Because the boys found it when the found Kirana, unfortunately the demon who took off with Kirana again took the book with him. Hiei has a great theory, and we think he could be right," Botan said.

Then she explained Hiei's theory to Koenma, and he agreed that it could be true. He told the boys to be careful, and told the girls that they would have to be very wary of anyone, since Yokoshima was also a fox demon his skills of illusion would be difficult to see through. They all agreed to be careful and Botan asked if there was a tracing device on the book. Koenma sighed and said there wasn't.

"We never saw a reason to put one on it. When the book is not in my father's hands it is locked in the tightest security in the palace. Not even Youko could get in. The only person who can is Dad, and he certainly wouldn't have let someone in. I just don't know how they got a hold of it," he said.

"Don't worry, we will find the book. Because we will find Kirana. We know that if Yokoshima wants Kirana alive he will have to have Hiei, and we know he will contact him once he realizes this. No one who knows Kirana's power will let her die. We will get her back," Botan said before closing the communication mirror.

The group stayed up for a bit talking, and one by one they fell asleep. They were each worried about facing their fears. They knew at least one of them would have to find his way out, and they knew they would have to count on each other more than ever in this mission. They also knew they could trust their team better than ever before, because they had all admitted their fears to each other. They knew that now more than ever they were a team, and a family.

----------------------------

Author: Well there you go. The boys fought so much that I tied and gagged them so I could think, so you won't have to deal with them. Well, please review. Ja ne!


	35. Chapter 35

Author: I love this story, and you will all be happy, because it is almost done! I think there will only be like maybe ten more chapters at the absolute most.

Hilu: Because that isn't a lot or anything.

Author: It isn't considering this story is already thirty five chapters long!

Hilu: If you say so.

Author: I do. Enjoy the new chapter people!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 35

---------With Kirana---------

Kirana tried to block the memory of Botan and Youko abandoning her. It was just too hard to remember. She was still in that dark room all alone. She could not figure out what was going on, and she was beginning to wonder if anyone would ever come for her. She knew that Hiei at least would come, because he loved her. He needed her, because they were mates and they both had a life bond. She knew he would come. Then she heard a noise. She turned to the noise and saw Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Keiko! Kuwabara! I'm so glad you guys are here. I don't know where I am and I think something is wrong with Youko and Botan," Kirana said standing and walking over to them.

"Eww, why is it talking to us?" Keiko asked Kuwabara.

"I don't know Keiko. I mean it is just a stupid mutt, maybe it thinks we will talk back," Kuwabara said.

Kirana turned away and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. She had to get away. Something was not right, and she had to figure out what was going on. Surely that was not Keiko, Keiko liked her. And Kuwabara couldn't be mean to anyone. Especially someone who Yukina liked, and she and Yukina were close. They were like sisters. She had to get away so she could be alone again so no one would hurt her.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

"Youko, I'm worried about Hiei," Yukina said to the fox demon a few days after Kirana disappeared again.

"What do you mean?" Youko asked.

"He looks so thin. He doesn't eat much, and he stays away from everyone. Youko, how long can they be apart before they both die?" Yukina asked tears in her eyes.

"A few weeks. Don't worry too much Yukina. Yokoshima needs to keep Kirana alive, and to do that he needs Hiei. He has to contact him soon, and when he does we will go and save them both," Youko said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go talk to him? I think it would do him some good."

Yukina approached Hiei, and smiled at him when he looked at her. She was truly worried about her brother. She adored him, and hoped that Yokoshima would contact him soon.

"Onii-sama, please eat tonight. I am worried about you," Yukina said softly.

"There is no need to worry about me Onee-chan. I will eat tonight if it will make you happy though," Hiei said.

"Onii-sama, I'm scared," Yukina admitted.

"I am too Onee-chan. Yokoshima will contact me, but I am afraid if he does not do it soon it will be too late. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her," Hiei said.

"You won't. Kurama said that Yokoshima would know that Kirana needs you to live, and he wants her alive, so he will keep her alive. He needs her so he can use her power. It isn't much, but at least you know he has to keep her alive. Tarukane had to do the same with me. He may have done some horrible things, but he had to keep me alive if he wanted the tear gems, and Yokoshima has to keep Kirana alive so he can use her power. Don't give up hope Onii-sama," Yukina said hugging Hiei.

"I won't, Yukina. Trust me I won't," Hiei said hugging her back.

Everyone ate well that night, and they all fell asleep. The next morning Hiei led them to Yomi's territory. The instant they were in his land, Yomi sent men to find out what the other two rulers wanted.

"An audience with Yomi. He owes me and I intend for him to pay his debt now," Yusuke said firmly.

"Fine then, follow us. We will take you to him and we will see about any debt our lord owes the likes of you," the man said.

"No, I believe we are faster than you, so we will go talk to him ourselves. Gang, positions please, we will continue running," Hiei said firmly.

The group paired off and began to run. Kurama led the way this time because he knew Yomi and his territory better than the others. They made it to Yomi's castle before any of his men could have and they entered.

"Tell Yomi we are here to talk to him," Yusuke said to the man guarding the door.

"Hai," he said and disappeared.

He came back a few minutes later and led the group into the castle. He led them down several passages and to a door. He then opened the door and motioned for them to precede him into the room. Yusuke took the lead, and smiled when Yomi greeted them himself.

"Hello, my friends. What brings you to Makai, and my door?" Yomi asked.

"I need to call in my favor Yomi," Yusuke said.

"Ahh, I see. So this is a business trip is it?" Yomi asked.

"I guess you could say that. Yomi I need your men to be on the lookout for a man by the name of Yokoshima. He would have a woman with him she would most likely be bound and possibly gagged. She would have a Jagan, which would be warded. Both will be powerful, but both are also part fox demon, so they could be using illusions," Yusuke said.

"This girl, what is her name?" Yomi asked.

"Kirana," Hiei answered.

"Why use your big favor on a woman that is not yours Yusuke?" Yomi asked.

"Because she is… very important to the whole group, and if she is not found before Yokoshima uses her, all three worlds could be destroyed," Yusuke said softly.

"So in all actuality, she is more powerful than he is? So she would be bound by spirit chains? Good thing for you that spirit chains have their own unique energy signal. I will have my men looking. And this is not your favor Yusuke. If this will eliminate the three worlds then I will do this for myself," Yomi said firmly.

"Thank you Yomi. I knew I could count on you. We have to go, if you find them, call on Hiei's Jagan. He will be listening for anyone to say his name all the time. I really appreciate this Yomi," Yusuke said.

Hiei took a step foreward, and held his hand out to Yomi. Yomi instinctively put his hand in Hiei's and Hiei shook his hand.

"Thank you, Yomi," he said and then the group left.

---------Several Days Later---------

It had been a week since Kirana was kidnapped the second time. Hiei was beginning to show signs of weakening, and the entire group worried. Things were not going well. They had all the men from all the different leaders looking for Kirana and Yokoshima, but no one had seen or heard of anyone seeing them. Hiei was beginning to lose hope, when a voice called to him in his mind.

'Hiei?'

"_**Who are you and what do you want with me?"**_

'I am Yokoshima. I need you to come in order for me to keep the girl alive. I will kill her if you try anything, don't think I won't. Especially since she is already in my world of fear. I know you know who I am since that Fox of yours saw the book. My dear dead friend decided too late to look me up in that book. He didn't even know I had stolen it. Now, Hiei, I know you don't want this pretty little thing hurt, so I trust you will listen to me. I want only you. You will come to the outcropping just to the south of where Koorime Island is. There will be a length of spirit chain there, you must tie yourself up, once that is done I will come and get you. I will ward that Jagan of yours and take you to your mate. I will keep you two ever so close, and neither one of you will be harmed. Do we have a deal?'

"**_Whatever it is you want, I will do it. Just do not hurt her. And I want to see her before I chain myself up. I want to know she is unharmed. I have ways of making sure you will die, so give me this. Give me this one thing and I will willingly tie myself up with spirit chains. Is it a deal or not?"_**

'Fine I will have her on the outcropping as well. You will see for yourself she is unharmed. You have three days to get there. Understood?'

"_**Understood."**_

Then the voice was gone from his mind and he was left to decide what to tell the rest of the group, and just how deeply he was willing to go into the enemy's trap.

----------------------------

Author: Okay, that is one more chapter written. I hope you all liked it. I will be updating soon. Please review. Ja ne!


	36. Chapter 36

Author: Hey, guys. Hope you all are enjoying this story. Hiei and Hilu are not here so I will not delay you. Enjoy!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 36

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

"Hiei, who contacted you?" Kurama asked pulling Hiei away from the rest of the group.

"Yokoshima. I have to go alone. He said she was not hurt but already trapped in her own fears," Hiei said.

"Where are they Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Where are you going to meet them?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama, I can't tell you," Hiei answered.

"What? Of course you can. No one will know you told me, and besides if you get caught you will need us to come save you both," Kurama said trying to rationalize with him.

"He said he will kill her if anyone but me comes, and I don't doubt that he will. Besides I don't even know if she is truly okay," Hiei said.

"Yes you do. If she were dead, you would be as well. Don't lie to me Hiei. I know what is going on, and you have to tell us. We have to know so we will be able to protect you and her. Hiei, please tell me where my sister is," Kurama pleaded.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. Not even the rest of the gang. Your mind is strong enough to prevent someone from taking information you don't want them to have, but I am not sure about the others. I will be meeting Yokoshima and Kirana at the outcropping by Koorime Island. I will be able to see Kirana and make sure she is okay, and then I am to tie myself up with spirit chains. He said he will be keeping us close together, so neither one of us dies. He will ward my Jagan. Remember when you come to play hero, don't kill him. He has to remove the wards. Now, I have to go. Tell the others only what they need to know and nothing more. Yokoshima said that he would not hesitate to kill her. I don't want to risk that he was telling the truth. Goodbye Fox," Hiei said and flitted off in the direction of Koorime Island.

Kurama rejoined the group and they all began asking when they would leave again and where Hiei went. Kurama sighed and decided that it would be best to tell Yukina alone, because he knew she was of strong enough mind to keep people out of her thoughts and memories.

"Everyone calm down. I will answer all of your questions in a few minutes. Yukina, I need to speak with you," Kurama said softly.

Yukina nodded and followed Kurama away from the rest of the group. When they were a safe distance from the others Kurama told her everything Hiei had told him and asked her to be the guide to Koorime Island. She agreed and they discussed what they should tell the others.

"I think we should tell them the truth. That we know where we are going and why, but we cannot tell them because their minds are vulnerable to attack," Yukina suggested.

"That is actually a good idea. Then they will know that we know what is going on which will make them more comfortable, but what if they claim to be strong enough?" Kurama asked.

"We tell them they are not," Yukina said rationally.

"Okay, let's do this," Kurama said and the two walked back to the group. They told them exactly what they had planned on telling them and no one argued. Yukina suggested they stay the night there, and start moving in the morning. Everyone reluctantly agreed and they fell asleep.

---------With Kirana---------

Kirana finally could not run anymore. She collapsed in the darkness and began to cry. She didn't know what to do. It seemed that everyone thought about her they way they did in Reikai. She couldn't take it. She would just hide in here and maybe no one would ever find her. When she thought this a door appeared, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her she walked into the room. Yukina and Yusuke were there with Hiei. She ran over to them.

"What the hell does this… thing want?" Yusuke asked.

"Please Yusuke, don't do this. Yukina please help me… everyone is treating me the same as they did in Reikai. Hiei… Koibito, please," she pleaded.

"Hiei, why did that little mutt call you Koibito?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know. I don't believe I know who the mutt is nor do I care," Hiei answered her turning his back on Kirana.

Kirana could not take the pain she felt coursing through her veins. She ran out of the room sobbing. She flew through several doors that had not been there before and no matter where she went she heard the word mutt being screamed at her from every angle, in every voice she knew and even some she had never heard before. Finally she ran through a door and the room was silent. She shut the door and noticed it had a lock. She quickly locked the door and put as many different kinds of locking mechanisms and traps as she could come up with. She would just hide here for the rest of her life. No one would ever be able to hurt her if they could never find her.

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei ran as fast as he could and made it to the outcropping in a matter of hours. The sun was just rising, and he noticed that it hit something that looked like a bundle of blankets. He walked over to it and noticed it was Kirana. He quickly examined her and when he saw that she was okay he picked up the spirit chains that were next to her, but before he bound himself he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"**_Yokoshima let her out of her mind. If she has to endure much more she will retreat to her mind permanently and then you will not be able to get to her power. If you are not careful her Jagan will perceive the danger and it will overpower the ward you have used. Let her out of her mind."_**

'Now why would I do that? You can see that she is unharmed, now tie yourself up.'

Hiei sighed and did as he was told. He bound himself in the spirit chains but he made sure to bind his wrist firmly to Kirana's. He would not be separated from her again. Yokoshima came over and laughed at the fact that the fire demon had given himself over so willingly to him and even had enough emotion to bind his hand to his mates. That would mean that he could struggle less. Yokoshima quickly placed a ward on Hiei's Jagan and ordered him to get up. Hiei did so still holding Kirana to himself. Yokoshima walked off and ordered Hiei to follow. Hiei did so carrying Kirana. Yokoshima led him to a cave and forced him to enter it shoving him down on the ground. Hiei had had the foresight to move so that Kirana did not get hurt. Then there was a sharp pain at the back of his head and the world went black.

----------------------------

Author: There you have it people. Chapter thirty-six! Hope you all like it, but I will never know if you don't tell me, so please click the little button right down there and tell me. Ja ne!


	37. Chapter 37

Author: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this story.

Hiei: They would enjoy it more if it was done!

Author: Hiei, did you have a bad day?

Hiei: Hn!

Hilu: I just kicked his butt, so he is having a pity party.

Hiei: YOU DID NOT!!

Author: Boys! Stop it now!

Hiei and Hilu: (stop moving and look at author warily)

Author: That's better. On with the story!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 37

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei woke up and put a hand to his head. That really hurt. Then he looked around. He couldn't find Kirana anywhere. But he distinctly remembered tying his hand to hers. Then he noticed the ward was gone and so were the spirit chains. He then decided that the others must have come and rescued them while he was unconscious, especially since he recognized the place he was as Reikai. He stood up and walked out of the door, and realized he was close to Kirana's room. He decided he would go in, and see if that was where she was. He walked in the room, and saw her sitting in a corner. He decided that they hadn't been able to release her from her mind. He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder. She didn't respond.

"Kirana, Koibito? Are you in there? Please Koi come out. I need you. Please don't leave me," Hiei said softly whispering in her ear.

Still nothing happened. Hiei decided to say the same thing only using the jagan hoping that it would reach her wherever she was in her mind. Still nothing happened. Then someone walked in the door. It was Youko.

"Youko, how long have we been in Reikai?" Hiei asked.

"A few days. Hiei, we can't get her to eat anything. Will you try?" Youko asked handing him a bowl of soup.

"Yeah," he replied taking the bowl and walking back over to Kirana.

He got a spoonful of food and tried to feed her. She wouldn't eat. He spoke to her about anything at all talking non-stop while trying to get her to eat even a spoonful of soup. She just sat there not responding to anything. Days went by this way. Nothing he said or did had any effect on his mate. Finally she wasted away. Her body ate itself and she died. Hiei almost lost his mind. Youko came in and laughed. Hiei stopped and looked at him.

**Youko wouldn't laugh at this. Come to think of it I haven't seen anyone but Youko since I woke up. This is my fear. I have to find a way out of here. I know this isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real, not real, not real, not real, not real.**

Hiei closed his eyes and kept chanting not real in his head. Finally when he opened his eyes he was in the cave with Kirana in his lap a ward on his jagan and wrapped in spirit chains. He sighed in relief. Now to help Kirana out of her fear.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

The group woke up with the rising of the sun. Youko pulled Yukina aside and said that they would follow the same idea Hiei had set since then they would be able to move faster. Yukina agreed and said she would easily be able to direct where Youko was going, because being in Makai was intensifying the pull Koorime Island had on her. She would easily be able to find the island and the cliffs near there. They returned to the group and they set about getting ready. Finally without much fight or fuss they were ready to go. Youko gently lifted Yukina into his arms, and nodded when the others took their positions. Then he began running. They ran for what felt like days, but it was really only about four hours, and then Youko noticed Botan and Yusuke were tiring. He slowed and stopped motioned for Botan to land and made sure everyone was okay. He then went out with Yukina to look for some food while Botan took a nap to recover her lost spirit energy.

"Youko, do you think we will be able to find Hiei and Kirana once we get there?" she asked softly.

"I think so. Spirit chains leave a distinct trail. They were designed that way, and not many people know that. Spirit world designed those chains for prisoners of Reikai, and so would need a definite way of tracking them if they lost a prisoner. We will find them," Youko responded just as softly.

They finished hunting in silence. They took the food back to the rest of the group and woke Botan up. Everyone ate and then Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara took a nap while the other two figured out what they would do.

---------With Kirana---------

Kirana huddled in the corner of the room, as far from the door as she could. She did not want to risk hearing Hiei's voice calling her… that. She cried again, and decided that no matter what she would never let anyone in her room. They would never hurt her again. Then she heard Hiei's voice. She couldn't make out what he was saying but it was not what she had been hearing for a while now. She stopped crying and listened.

"Kirana! Koibito? Please, listen to me. Yokoshima is a demon of fear. Whatever you have been seeing is not real. I love you please come back to me!"

Kirana didn't believe him. Yokoshima was a human. There was no doubt about that. She couldn't afford to believe him. She knew that her heart couldn't break anymore, and if she came out she knew she would hear that word, and right then she knew she couldn't take it. Then she added another obstacle to the door to her safe room. She soundproofed it so she couldn't hear anyone anymore.

----------------------------

Author: And it is almost done!

Hiei and Hilu: It's about time!

Author: HEY! Be nice. This story has taken a lot of imagination and a lot of work, and plenty of my time, so be nice. Not to mention Hiei it is not done yet, and I can still make it horrible for you! Not to mention Hilu I can always tie you up and gag you again!

Hiei and Hilu: (silence)

Author: Good. Well hope you all liked it. Remember a review is what every author wants. Ja ne!


	38. Chapter 38

Author: Well… It is almost over. I think I may go into withdraw once this is over.

Hiei: What is withdraw?

Author: Withdraw is when you get so accustomed to having something and then all of a sudden you don't and you miss it so much that it interrupts with your daily habits. It is normally associated with drugs, but that is so something I would never do.

Hiei: Okay, on with the chapter.

Author: Enjoy!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 38

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

After the nap the group talked over a few general things going over how best to get their friends out of their fears. It was decided that if at all possible they would have to overcome their own fear and then they would all help in retrieving Kirana from her mind. The group quickly set about pairing up to begin running again, when suddenly Yukina gasped.

"Yukina, what is it what is wrong?" Youko and Kuwabara asked simultaneously.

"I am almost home," she said dreamily staring off in the direction they were headed.

"Yukina! Snap out of it we have to save Kirana and Hiei!" Youko said taking hold of her shoulder not wanting the others in the group to know they were headed to Koorime Island.

Yukina blinked and shook her head, "I didn't know we were going to be close to Koorime Island."

Youko was impressed with how quickly she recovered and made it seem like she had no idea they would be getting even closer to her homeland. They ran again for about another four hours and then it was decided that they should make camp for the night. Once again Yukina and Youko found food and discussed plans on how to make sure they not get to Koorime Island before they were wanted. They could only hope they were not too early or too late because either option was disastrous.

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei had spent the morning getting out of his fear and then spent the rest of the day trying to pry Kirana out of her mind. It was not working however, and Yokoshima had underestimated the power of his Jagan. He could not do much, but telepathically speaking to his mate was something he was glad he could do. He could not enter her mind, no matter how hard he tried, and he wasn't sure if it was the ward or his mate's defenses. He could only wait.

Then Yokoshima approached the two, and handed Hiei a hunk of bread and meat for himself and a bowl of soup for Kirana. He quickly set aside his own meal and began to try to get Kirana to eat. He was dejected when he could not seem to get her body to eat anything. Then he remembered what they had done for Yusuke once when he was severely wounded and could not respond. He poured a bit of soup into his mate's mouth and gently massaged her throat encouraging her to swallow. Thankfully it worked and he got her to eat the whole bowl.

Then he turned to his meal and quickly devoured it. He could only wait and hope his friends would arrive soon.

---------With Kirana---------

She had no idea how long she had been in that room. There was no window and no lights, and she preferred it that way. She did not want to think about how long she had been trapped in that room by herself, and she did not want to be able to see just how disgusting she was. She could only hope that maybe one day she would find the strength to face the world, but until then this little room was fine for her. She felt so safe here. Almost like she was being cradled in warm arms. She looked around and saw something lying on the floor by the door. Quickly and quietly she went over and found the teddy bear her brother had given to her all those years ago. She picked it up and cradled it to her chest. It still smelled like him and it radiated his energy. Then she saw something else lying on the floor again she went to the door and picked it up. It was a black tear gem. One of the gems Hiei had cried when he was holding her after… The Episode. That would be what she would call it. The Episode. It sounded right to her for some reason. She quickly tore a bit of her shirt and placed the tear gem inside a strip and tied it to her wrist. The gem was touching her skin and she could almost feel Hiei's arms around her. Quickly and quietly she made her way back to her corner. Now at least she had something to help her keep her memories in her head and maybe she would learn not to trust people again.

----------------------------

Author: Well there you have it… the next chapter.

Hilu: You are almost done with this right?

Author: Yes, I am! And I am so excited about it too!

Hilu: So am I!

Author: Well please review. Ja ne!


	39. Chapter 39

Author: I feel like I am on a roll with this one finally!

Hiei: Why don't you trust Hilu to do this story anymore?

Author: Because he has other things to attend to, like getting some ideas on some of my other stories, besides you are my muse for this fic now!

Hiei: I feel so special. (Says sarcastically)

Author: (sniffles) Don't you love me anymore Hiei?

Hiei: (looks panicked at the thought of tears) Of course I do!

Author: Good. Well enjoy the chapter everyone!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 39

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei was beginning to get tired, but he would not let himself sleep until he absolutely had to. He had to be able to protect Kirana, no matter what. He kept his eyes open for as long as he could, but then he fell asleep.

Finally Hiei opened his eyes and was not surprised to find Kirana still tied to him, but he was surprised to see his friends in spirit chains beside him.

"So playing hero didn't work out too well did it?" Hiei asked softly of Kurama.

"No, I guess it didn't. Koenma knows where we are and will be sending in the SDF in soon. I told him to make sure they didn't kill Yokoshima, but with them you never know," he replied.

"Did you already come out of your fear?" Hiei asked. From the look of things he hadn't been out too long, and if it only took Kurama that short amount of time he must be pretty proud of himself.

"I have yet to be forced into my fear. The girls are all fighting theirs now, and between Keiko screaming and Botan sobbing I am not sure if I will ever be the same again," the fox answered softly.

"Kirana is trapped in her mind. I am pretty sure she is not in her fear anymore. I am confident that her Jagan found a way around the prison her mind was in and now she has just locked herself away. I hoped that wouldn't happen. It will be harder than ever to get her out now. I am afraid she has been broken," Hiei said softly caressing Kirana's cheek.

Then Yokoshima came over and cut off Kirana's hand pulling her into his grasp and out of Hiei's. He laughed maniacally as he slit her throat, and Hiei gasped eyes shooting open as he realized it was just a dream.

---------With Kirana---------

Kirana had once again curled into a ball. She was trying with all her might to only remember the good times, and it was not as easy as she would have liked it to be. She could not remember a time when she was truly one hundred percent happy. There was always a shadow, even if it was a small one. She had had times where she was more happy than sad, but not one single memory of one hundred percent happy. She tried not to dwell on this, and then had to force herself not to think about the fact that she was orphaned twice. Her poor mind could not take much more she knew that much. She just didn't know how close she was to breaking, nor did she know how close she was to safety, if only she could find the courage to escape that room.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

The next morning the group took less time than usual to disassemble camp and get started. They started running and Youko could tell they were getting close. He could tell because the closer they got the more restless Yukina became in his arms. Youko began to fear that this was Yokoshima's purpose in bringing them here. He knew that Yukina would have to resist the pull of Koorime Island, and the others would have to worry about her. Youko stopped and signaled Botan to land.

She did and looked rather confused. She easily could have flown for another few hours at least and Yusuke looked fine too. Then she noticed Yukina's eyes were glazed over, and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"The closer we get to Koorime Island the worse she will get," Youko said still holding onto Yukina so she wouldn't wander off.

"Yukina, my sweet snow angel, please don't leave me to go back to Koorime Island," Kuwabara said softly taking Yukina's hand from Youko.

Yukina instantly snapped out of her daze the moment Kuwabara's hand came into contact with hers. The group sighed in relief and Youko's mind went to work.

"I know how to prevent Koorime Island's call from affecting you Yukina, if you want me to take care of it," Youko said suddenly.

"How?" Yukina asked confused.

"You need something to remind you of why you stay in Human World. Kuwabara infuse this with your spirit energy," Youko said handing him a strip of cloth. "Thank you," he said as he took it from his friend after he had wordlessly done as he was asked.

Then without saying a word about what he was doing and why he tied the cloth around Yukina's wrist tightly so that it wouldn't fall off. He then proceeded to double and then triple knot it so it would not come untied easily.

"There, can you feel Kuwabara through that cloth Yukina?" Youko asked softly.

Yukina smiled understanding perfectly now, "Yes, and I will always know now why I left stay in Human World. Thank you Kurama, now no one will have to worry about me."

Botan smiled in understanding, and then laughed when Kuwabara still did not look like he understood. She quickly explained to him what the kitsune had done and he smiled and quickly kissed his mate. The group then continued to run. They reached the cliffs by Koorime Island at nightfall with one single break, and then camped at the bottom for the night. The next morning they would plan how to save their friends.

----------------------------

Author: There you have it people. Chapter 39 is finished!

Hiei: How many chapters are left?

Author: Five, this story will have 45 chapters, I had hoped it wouldn't be that long, but it has kinda gotten that way. All but chapter 45 are written, so you will be getting updates about every day or every other day depending on homework and regualr work. Well please review. Until next time, ja ne!


	40. Chapter 40

Author: Wow, I really feel like this is flowing better than before.

Hiei: Because it is flowing better than before.

Author: Oh, well hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 40

---------With Kirana---------

Kirana finally decided she was hungry, and thought about going out of the room to see if she could find anything to eat. She immediately decided against it, and tried to fall asleep. She hoped that if she was asleep she wouldn't think about being hungry. She finally decided she could not sleep, and was about to open her eyes when a pleasant aroma reached her. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around the small room. By the door in the same place she had found the teddy bear and the tear gem she saw a bowl of hot soup. She crawled over to it and quickly ate it. It was just as good as it had smelled. She couldn't figure out how it had gotten there, but she was not going to complain. She had been hungry and she had a suspicion that it was the room taking care of her. She knew she needed someone to care for her, and if this room was going to do that then she would let it and not question how or why things happened.

After she ate Kirana crawled back to the corner and fell asleep. When she woke again it was once again to the smell of soup. Again she crawled over to the bowl and ate it. And once again she decided not to ask who it was that was taking care of her.

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

They spent the night under the cliffs and even Keiko could tell something was not right with the place. Finally Yukina spoke up.

"This is the same place Hiei landed when they threw him off the island. I know you can all feel the sadness and pain in this place. My mother was not the first Koorime to have disobeyed our code and had a son thrown over the side of the island. Many male children died here," Yukina said softly.

"Hiei was not the first Forbidden Child?" Youko asked amazed.

"He was the first to live. And the one most Forbidden. He is opposing elements, which means he is very dangerous. You already knew that, but he is more of a danger than you think. And that Jagan only adds to that danger. In fact though you haven't realized it, Hiei has gotten even stronger in the last few weeks. Yokoshima will not know this, and therefore Hiei will still have some of his power. Possibly some minor telepathy if someone is close to him. He will also have an easier time fighting his fear. It will be the Jagan overpowering the fear. If Kirana were not in such a poor state of mind before the kidnapping, I would not have been worried about her mind in her fear, but since she is… I am afraid that she may lock herself into her mind and never come out. And not even Hiei's Jagan is strong enough to counter Kirana's," Yukina said trying not to cry as she looked up at Koorime Island.

"So this is where you are from?" Kuwabara asked softly taking his mate's hand in his.

"Yes, this is that accursed island that threw my twin brother from its height, and didn't think twice about telling me that my mother was not loyal and that is why she died that she was weak and desired the touch of a man and her forbidden killer of a son. They were wrong about my mother. She was stronger than any of them. She found the strength to love, and they were wrong about my brother. He was not forbidden. He was not a curse to the Koorime people, but a blessing. They threw their own salvation over a cliff and left him for dead. I never want to feel a pull to that accursed place again," Yukina said with venom.

"Hiei told me once that they did not know better. He told me that when he had returned to Koorime Island to kill them all for what they had done to him, he didn't even see a need to do so. He said they were the walking dead, and when he found the woman who threw him, and she led him to Hina's grave he saw no need to avenge what he thought he needed to. I told him he was doing it for her, not for himself, but he didn't believe me," Youko said softly to Yukina.

"Now that I think about it they were the walking dead. They had frozen hearts, and no soul. What they thought was love was so fictitious that it would never be able to exist, maybe that is the reason they were afraid of Hiei. He could have easily unfrozen their hearts and found the souls they had lost," Yukina said thoughtfully turning toward Kuwabara and slipping quietly into his arms.

"Your mother thawed her heart, and therefore you were born with a working heart, thankfully that island didn't do to you what it had done to others. I love you Yukina, and I will do anything I can to help make the pain of your past go away," Kuwabara whispered.

"I love you too. And you have done so much to help me forget that pain already," Yukina whispered.

The group talked for a few more minutes and decided that they had better get some sleep. Quickly and quietly they all fell asleep, except for Youko and Yukina. The two lay awake for hours thinking about the family they were missing and all the pain they would go through if they couldn't save them.

---------With Hiei---------

Hiei held Kirana and was not at all surprised when Yokoshima was not shocked that it hadn't taken him long to figure out how to escape from his nightmare world. He was also not surprised when Yokoshima kept trying to force him back into that world. But he knew the difference now. He could feel Kirana in his arms regardless of what world he was in.

He fed Kirana twice a day, and after the first day she began to respond to the smell of the soup and she would eat it. Hiei realized that this was a good sign, and said nothing to Yokoshima about it. He knew Kirana had retreated to her mind and was not in Yokoshima's world of fear, and he also knew that Yokoshima did not know that, so he kept quiet. He could only hope that wherever in her mind she had retreated to she would heal herself and come out. He knew what her fear was, and so he knew what she had been seeing, and it broke his heart. He also knew that if she hadn't just gone through what she had with her brother then she never would have been sucked into that world of fear, but she had and he knew she had had to endure very serious pain for her to have forced herself to retreat to the recesses of her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Yokoshima asked suspiciously.

"I am thinking about my mate, and how we are going to kill you together once we get out of this and you remove the wards," Hiei said gruffly.

"And how do you plan on doing that? I know you told no one about where you are because they would have been here by now. So how do you plan on getting out of this, I tightened the spirit chains once I had you knocked out, so you can't get out of them yourself. Are you really so foolish as to hope for something you will never achieve?" Yokoshima asked.

"I will achieve it, whether it is in this lifetime or the next. And how exactly do you plan on using Kirana's power if she is chained up and trapped in her fears?" Hiei asked smirking.

"I don't plan on using her power. I just plan on threatening to use her power to gain all the power I could ever want or need. I will have the final say in all three worlds, because Koenma will be too scared that I will use this child to end all three worlds," he said cackling.

"She is no child. And Koenma will see through you. He will know you are bluffing. Kirana is the strongest person I know, and trust me I know a lot of very strong people," Hiei said once again smirking.

"I will achieve this, and you will keep your mouth shut!" Yokoshima screamed hitting Hiei and knocking his head against the wall.

It was all Hiei could do to keep his consciousness, but he faked the loss of it well, and Yokoshima left again. Hiei knew that if his friends didn't come soon Koenma would give in to the demon and then there would be no stopping him.

----------------------------

Author: And there is chapter 40. Things are finally starting to wind down, and it will be over in a few more chapters. Please leave me reviews so I know what you all think. Until next time, ja ne!


	41. Chapter 41

Author: Okay so here is the next chapter. I think I have written like four chapters in less than 24 hours, so I am really proud of myself. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 41

---------With the Reikai Tantei---------

The group woke the next morning and sat around deciding the best course of action. They decided to split into two groups. Keiko, Botan, and Kuwabara in the first group, and then the other three would follow soon after in hopes that at least one group would not get trapped in their fear because that would give Yokoshima time to put them all in spirit chains. They quickly made their way up the side of the cliffs, and then split into two groups. The first group quietly made their way to the cave following the trail the spirit chains had left.

The group entered the cave and startled Yokoshima. He quickly used his illusion powers to make the room foggy, which would give him a catalyst to use his power of fear. Once the group was inbedded in their fear he quickly began to tie them up starting with Kuwabara and then moving to Botan. He was about to start tying up Keiko when the second group came in they saw what was going on and Youko quickly hit the man in the back of the head and then tied him up in the chains he was preparing to use on Keiko. Yusuke began untying the other two, and Yukina found Hiei and Kirana.

"Yukina, you guys made it just in time. He was about to contact Koenma, and he was going to threaten to use Kirana's power to destroy all three worlds if he wasn't given control and power over all three worlds. He is not as strong as he pretends to be," Hiei said as Yukina untied him.

Once he was free of the chains he quickly started to work on the chains binding Kirana, he was worried about the reaction of her spirit energy once the chains were off, but was pleasantly surprised when her energy quickly stabilized and caused no damage to him or the cave. They quickly made their way out of the cave and decided that it would be best for Hiei and Youko to force the demon to remove the wards, because Youko would threaten to let Hiei have him, but in the end Hiei would get to kill the man for what he had done to his mate.

Yokoshima woke up about an hour after the rest of the team had fought their way out of their fears. He was surprised to find that he was in spirit chains and then he saw the Kitsune and Hiei glaring at him. He begged to be released and said that if they would let him go he would remove the wards.

"Remove the wards and we may think about letting you go," Youko said cruelly.

"Okay, I will remove them both. Just bring them to me," Yokoshima said a plan forming in his mind.

"And don't even think about trying anything. Because if you do I will make sure you don't die and live a long life full of pain and suffering. You will beg me for death," Hiei said coldly, walking over and gently lifting Kirana into his arms and carrying her over to the demon.

Yokoshima was truly afraid, and he quickly removed the ward from Kirana's head. Then he removed the one on Hiei's head, and then Youko stepped back and took Kirana from Hiei.

"You chose to mess with the wrong demon's mate. You will pay for what you have done, and you will regret taking her from me. You will be a warning to all demons not to touch what belongs to me," Hiei said coldly. "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"

Hiei made sure to only put enough energy into the dragon for him to be set on fire by the black flame, and his screams echoed through the cavern and then stopped suddenly when he threw himself off the cliff.

Botan quickly called Koenma on her communicator and a portal to Reikai appeared and without a second look back they all went through it.

----------------------------

Author: Well there is chapter 41 please review, I know it is really short, but the next chapter is longer, so please don't be upset with me... I promise you will get a much longer chapter next time. Until then, ja ne!


	42. Chapter 42

Author: This story is almost finished! I am so excited! It will be the first long fic I have finished!

Hiei: It is about time!

Author: -sniffles-

Hiei: Don't cry!

Author: Fine, but be nice from now on. Enjoy the chapter!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 42

---------In Reikai---------

"Well what are we going to do? We have to get her out of her mind or else it was like saving her for nothing!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Saving her was not for nothing! We can bring her out of her mind even if it takes a little while. We just have to hope Hiei can bring her around. After that, I am sure we can all bring her back to normal! Now if you don't knock it off you will piss Hiei off, and I will not protect you when he decides to sic his dragon on you!" Yusuke yelled.

"And how do you plan on protecting yourself, Detective?" Hiei asked from a doorway.

"Sorry, Hiei, I just can't help but… I will shut up now," Yusuke said softly and walked away leaving Kuwabara to deal with the pissed Hi-Koorime.

"Now, keep it down or I will be forced to allow my dragon to have you," Hiei said and retreated back into the room.

"Kirana, Honey, please wake up," Hiei whispered after he had shut the door. "Everyone is worried about you. Especially me. I love you, so please come back to me. I can't live without you, and I don't want to. Please, Ai-jin."

"You may have to use the jagan to get in her mind and make her come back, Hiei," Youko said from the doorway.

"I need to talk to the toddler. Bring him to me!" Hiei said forcefully. "The rest of them as well, the whole team women included."

"I will do what I can to help her Hiei, even if it includes running errands for you, but call them yourself with the Jagan!" Youko said forcefully.

"The Jagan is going to need all the power it can save up if I plan on it getting me and someone else in her mind. Youko, I haven't asked you for much ever, please do this for me. I have to be able to save her, and I know I can't do it alone. Please go get them for me," Hiei said looking at his friend.

"You plan on taking someone else with you into her mind?" the fox asked.

"Yes, now please hurry. I am not sure how much longer she can manage in there by herself," Hiei said softly.

Youko disappeared, and returned moments later with the whole gang trailing behind him, Koenma included. They were all panting, Youko must have been running through all of Spirit World and made them each follow once he found them. Hiei smiled at his friend.

"Okay, now for the reason you are all here. I have decided that I have to take matters into my own hands. I am going into her mind and bringing her out. I have also decided that it is something I cannot do on my own, and have therefore decided that someone will be going with me, now the only thing left to decide is… who will be going," Hiei said.

"I think it would be a bad idea if we don't think this out well. I think it would be a bad idea if Youko goes… I'm not sure how well she would handle that, but she did let Botan and Yusuke come to her when she had herself locked up in Reikai before," Yukina said thoughtfully.

"No offense, Youko but I thought the same thing. However, I also included you, Yukina. You share a lot of the same heritage with her, and you both considered each other sisters," Hiei said softly.

"However, there is something else to take into effect, Kirana would have been thoughtful of someone trying to get her out, and probably would have set up traps… you may need Youko to get in," Koenma said.

"Youko, do you have a plant that will allow more than one person to be able to go with me?" Hiei said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it will liberate the mind and soul of a person, and transplant it into the mind of another for a short period of time. It will put them in the mind of the person they are touching," Youko said reaching into his hair for a seed.

"Okay then, I say Yusuke, Botan, Yukina, Youko and I are going in. Youko you will have to stay out of the room, I am not sure how well she will handle even me Yusuke, Botan and Yukina, let alone you as well. Now let's get to work. We have to get her out of her mind before it is too late!" Hiei said.

"Yukina, being Hiei's sister would probably be the best bet to go with him via Jagan, am I right, Hiei?" Youko said.

"Yes, I can bring Yukina with me, but you should give Yusuke, Botan and yourself this plant, and make sure you listen to the fox about what to do, and no matter what happens, no one touch myself or Yukina. It could be very dangerous to both of us and to Kirana as well," Hiei said firmly.

"Okay, Yusuke and Botan come here. Take this plant, and sit where you are only touching Kirana, no one else. Then lay your head on the bed so that when you fall asleep you will not bump into anyone else. Make sure you are steady then put the flower in your mouth and chew it. Like Hiei said do not touch any of us… it could be dangerous," Youko said making himself comfortable in a chair next to Kirana's bed, laying his hand on hers.

The group finally took a deep breath and entered Kirana's mind, intending to bring her back to them.

----------------------------

Author: And there was Forty-two! Whew this story is three chapters away from being finished. The next chapter will be long… then there will only be two chapters left, and one of them will be an epilogue! I hope you all have been enjoying this story, I know I have been loving writing it and receiving reviews! To every one who has reviewed or will review, thank you so very much. To everyone who is reading the story whether you like it hate it, leave a review, or not, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. It means so much to me! Until next time, ja ne!


	43. Chapter 43

Author: Time for another chapter people! Hope you all enjoy it!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 43

They all entered Kirana's mind and decided that they would have to wander about and find a locked door that would be surrounded by as many kinds of traps and locks that would be possible to have. Kurama said that the mind was like an office building, full of rooms and hallways they would have to navigate in order to find Kirana. Hiei warned them to stay away from the room for the Jagan. If anyone entered that room the Jagan would think it was being attacked and would more than likely attack back possibly killing the mind and soul of the person who entered. All agreed that the best way to go about it would be to go as a group. This was decided because the one most likely to find Kirana would be Hiei, and the only two who would be able to get through the traps would be needed to get to her.

"Do not screw around in here. It could be dangerous to not only us, but Kirana as well," Kurama said firmly.

They all agreed and set off in the direction Hiei could feel the pull of his mate. Not much time had passed when the came up on the first trap. Kurama quickly and effortlessly disengaged the trap and the group moved on. Hiei sensed the next trap and used the Jagan to negate it. They were making progress much more quickly than they had expected to.

As they walked along the corridors, they saw room names on the doors. Kurama almost went against the rules they had made and entered a room with his name on the door. He could only imagine what would be in it, and he shuddered. Then they had to stop Yusuke from opening the door with his name on it. But the one to challenge the group the most was a door with no markings at all. It was scarred and locked with multiple blocks and locks and traps around it.

"She has never even opened this door. Kurama that is a suppression ward… someone suppressed some of her memories," Hiei said angrily.

"Hiei, we will have to teach her to enter her own mind properly, and then maybe she can get into that door, but for now we need to save her," Kurama said green eyes locked on the door.

"Onii-san! Please we have to save Onee-san!" Yukina said pulling the boys out of their trance.

"Right… this way!" Hiei said and then started running.

He stopped abruptly in front of another door with no label. Again the door was locked and scarred. And once again there was a myrad of locks and spells and traps around the door, but this time Hiei knew she was in there.

"Kirana, unlock the door, Baby. Please Koibito, let me in," Hiei yelled in the direction of the door.

"There is a soundproofing something around the room. She can't hear you. We will just have to force entry. Hiei work on the things you can with the Jagan, and I will get the rest of these traps and whatnot," Kurama said green eyes flecked with gold.

"Okay," Hiei said softly.

Quickly and quietly the two worked. Hiei had disengaged all but two of the wards and spells cast by the Jagan, and Kurama had one lock left to unlock. Hiei had decided to leave the room soundproofed, so that she would not be able to hear them until they entered. The soundproofing was not something that would keep them out, and he would be needing all the strength he could get in order to get her out.

Finally after only a few more minutes they were ready to enter the room. Hiei thought it would be wise to warn them of a few things before they went in though.

"Remember, she will be hurting. I know what her greatest fear is, and she would have had to endure all of us leaving her abandoning her and calling her… well you know. We will have a lot of convincing to do, and I have no idea how long it will take. If any of you get pulled from her mind because the effects of the plant wear off, come back as soon as possible. Now that you are this far if you go in that door you must be prepared to come back as soon as possible. Youko… forgive me my friend, but you cannot enter this room. I do not think she will be ready for this yet, and you have to be ready to produce more of that plant to get the others back here to her. Thank you for getting me this far, I never could have done it alone," Hiei said briefly hugging his friend.

"I will wait here for the plant to lose it's effect, and then I will start growing more. Bring her back Hiei. Please bring my sister back to me," Kurama whispered stepping aside so that he would not be seen when the door opened.

The rest of the group quickly entered the room and found Kirana huddled in a corner. The minute she saw them she started screaming and crying. Hiei was beside her in an instant pulling her close to him despite the fight she was putting up. No matter how upset she was with him she could not use her power against him, and so she merely struggled to be released. Not listening to a word he was saying to her.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down some, and Hiei began stroking her hair and whispering softly to her.

"Kirana, Koi, Yokoshima was a demon of fear. None of what you saw was real. I love you, Aijin. I love you, please don't turn away from me. I need you," Hiei said softly.

"Then why didn't you save me!" she screamed.

"I tried Koi, but I couldn't get to you… I tried to save you. I found you in the warehouse, and then Yokoshima… and there was a blast, and I was thrown from the room. Then we wandered all over Makai, waiting for a sign. We talked all the rulers into watching for you. Yokoshima contacted me, and I willingly went into a trap just so that I may have been able to save you. Then the rest of the group came and saved us both. Yokoshima is dead, and no one will ever take you from me again. NEVER! Unless you stay here trapped in your own mind. But if you do I will keep using the Jagan to get in here, and I will keep finding you and holding you until you realize that I am here and that I will not leave you and that I love you," Hiei said holding her closer.

"Kirana, Imooto, I… I should have been able to protect you, and I failed you, but I don't know what I would do if I lost you now. If I lost you to that bastard after we saved you, just because you believed that fear. I know, that it was scary, and I know that it must have been rough, to have had the people you loved saying things like that, but I will not stand here and let you believe it and leave us. Hiei hasn't left your side since we saved you from Yokoshima, and if you don't come back to us… I don't know what will happen, so please, Imooto, please come back to us," Yusuke said taking her hand in his.

"I am not sure how much what I say will affect you, Kirana, but you changed my life. I loved you from the second you spoke to me all those years ago. You made me who I am today, and not only me. Kirana, Youko has been beating himself up since that morning, in fact I think he hates himself right now. If you don't come back, I don't think either one of us will survive," Botan said chocking on tears.

"Yes Onee-san, please come back. I finally had a family, and now with you gone I will be losing both you and my Onii-san. And I can't lose the family I just found! Please come back to us!" Yukina pleaded a tear gem falling to the floor.

"I'm scared," Kirana whispered tears and tear gems falling to the floor.

"Then let us help you. We are your family, and that is what family does. We help each other," Yusuke said softly.

"How do I get back?" Kirana whispered.

Hiei smiled, "Well you have to trust me. We will all leave, you can't escape your mind if other people are in it, but I will be holding your hand the whole time I promise. Then you just walk out of this door. Walk out and think about home. Close your eyes and then when you open them again you will be back." Hiei said.

"O-okay, but if you are not there holding my hand I reserve the right to kick your ass," she said still terrified.

"Absolutely, Koibito," Hiei said.

"Okay then. You can go and I will follow," Kirana said softly.

"Know that if you are not back in five minutes, I will come back," Hiei threatened.

"I will come back, Hiei," she said softly.

"Give me a kiss before I leave, Koi," Hiei said gently turning her face toward him.

Kirana hesitated for a second, but then moved and pressed her lips to Hiei's. Both pulled back fairly quickly, Hiei not wanting to rush her, and Kirana still afraid that he would turn on her. Then just as suddenly as she pulled away she threw herself into his arms again and kissed him passionately.

When they pulled back Hiei smiled at her, "I love you Koibito, never forget that."

"I won't, and I love you too," she whispered back.

"Okay, guys, I would say it has been about an hour, you should start returning to your bodies soon, and then Yukina and I will follow, and Kirana will follow us," Hiei said.

Just as he finished this statement Botan faded. Hiei knew Youko was gone then. Youko had taken his first. He would have been the first to fade. Then Yusuke faded, and Hiei took Yukina's hand.

"I will see you in a few minutes Koi," Hiei said and then him and Yukina left.

Hiei opened his eyes and noticed the rest of the group was there. He sighed. He did not want to do what he was about to do, but it needed to be done.

"Fox…I think-" Hiei began.

"I know Hiei. I will talk to her soon though. But you are right. She is not yet ready for me. Tell her I love her, Botan," Kurama said green eyes sad, and flecked with gold.

"I will Koibito," Botan whispered as Kurama left the room.

Kurama had only been gone a few seconds when Kirana's eyes fluttered open. She quickly surveyed the room and noticed her hand was being held by her mate's. Smiling she slowly sat up. She had decided that her friends would never abandon her.

"Hey, guys, long time no see," she said voice hoarse from little usage over the last few weeks.

Everyone smiled back at her and then she was engulfed in arms and bodies, everyone hugging her at once, but through it all her mate's hand stayed holding hers tightly. Finally everyone dispersed, and slowly left her and Hiei alone.

"Is what Yusuke said true?" Kirana asked softly.

"What about me not leaving your side?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then, yes, the Detective was speaking the truth. I have fed you when you couldn't feed yourself, and taken care of everything. You could not do things for yourself, and I would never lose you, so I took care of you," Hiei answered. "But you have to know something, something you maybe don't want to hear yet, but you have to hear it. Youko helped too, a lot. He also told Botan to tell you that he loves you, I told her not to tell you, because I would. He wants to talk to you whenever you are ready. Perhaps now would be a good time, Koi?"

"Will you stay?" Kirana asked.

"I will not stay. I love you Kirana, but this is something you and Youko need to work out. I have already said my peace with Youko, and neither one of us has anything more to say on the matter with each other, but you need to be able to accept your brother. When you are ready let me know Koi, but you have to do this on your own. I will be right outside the door though," Hiei answered.

"Onii-san… Hiei, Koi I think I am ready," Kirana answered.

----------------------------

Author: Only two chapters left! I know this one was long, but there was so much to include! The next chapter will not be quite as long, but will be much more emotional! Until next time, ja ne!


	44. Chapter 44

Author: Well… here is the next chapter, and after this one all that will be left is an epilogue! Hope you guys enjoy it!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 44

"Hiei, Koi I think I am ready," Kirana said softly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Koibito. Let me go get him, and I will stay outside of the room, if you need me, yell," Hiei said and kissed her softly before walking out of the room.

"_**Youko! Kirana is ready to talk to you. And this is your only warning, if you hurt her, I will hurt you. Now hurry up and get over here, I will be waiting outside the door the whole time."**_

Seconds later Youko appeared in front of Hiei. He looked out of breath and Hiei could see hope in his golden eyes.

"Is she really ready to talk to me Hiei?" Youko asked softly.

"She says she is. She trusts me and the rest of the gang, now she just has to accept your apology and learn to trust you again, and then maybe we will be back to some semblance of normalacy," Hiei said indicating to Youko to go through the door.

Youko took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Kirana was laying on the bed with her eyes closed, but Youko knew she was awake. She used to try to trick him by pretending to be asleep when she was little.

"Kirana, you know I know you are not asleep," Youko said softly after shutting the door.

"Since you know I suppose I shouldn't pretend anymore," she whispered opening her eyes but not looking at Youko.

"Kirana, I-" Youko began.

"You what Youko? You're sorry! If that is all you are going to say then just leave!" she said angrily.

"I am sorry, but that is not all I want to say to you. What I did was beyond stupid. I don't even know what I was thinking. Well, I didn't at the time. I do now. I was thinking I didn't want to lose you. Kirana you had been mine for a long time, and I wasn't used to sharing you. Koenma, King Enma and Botan were a lot different than you mating with Hiei. I know now that you are happy, and if you remaining happy means that you want me to leave and not come back, I will do that. I will leave you to your life, and stay out of it. It would kill me, but I think with Botan still being able to see you taking pictures and maybe videotaping, I would be able to possibly survive. Kirana, I was terrified. I didn't want to lose you," Youko said still standing by the door.

"So you will apologize and admit that you were scared, and yet still be so terrified of your little sister that you would stand by the door," Kirana asked raising her eyes up to meet Youko's.

"Kirana, I…" Youko began, and then pounced on Kirana's bed hugging his sister to him.

"Youko, I can forgive you, but forgetting will not be as easy. I still love you more than just about anything in the world, but I'm not sure if I can trust you again just yet," she said burying her face into her brother's neck.

"I can wait for trust. I will earn it again Onee-chan, I promise," Youko whispered into her hair.

"Onii-san, may I speak to Kurama now?" Kirana asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Kirana sighed when he stood up and smiled when the familiar changes began to take place. His long silver hair turned blood red, his features softened and his form shrunk a little bit. And when he opened green eyes to look at her, she jumped into his arms.

"Kirana, Onee-chan, I have missed you so much!" Kurama said hugging his sister tightly to him.

"Kurama, I forgave Youko, but I don't know if I can trust him," Kirana whispered.

"You know you can. He was just scared, and you know how he gets when he is scared for you. He tends to forget who he is and who you are, and he pretends to be angry, but now he will be better. He knows what the emotion is, and knows not to try to change what he is feeling. He is getting better about showing the true emotions he is feeling, I think you will find that it will be quite easy to trust him again," Kurama said sitting down on the bed with Kirana still wrapped up in his arms.

"When do I get to meet Shiori?" Kirana asked suddenly.

"Soon, Onee-chan, soon," Kurama said softly.

"You are going to tell her everything aren't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, and she will meet my mate, my little sister, and her mate, who also happens to be my best friend, and probably the rest of the gang. Will you and Hiei come with me and Botan when I tell her?" Kurama asked.

"Can we go now? I don't want to be in Reikai anymore," she said.

"Absolutly, but you might want to talk to your mate about that before you get any ideas about going anywhere," Kurama said smiling.

"HIEI!!!" Kirana yelled.

"What?" Hiei said bursting into the room.

"Hiei, Koi, can we go to Ningenkai, to meet Shiori?" she asked him sweetly.

"Let the healers look at you first," Hiei said.

"Is Yukina my healer?" she asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't have anyone but my sister healing my mate. She is the best there is you know?" Hiei said smiling. "Also I figured you would want to leave soon, so I asked her to come by and she should be here any minute."

"I love you, Koi!" Kirana said jumping into his arms.

"Well, it looks like you are feeling better," Yukina said from the door.

"Oh, I am lots and lots better, but I want to go back to Ningenkai. Kurama is going to tell Shiori and he wants me and Hiei and Botan to be there, and I want to go now, so will you check me out and tell Hiei that I will be fine and let me go?" Kirana asked quickly.

"Kirana, don't push her to any decision," Hiei said hiding a smile, he knew that his sister would let her go.

"Okay, lets see, do you have a headache?" Yukina asked.

"Nope!"

"Do you hurt anywhere?" she asked the other girl.

"Not at all, and I am so full of energy!" Kirana answered.

"Okay, go! It would be good for you anyway," Yukina said smiling.

"YES!" Kirana yelled

"Okay, let me go get Botan, and we will be off," Kurama said softly.

---------One hour later in Kurama's house---------

"Well, Mother, the reason I have come for a visit is to tell you something about me, you see I am not who you think I am," Kurama said.

"You are my son, Shuichi, and I love you. Now why are you nervous to tell me whatever it is you are going to tell me?" Shiori asked softly.

"Because I am not human," Kurama said softly.

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"A demon, a fox demon to be more specific. And there are a few more people I would like for you to meet if that is okay with you, Mother," Kurama said.

"I… okay," she answered.

"Botan, Hiei, and Kirana, come on in please," Kurama said, and then continued when they were all in the room. "Botan is my mate, and the head pilot of the River Styx. Basically she is the Grim Reaper."

"Hello, Shiori-san it is nice to meet you finally," Botan said cheerfully.

"You're what?" Shiori asked.

"Mate, it is the demonic equivalent of human marriage," Kurama said softly.

"I have a daughter-in-law?" Shiori asked amazed.

"Yes, I suppose so, Mother," Kurama said.

"Oh, hello Botan," Shiori said hugging the girl, she then progressed to asking questions about as fast as she possibly could.

"Mother, there will be time for questions later. I still have two more people to introduce. Hiei is my best friend, and my brother-in-law. He is also a demon, half fire, and half ice, he is my brother-in-law, because of his mate, Kirana. Kirana, Mother, is the reason I had so many sleepovers and week long trips in the summer. I was going to Reikai to spend time with her. Kirana is my half sister. Botan found her when she was five, and since then I have spent almost every waking moment with the two of them, trying to be a good brother," Kurama said taking Kirana's hand.

"You're half-sister, so she is half fox demon right?" Shiori asked.

"Basically," Kirana answered.

"What is your other half?" Shiori asked.

"Well, I am not just perfect halves. I have enough different types of demon blood in me to… well… I don't know. But I have more types of demon blood than I can count," she said smiling.

"Would I be asking too much if I asked you to call me Mother just like Shuichi does?" Shiori asked.

"You want me to call you Mother? You actually want me to call you Mother?" Kirana asked.

"If it wouldn't make you uncomfortable. I never told Shuichi this, but I always wanted a little girl, and I would be honored if you would let me be your mother… that is if you don't already have one," Shiori said softly.

Suddenly Kirana was in Shiori's arms, and both women were hugging each other. Kirana told Shiori she would love to call her Mother, and Shiori asked if they would like to stay for dinner.

"Kirana, I told Yukina we would have dinner with her tonight. Her and I haven't spent much time together since she found out I was her twin," Hiei said.

"So I have three daughters, and two sons now! Please Hiei, and Kirana stay and invite her to come as well. I would love to meet her," Shiori pleaded.

"What do you think Koibito. I can get a hold of her quickly enough, and Botan can go to the temple and pick her up, or you could run there," she said.

"That is fine with me Koi," Hiei said.

"Goodie!" she answered and closed her eyes.

"_Yukina, would you like to come here for dinner. Mother invited us to stay, and she wants to meet you as well, and I can send either Hiei or Botan to come and get you."_

'_That sounds like fun. I will be ready in a few minutes, if you will send someone to get me I would appreciate it.'_

"_Fabulous, see you soon."_

"Yeah, she wants to come too, Hiei or Botan one will have to pick her up, but she wants to come. She said she will be ready in a few minutes," Kirana said.

Shiori didn't ask questions about that because Kurama had explained as she was talking to Yukina. After a few minutes Botan materialized her oar and flew off to the temple to go get Yukina. They returned a few minutes later and the whole group had a wonderful dinner together, and then they all left promising Shiori to come back and visit often.

The next day Kirana and the Reikai Tantei had a meeting with Koenma, and it was decided that she would still be a part of the team, and that she would begin training with Genkai her brother and her mate that same day. Kirana knew she would work hard and finally be an official member of the team.

----------------------------

Author: Well, one chapter left! Hope you all have been enjoying this story. Please leave lots of reviews! Until next time, ja ne!


	45. Chapter 45

Author: Well… this is the last chapter and prologue… enjoy!

"_Kirana's telepathy"_

"_**Hiei's telepathy"**_

**Hiei's thoughts**

"**Hiei's Jagan"**

_Kurama's thoughts_

_**Youko's thoughts**_

'People talking telepathically with Hiei'

'_People talking telepathically with Kirana'_

(Author's note)

---------Time and/or location change---------

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 45

---------Ten Years Later---------

"Kirana!" Youko's voice rang throughout the house.

Laughter could be heard ringing through his head, and he immediately searched out his sister's energy signal. For the last seven years they had all been living together in the now enlarged temple, and the entire group worked not only for Koenma, but helped to establish friendly demons into the Ningenkai.

"_You will never find me Youko… you never can!"_

"Kirana, stop pulling pranks on your brother… you're gonna go too far one of these days!" Botan chided in the next room.

Youko smirked, he knew where she was now. Quickly and quietly he made his way to the door and threw it open, but much to his surprise he found a pail of syrup dumped all over him from above, and then looked just in time to see a smirking Kirana take off running.

"KIRANA!" Youko roared.

"Koibito… what did you do this time?" Hiei asked just arriving in the room Kirana had hid herself in.

"Go see for yourself… this is the best prank I have pulled thus far!" she said excitedly.

Hiei made his way to the room where Youko was and could barely contain his laughter. The poor fox was drenched in syrup, and it was dripping down his used to be white clothes and sticking in his long hair.

"Yo- Youko… what happened?" Hiei asked feigning innocence.

"You're mate that is what happened!" Youko said.

"Youko… Koibito, it will wash out… besides… it gives me ideas," Botan said smirking at her mate.

"That gives me some as well," Youko said a gleam in his eyes, and without warning he pulled Botan into his arms rubbing his syrup covered hair all over Botan and she squealed.

"Youko you are getting it all over me!" she exclaimed.

"I thought it would wash out Koibito!" Youko said grinning.

Hiei quickly made his way to his mate. He grinned when he saw her deep in concentration, and decided that it was her turn to be pranked! Hiei grabbed the water hose, and without warning drenched his mate.

"HIEI!" Kirana screamed, and tackled her mate.

She quickly pinned him to the ground, and Hiei smirked. He hoped this was his punishment, and if it was he would have to pull pranks on her more often.

"So, Koibito, is this my punishment! I think if it is I need to be punished more often!" Hiei said smirking.

"Hn, I did have some good news for you, but now I am not sure I am gonna tell you!" Kirana said moving off her mate to sit with her back to him.

"Hmmm… maybe I could convince you to tell me?" Hiei said sitting up and wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. "I think I could with enough persuasion."

Kirana tried not to groan as Hiei's lips grazed the mark on her neck, "I will tell you, but you have to stop that so I can concentrate!"

Hiei chuckled and stopped kissing her neck, but pulled her firmly into his arms. He would never tire of having her with him wrapped up in his arms him inhaling her scent.

"Hiei… while you were in Makai dealing with things… I found out something. And I wanted to tell you the second I found out, but I wanted you to be here with me when I told you. But you have to promise not to freak out!" Kirana warned turning to look back at her mate.

Hiei looked down at her suspiciously, "I promise Koi."

"Good, Hiei, I'm pregnant!" Kirana said happily.

"You… you're… gonna… we're gonna have… I'm gonna be a Daddy?" Hiei stuttered out red eyes blinking.

Kirana giggled, "Yup!"

Suddenly Hiei whooped for joy standing up and pulling his mate into his arms swinging her around in the air. Then just as suddenly he set her down on the ground, and she looked up at him puzzled.

"I have to be careful with you now," Hiei said softly gazing down at his mate love radiating in his eyes.

Kirana laughed, "Not that careful… I won't break you know!"

Hiei laughed again and picked her back up swinging her around again before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"What is all the commotion out here?" a calm soft voice inquired.

"Kurama!" Kirana exclaimed.

"Fox, get your onna, we have some celebrating to do!" Hiei said.

Kirana giggled, "Hiei, Koi they don't know I was waiting to tell you, so let's tell Kurama and Botan and Yukina separately."

"Okay, Fox get your Onna!" Hiei exclaimed.

"_**YUKINA! Come here I have great news to tell you!"**_

After only a few minutes the five of them were all together Botan, sitting on Kurama's lap and Yukina sitting next to them all three waiting anxiously for the news.

"Do you want to tell them Koi, or me?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I got to tell you so you tell them," Kirana said happily.

"We are going to have a baby!" Hiei exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Botan screamed jumping out of Kurama's lap and pulling Kirana into a hug. Yukina quickly followed suit, and Kurama stood calmly a smile gracing his features, and hugged Hiei congratulating him.

Then they switched. Kurama pulled Kirana into a tight hug, and held her close to him.

"Are you happy for me Onii-san?" Kirana whispered.

"Yes, I am happy for you Onee-chan. I am so happy for you," Kurama whispered.

The group threw Kirana and Hiei a huge party, and they all celebrated the new baby.

---------undisclosed number of years later---------

"And that is the story of how I met your grandmother," Hiei said softly to the child who had fallen asleep in bed a long time ago.

Hiei walked out of the child's room and into his mates waiting arms. She smiled up at him her dark hair now had streaks of grey and her eyes were surrounded by wrinkles, but Hiei thought that they only made her even more beautiful.

"Why do you always tell them that story, Koibito?" Kirana asked.

"Because they love it, and it helps them realize that they too have fears and hopefully they will know the power those fears have over themselves and those around them," Hiei said softly.

"I almost can't remember a time when we weren't together, and I wouldn't remember this story near as well if you didn't tell it to every new generation that comes along," Kirana said chuckling.

"Well, for the rest of our lives I will be here to remind you," Hiei said and the two walked slowly into their room to sleep just like the night before, and they would continue to do this until the day they died.

----------------------------

Author: Well… that is the end! (sniffles)

Hiei: (wraps arms around author)

Hilu: Yeah!!! I am so happy (does happy dance)

Author: But… now I am done with Kirana… forever!

Kirana: WHAT!?!?!?

Author: I am sorry Kirana… but your story is done, and therefore I have nothing else for you to do… I will miss you though, and I am sure the readers will too. Well please review, since I am now officially finished. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it and I enjoyed your reviews throughout the story. I have several other stories out, several one shots and several longer fics don't worry none of them will be as long as this one. I hope to hear from all of you out there so please review. Sayunara!


End file.
